In Control
by soulprovider
Summary: This is my first attempt at a story. Contains Will/Djaq Robin/Marian and some Allan/Djaq. Life in the forest has never been easy, but events happen and the gang stuggle on with life in the forest. Will they be able to stay in control? Please review !
1. A watery wake up

**Hello, This is my first attempt at fanfiction writing. So please excuse for any mistakes or if any thing does not seem right. It started out as a oneshot but I am thinking about turining it into a story. Contructive crtitism welcome. Enjoy and please review.**

**Thank you,**

**Soulprovider.**

Djaq lay spread out on her bed.

Djaq laid spread out on her bunk. She lazily opened an eye. A faint light was slowly filtering through the camp. It was too early to be even thinking about  
getting up. She closed her eyes and rolled over. She could hear Much muttering darkly as he wandered about his kitchen. He always seemed to be the  
first up.  
"I know you lot are awake, you know. You could always help me cook breakfast, or wash the pots or collect some firewood. Hello? Look I know you  
can hear me, so why don't you just get up and do something useful."  
Much's voice floated over the camp. No reply. Djaq smiled as Much went back to talking to himself about how ungrateful and lazy outlaws were. No one else seemed to bat an eyelid at the manservant's rant. Much growled and said something about being taken for granted before  
heading over to the door of the camp. A cold blustering wind shot through as the cook left the camp, letting the door shut with a loud creak. Djaq groaned and  
cursed in Arabic at the weather as she pulled her blanket closer around her.She yawned, it seemed like the perfect morning for a well-deserved lie-in.

About half an hour later Much returned with three buckets of water. Cursing as he tried to open the door to camp. It was not an easy task. He looked at  
the group of outlaws still covered in blankets and snorted in disatisfaction. All of them looked content with just lying there dozing. They didn't look like they  
would emerge for a while yet. Well, that is what they thought anyway. A small smile spread across his face, this was going to be fun! "Are any of you getting up  
this morning? Because if I am correct this is wash day and on washday we wash."

A groan could be heard from under a pile of blankets which also contained one very sleepy carpenter.  
"You don't say." Was Robin's sarcastic reply. Djaq smirked, their leader was defiantly not a morning person.  
A grunt was all that could be heard from John. Which translated to mean,  
"Much leave us alone to get some sleep and stop being so annoying."  
The manservant humphed and said "Well then I will just have to do it myself." He then picked up the buckets of water and made his way over into the centre of the camp.

A high pitch squeal ripped through the air. Closely followed by a loud yell and very angry sounding John shouting at Much. Djaq sat up quickly and pulled the  
blanket from the top of her head as she wondered what on earth was happening around her. A huge grin spread on her face at the sight that greeted her.

Much was standing in the centre of the camp with an empty bucket in his hand and two more by his feet. All in all, he was looking rather pleased with  
himself. Djaq turned her head to her other comrades and burst out laughing. All three of them were stood up looking daggers at the manservant and were dripping wet from the torso downwards. They were all stood up with looks of horror and confusion written on their faces. Much's grin was slipping slightly and he gulped as he saw  
the look on Little John's face. It looked as if John was about to cave his skull in.

Robin just stood there staring at him and just wondering what had come over his friend to make him act so out of character. "Much, what the hell did  
for?" Robin said calmly considering he had just been drenched with cold water.  
"Master, well I, you see that, errm. Sorry ok? I'm sorry" the manservant spluttered. His grin now faded to a look of that would not look out of place  
on a small puppy that had just urinated on a carpet. At this reply Djaq burst out laughing, giggling as the men turned round to look at her.  
"It's not funny Djaq" Will said looking at the woman with mild displeasure. "Why on earth did you do it Much?" as he shook his arms trying to  
shake off the water that was making its way down his thin body.  
"Marian told me to do it" was the reply.  
"What, Marian told you to chuck a bucket of water over us all?" Robin said frowning slightly.  
" Well no, not exactly. She told me I should stand up for myself more and not let you lot take me for granted. So she said I should do something about it." He said pointing accusingly at each of the slightly soggy outlaws.  
Robin rolled his eyes at his friend and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed,"Much surely you could have told us how you were feeling without covering us  
in water?"  
Much mumbled a reply that faintly sounded like sorry before scurrying back to his kitchen away from John who was (still) glaring at him from his bunk.  
"You need to change, you can't go on a delivery run like that, it looks like you've wet yourself," she said with a huge grin on her face.  
John looked up at her "Not helpful Djaq." Will turned to her and frowned.

The Saracen was sitting by the fire shaking slightly as she tried to keep her laughter under control. She seemed to be finding the whole rather amusing,  
probably due to the fact that she was still dry.  
Robin had noticed this fact too. "Much? How come we get treated to a lovely bucket of cold water while Djaq gets away nice and dry?"  
Much looked up at Robin and bit his lip as he thought about what to say.  
"Well you see, we only have three buckets and well, you know how she is in the morning. She's like a bear with a sore head." Robin grinned and John nodded  
in agreement.  
At this point, Djaq stopped giggling and gave the cook her best death glare. To which he gulped, much to her satisfaction. "I am not bad tempered" she  
replied sternly.

"What about the time I tried to wake you for watch duty and you nearly took my eye out!"  
"That was an accident, anyway you should not have crept up behind me and scared me." Djaq replied hotly.  
She turned away from Much and looked at Will as he finished pulling his dry jerkin over his torso. He saw her looking and blushed turning a crimson colour.  
"So" said Will clearing his throat and turning to talk to their leader, "what are we doing today?"

"Well lads, you see a little bird told me some rather interesting news and I have aplan" was the archer's reply.

**Okay then that is the first chapter. Ohh I almost forgot to thank Mizco for beta reading it for me. Please review.**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Okay then, here is the second chapter!! Just a very big thank you to my lovely reviewers (Candnyfloss77, BeckyScarlett, Socksycherry and Mizco). I really means a lot to me. Anyway, back to the story, there isn't much action in this part but believe me there will be more coming up. **

**P.s Here is a smidge of Will/Djaq for all those people who love them. **

**Ohh one last thing PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

"The sheriff is receiving a chest from down south" the archer said "and we, lads, are going to intercept it."

"Hang on a moment Robin, we can't just run off into Nottingham and get ourselves killed. What about the washing? It won't do itself you know," said Much.Robin just rolled his eyes at him before turning his back on them and reaching out for his bow and arrows.

"Much, this is a little more important than a pile of dirty laundry." He replied.

Much opened his mouth in protest. John's voice thundered through the camp. "We go to Nottingham."Robin smirked, looking very pleased with himself.

"But Much has a point though, who is going to do the washing? Cause no offence but the laundry isn't the only thing that could do with a wash around here," Djaq said giving each of the men a look.

John sighed, and shook his head. Why did women not understand the fact that they were men and that they lived in the forest. Therefore, smelling like posies was not a top priority. Anyway what would the guards make of them smelling like a meadow?

"Are you volunteering to stay behind then, Djaq?" was Robin's reply.

"No, are you?" Djaq quickly retorted.

"I can't stay, I am the one with the plan!" Djaq just rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

Will Scarlett thought for a moment, it would be easier if they spilt up, then both jobs would be done. Two birds with one stone, so to speak. The carpenter voiced his opinion over the argument taking place between his friends. As usual, the group fell silent and listened to his solution. Everyone agreed it was the best plan of action, so now all that was needed was to decide who went where. Robin insisted that he had to go to Nottingham and said that he would only need one person to go, therefore leaving the other three to wash duty. No one seemed thrilled at the idea of washing dirty clothes in a cold river.

"Well you lot will have to stay, because without me, Robin will surely get himself hanged, and I dare say Marian will not be too happy about it," said Much as if it was the most obvious thing he world.

" Washing I do not like," was the reason John put forward for not stopping.

"I don't wash, clean or cook, I told you all this when I first came here, remember?" said Djaq. "Anyway remember what happened to Will's shirt?Do you really want me to stop and wash?"

Will winced as he remembered the last time Djaq was on washing duty. She managed to dye his only good, white shirt to the colour of light rose. A colour that didn't really feel that manly. Will cringed at the memory. Although, Robin did say that the colour suited him well and went nicely with his eyes, he, himself, was not convinced. It seemed that Djaq had mistakenly washed Will's shirt and Much's red scarf with some undergarments in the same bucket. The result being Much's clean scarf, rosy coloured underwear and one very pink shirt. Will was still wary of giving her his clothes; he really didn't want to repeat that experience. It didn't matter if outlaws ran about in pink underwear – no one would see it. But his shirt would never see the light of day again. Of course, Djaq found this all highly amusing.

"Why don't we draw sticks?" he said. "That way it is fair, the three who draw the short sticks will stay and the other shall go with  
Robin, okay?"

They all nodded with agreement. They all turned their backs as Robin found four twigs.

They gathered round their leader. "Ladies first," said Much gesticulating at Djaq. She rolled her eyes and picked the stick second from the left and held it in her hand until the others had chosen theirs.

"On three," said Robin "One, two, three."

They all revealed the size of the sticks and Djaq smirked at the tiny size of their twigs compared to hers. The others sighed, knowing that all that awaited them was a cold river and a pile of clothes. Djaq just grinned at the others before grapping her sword and jogging to catch up with Robin.

Will watched her go, wishing that he could go with her. He wasn't worried about her, she was an excellent fighter. But still, he wished it were him that was wandering through the forest with her, looking and laughing at her. Instead, he had to look forward to was getting up to his arms in dirty clothes. There was no competition to where he would rather be.

**So there it is, the next chapter will some more Will/Djaq and the something happens down at the river... there is only one way to find out review !!**

**(thanks to Mizco for checking spelling grammer etc - you're wonderful !)**


	3. Lost soap and prefect plans

**Hello again. Here is the next part as you can see. Thank you to my three reviewers - You're the best. Maybe something was wrong with the last chapter. Maybe some of you found the mental image of Little John in pink underwear a little scary. So I can promise you I'll never put pink undergarments in my work again. Here is a little more Will/Djaq and a tiny (and I mean tiny) Robin/Marian.  
ENJOY AND REVIEW!!**

Robin and Djaq walked down the North Road towards Nottingham in silence. The sun was shining brightly taking the chill out of the air. The forest was alive with noise, but the pair of them walked in silence, keeping an eye out for danger.

"So oh mighty leader, what's the plan?" Djaq said breaking the quiet.

"What?" Robin turned to her and frowned. "Go to Nottingham and get the chest, I already told you that."

Djaq sighed and turned to him, "Yes, but how are we going to get into Nottingham and get the chest?"

Robin grinned at her, "I have an idea."

Djaq just raised an eyebrow and looked unconvinced. Robin's grin started to fade and changed into a look of annoyance.

"Well do you have any good suggestions?" he said grumpily.

Djaq just smiled sweetly at him, "Yeah, maybe I do."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, three piles of clothes were making their way clumsily towards the river. Maybe Much was right, letting the laundry build up like this was not a good idea, because now they had a pile of washing the size of a small hill and the smell from the pile was not pleasant. Sighing, the three men got to work.

"Where's the soap?" Much looked at John with a puzzled look on his face. John just sighed and repeated the question to Will. Will scratched his head as he tried to recall where he had last set eyes on the soap. "Wasn't it under that pile there?" Will said before he began digging in search of the elusive soap. Finally, after many minutes of searching they found the soap underneath an unturned bucket, which Much was using as a resting perch. Eventually, they got into a routine. John would wet the clothes then pass them to Will  
who would scrub them clean. After that, Much would rinse of the soap and hang them to dry on the washing line, which was Will's brilliant idea of some rope  
tied between two trees.

Will groaned, he really, really didn't like washday. His hands were starting to go numb from the cold water and the soap was stinging a cut on his hand from when he lost concentration when whittling. He never lost concentration. It was something he prided himself on. The only time he ever lost control is when he was thinking about something of great importance. Like, for example, Djaq. Like if Djaq looked too cold or too thin. It's because she is your friend, he told himself repeatedly. Though if he was honest with himself, he never thought of hugging or snuggling up to Little John to keep warm at night. A large splash brought him back to the present.

* * *

Robin peered round the corner where he and Djaq were hiding, as he looked for guards. There were two of them. They were pacing up and down and keeping an eye out for trouble. Damn, they were not new recruits, so pulling one of the good old tricks was out of the question. He turned back to his dark haired companion.  
"So what's the plan, Djaq?" he said to her. "The Plan? We walk into Nottingham and get the chest, haven't I already told you that, Robin?" she said, smiling at him. She had to admit tormenting Robin was quite an enjoyable pastime. It made a change from everyone picking on Much. This time Robin gave her a look.  
"Haven't you ever heard that the best place to hide is in plain sight?" said Djaq

Robin just frowned at her. She sighed before grapping her leader and pulling him out of the shadows and towards a group of people near the Nottingham gate.  
"Just follow my lead," she whispered to him, as she walked straight the past the guards, who had stopped a cart and were busy searching underneath it. He let out a sigh of relief as they gained access to Nottingham.

They made their way to the market where Robin's informant (also known as Marian) would be waiting for them. Melting into the background, they stood in the shadows of the vegetable stall. They spotted Marian looking round some stalls containing cloth as she was followed by her shadow of a guard.

After hearing a familiar whistle, Marian turned to her guard, and while fluttering her eyelashes at him asked him if he would get some bread. She dropped some coins into his hand and the man trotted off to the crowded stall.  
Marian slowly made her way towards the two shadowy figures. She pretended to inspect some potatoes before quietly muttering to her love.

"There's been a change of plan, the chest is going to be delivered to Locksley Manor, in about five hours. I don't know what's in it,but it must be something of some importance as there is only going to be one guard with it" she spoke gazing softly at the archer. "I think they want it to have a low profile."

"Right then, we have more time to prepare. We'll got back and get the lads, this is going to be easy" he said with a grin on his face. Marian sighed at him, "You will be careful, won't you Robin? Just don't do anything stupid okay?" she replied. Robin just smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Djaqjust rolled her eyes at the couple.

Marian broke away blushing, "Erm Robin, where's Much?" Robin just smirked, "wash duty" he replied grinning.

**Okay then, maybe I should make it more exciting...would killing someone off make it more exciting?? **


	4. Much Ado

**Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry if this is short I will update as soon as I can. Here is the next part - Enjoy!!**

**_Thanks to Mizco for beta reading it. You're a star!_**

Will turned his head to try and locate the source of the large splash.

Much gasped for air as he broke the surface of the water. One moment he had been perched on a rock, the next thing he knew, his foot had slipped and he  
fell head first into the river. A big pair of arms pulled him up and out of the water. Much lay on the bank coughing and spluttering as he looked up into  
the faces of a very concerned John and Will. "Are you alright?" Will asked looking concerned. Much was about to answer when a fit of coughing took hold of him. He felt like his lungs were full of water. His throat was burning from the amount of coughing he was doing.

"Come on Much let's get you back to camp," said the carpenter softly. He was still unsure how Much had ended up in the river, all he remembered hearing was a loud splash, before he turned round to see the ripples on the surface of the river.

He did not like the pale colour on the manservant's face. The man just nodded as Will guided him back to camp. John following close behind making slow progress due to the gigantic armful of washing he was carrying.

By the time Will had got Much back to camp, he was shivering and his skin had a slight blue tinge to it. Will was no doctor, but even to his untrained eye he could tell that Much was not well. He had no idea what he should be doing. Where was Djaq when he needed her. She would know what to do. She always knew what to do. She was smart, intelligent, fiesty and loyal. The smile that had started to appear on his face was instantly wiped off when another coughing fit came over Much.

Much felt drowsy and his head was throbbing, he fought the urge to be sick all over the carpenter as he didn't think he would be thrilled by it. The next thought was that it would probably be him who would have to clear it up. He felt awful.

Robin and Djaq were jogging back to camp. They had less five hours to come up with a plan to get the chest. Robin was wracking his brains for some sort of plan that would work in getting the chest. Maybe one of the others woud have some ideas. Five hours, well more like four and half now. Surely they would come up with something?

Djaq stopped suddenly, causing Robin to walk into her. Something was wrong. "Robin, something's not right," she stated looking at him. Robin looked into her eyes, what the hell was she talking about? Then, as quickly as she had stopped she was moving quickly through the forest towards camp.

Much was sitting down by the fire covered in a blanket whilst Will was sitting him supporting his shoulders. His clothes were sticking to him and the water was trickling off and creating a small puddle by his feet. His head throbbed. The sickness was getting worse and even though he was shivering, skin felt warm and clammy. Tiredness threatened to overwhelm him. All he wanted to do was to close his eyes for a few minutes and go to sleep. He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps heading towards camp. Relief washed over him. Djaq would give him something for the headache and then he would sleep. Everything would be better when he woke up. He ran his fingers through his hair and stopped when he felt an egg shaped bump on his head. His hair was wet.

He could feel warm sweat on his hand. He looked at his hand. Since when had sweat been red?

He felt light headed. The camp was spinning and amking him dizzy.

He heard a faint voice shout "Much!"

He tried to reply, but failed as he fell into blackness.

**Poor Much, review **

**(hmmmm I wonder how the gang would cope without him...)**


	5. Where are the pies?

**DISCLIAMER: ALl character belong to BBC. I don't own anything. Never have never will. I'm just borrrowing them to play with and will return them when I am done.**

**Thanks for the reviews -(sorry this chapter is short again) thanks to (Mizco, BeckyScarlett,Candyfloss77 and LittleMissEvil)**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!!**

Robin ran forward to catch his friend and gently lowered him to the ground. "Much, Much wake up!" he called carefully slapping his face repeatedly.  
There was no response.

"Move Robin," said Djaq calmly as Little John held Robin by the shoulders and led him away to give Djaq some room. She called his name and carefully shook his shoulders to find a response. She listened carefully for breathing and then placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. After she was convinced that he was in no immediate danger she manhandled him until he was lying on his side with one leg bent, the other straight and his head resting on his hand.

Then she turned back towards Will and John "What the hell happened, and why in Allah's name is he soaking wet?"  
Will looked at John, before re-telling the events that had occurred.

"How the hell did he fall in the river, you were only washing some clothes," she ranted. "How hard is it to do the washing without one of you injuring  
yourselves? Honestly it is like living with a bunch of idiots!"

Will frowned, 'idiots'? He had only just processed what she had been saying. He had been far too busy staring at the way she was pacing and looking displeased, to register a word of what she had been saying. He had been far to absorbed with the way her hair was shining in the light and the concentrated expression on her face. He shook his head, that was no way to think about his friend.

"So he fell in the river; but that doesn't account for the loss of consciousness," she muttered to herself as well as the other gang members.  
"Unless," she trailed off and gently touched Much's head, searching for injury. She found it quickly enough, before barking orders at the others.  
She made her way over to her supplies but was stopped when Robin gripped her arm. She turned to her leader, "Is he going to be alright?" he said with  
a look of concern etched across his face. "I won't know until he comes round," she said softly. Before removing her arm from his grip and went over to her supplies.

Robin stared at his friend lying on the bunk. He had to be all right, he just had to. They had been through far too much together. He couldn't loose him now. He couldn't help but think that maybe he didn't deserve the man's friendship. He used him and yet Much still looked out for him without a word.  
He tried to rationalize his thoughts. Much had a head injury, when he wakes up, he will be fine, he told himself. But he could not help the after thought that followed, if Much wakes up at all. He shook his head, that couldn't happen.

Djaq found what she was looking for and went back over to where Much was laying. She cleaned the blood off the cut on his head. It was quite a large gash, but not deep. Luckily it had stopped bleeding, so no major damage had been caused. She guessed that he just had concussion. She carefully applied some fluid to the head wound and then held a cloth covered in another liquid under his nose.

"Much, Much, open your eyes," she called softly to him.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell. Then his eyes shot open and he quickly tried to sit up, before Djaq slowly pushed him back down.

He groaned loudly before opening his eyes and looking at Djaq, "where are the pies?"

**Ohh you didn't think I would kill Much of did you? The gang would then all die of starvation and that probably wouldn't make a very good story.**


	6. Womanly Demands

**The next part of the story. Not sure when I will be able to get the next chapter done. Hint - reviews motivate me! Thanks to my beta reader Mizco who does the horrible job of reading through my work and helping me - again you are the best!!**

Robin stared at the manservant before walking up to him and hold of him. Much felt a pair of arms go around his neck and for a moment thought he was about to be strangled, before he realized it was a hug. He hugged him back before Robin released him, and Robin pulled away, grinning like a mad man.

Will smiled at the pair. Thank god Much was going to be all right, who knows what Robin would have been like if anything had happened to his best friend.  
He shuddered; it didn't even bear thinking about. He could not contemplate living without any member of the gang. What would life be like without Much and his never ending stomach or John and his solid silence or Robin and his crazy plans? He felt sick when he thought about a life without their physician. How would they  
cope without her intelligence, her calmness, and her loyalty? A lump started to form in his throat at the thought of it. His eyes immediately sought out the smallest member of the gang. She was fine, of course she was fine, she was rooting through a trunk looking for something.

His mind jolted as he remembered something; the mission.  
"Robin what happened?" he said. "I mean what happened with the chest, did you get it?" he carried on as he saw the confused look on Robin's face. Robin felt confused until it finally dawned on him and he understood what the carpenter was going on about. "No, it's being taken to Locksley. We need to make a plan."  
"Well how much time have we got?" asked Will sensibly.  
"Not long," Djaq said as she walked over from the trunk she had been rummaging threw. "About two and a half hours, give or take a little."

Much sniffed and got up, "Well than master, surely we should get going then." He stopped when he saw the look on the others faces.

"You're not going anywhere unless it is to go and lie back down," Djaq said glaring at him and pushing him back towards his bunk.

Much gulped and looked at Robin. "But Master, surely you" he began.  
"Much," Robin interrupted "Djaq's right you are in no fit state to go anywhere." Seeing his shoulders droop Robin went over to him and put a hand  
on his arm.  
"We will be back in no time, and Djaq will stay with you" he said  
Much frowned at him, "No heroics?"  
"No heroics, I promise," he said solemnly.  
Much just nodded and Robin patted him on the shoulder before reaching out for his bow "Rest, my friend, we will return shortly."

Will smiled at Djaq before turning and following Robin out of the camp. Djaq smiled back but quickly stopped when she caught Much looking at her with a  
strange look on his face. He muttered somethig before sitting back down with a blanket around him.  
"What?!" she asked. Much just muttered something under his breath at her and shook his head.

Much watched as Robin, Will and John jogged out of camp. Sighing, he lay back down, the headache was going off but his nose kept running and he kept feeling the urge to cough. Well he wasn't going anywhere so, so he might as well relax, he thought to himself.

Djaq's voice broke his chain of thought. "Much, take your clothes off" she stated simply.

Much's eyes flew wide open. He sat up. "What?" he exclaimed.

Djaq looked at him, "Didn't you hear me? I said I want you to take your clothes off," she said talking clearly as if she was speaking to a small child.

"You mean, here? Right now?" he said still shocked at thewoman's demand.

" No I was thinking about next Tuesday," she said sarcastically "Of course I mean now!"

"But, but, but I'll be naked!" the manservant spluttered.

Djaq rolled her eyes at him. "Come on Much, believe me I've seen it all before, I'm a physician for crying out loud."

"But you'll see me naked!" he squeaked before sneezing a couple of times.

Djaq waited until he had finished before replying.  
"Much you will get a cold if you sit in wet clothes, though it sounds like you already have one. Now are you going to undress yourself or am I going to have to do it my self?" she asked him politely.

"Fine, but turn around and no looking," he said as he began to take off his clothes turning bright red in the process.

Djaq sighed and turned around as she chucked him one of John's spare shirts. "Trust me, I believe I can control myself," she said dryly to him.

A few minutes later, Much had stripped and was now sitting in front of the fire in John's old shirt, drinking a warm drink that Djaq had given him. It tasted of wild berries and spice and soothed his throat whilst clearing his head. Djaq sat opposite him drying out his clothes by the fire. He would probably have to start dinner in moment. The others would be back soon and no doubt would be hungry after their mission. They would bring the chest back and then start hackling to be fed, just like always. Typical.

Much coughed, although he was feeling better he wasn't sure if he felt up to making soup. It would take a while and his head just didn't feel up to it.

Djaq noticed the look on the manservant's face. Poor Much. She smiled at him. "So Much, what should I make for dinner?" she asked him kindly.

**Any suggestion on what Djaq should make for dinner hmm? Any suggestion or ideas for the stories are welcome. Constructive critism is also welcome. Ohh and reviews are VERY welcome!**


	7. Burnt food and Brambles

**Thank you to BeckyScarlett and Mizco for the reviews!!**

**Here is the next part!**

Robin, Will and John were crouched in some bushes near the road leading to Locksley." Everyone knows the plan right?" Robin asked the others.  
John nodded, "We get the chest."  
Robin smiled at him. He liked a simple plan. Real men didn't need a plan with lots of detail. First they would take the guards out then grab the chest and be back at camp before sunset. Will nudged Robin as a cart with a lone guard appeared in view. Robin gripped his sword. This was going to be fun.

Djaq and Much sat in companionable silence whilst they ate. It was a simple meal of pheasant with some potatoes and carrots. If Much was honest, it was not bad for a woman who claimed not to cook. It would be simply delicious with some added spices. But apart form the blandness; it was reasonably edible.  
"I thought you said you couldn't cook," Much snuffled wrapped in three blankets by the fire.

Djaq turned and looked at him, "I don't, it is only this good because you were supervising."

Much coughed a bit before replying, "I don't think the others will see it that way."

"Hm, we'll see. Now Much I want you to get some rest okay?" she said.

Much just nodded and snuggled down by the fire as Djaq wrapped yet another blanket around him. Slowly she walked over to the kitchen a sly smile on her face.

Robin ducked; maybe simple plans weren't the best idea. He swung his sword round to stop the blade from slicing his arm off. On his left he could see Will taking on another two guards and he could hear John shout as he knocked another unconscious. Okay, so Marian said there was going to be one guard with it, but he hadn't been contemplating the other twelve that would be waiting for the guard in and around Locksley. Pushing another guard to the floor he whistled and headed into the forest with the chest in tow, quickly followed by Little John and Will.

"Get down!" Robin yelled as he jumped into the nearest bush as a fleet of arrows came hurtling overhead. Robin cursed quietly, why couldn't things ever be simple?

Djaq stirred the concoction over the fire trying not to breath in the smell that it was giving off. She looked up as the door of the camp opened. In walked all three of them looking a little worse for wear.

"Much is sleeping," she whispered pointing to the heap of blankets by the fire. John just nodded then put his staff down and started picking the twigs and leaves out of his hair. Robin strolled in carrying the chest. Djaq frowned at him as she saw the scratches down his arms. She then turned her gaze on Will who was concentrating on itching his arms and neck but turned red when he saw her looking.

"What happened?" she said looking at them with mild interest.

"There were some archers so we hid in some bushes, except the bush I hid in was in fact a bramble bush," Robin said shrugging as if it was normal.

"Will?" she said and raised an eyebrow as she waited for his answer.

"Like what Robin said, only I didn't notice they were stinging nettles until after I jumped in them," he said sheepishly at her.

Djaq just rolled her eyes and went to get some ointment. After she had dealt with their new injuries she made her way over to the pot near the fire. The  
others followed her. The three men peered into it.

"Oh, I didn't know we were having black pudding," said Robin.

"You're not, it is pheasant, only I think I over cooked it a little," Djaq replied peering at it like it was an unusual experiment.

"A little?" Robin muttered looking at her.

"Erm Djaq, what is, erm, that?" the carpenter asked pointing to a mass of white lumps and orange mush.

"Ohh they are potatoes and that's carrots" she replied smiling sweetly at them.

"Yum." Will said and forced a smile on his face.

"Enjoy!" she said before turning her back on them and sitting by the fire so they couldn't see her grinning.

John grimaced and tried to force down the food. When the girl said she couldn't cook, the girl meant she couldn't cook. The taste of watery mushy carrots blended in with the taste of the pheasant. Pheasant? It could have been a lump of coal from the taste of it. He glanced a look at the others. They were coping no better. Will was forcing it down by taking large swigs ofwater, while Robin was opting for the 'throw it on the fire and destroy the evidence' tactic.

Finally after forcing as much of Djaq food down them as possible they relaxed by the fire.  
"Are we going to open the chest now, Robin?" Will enquired.

"No let's wait until morning. That way Much can see it too," the leader replied. The others nodded. Djaq yawned and wished them all goodnight before taking her blanket and shuffling to her bunk. Will studied her for a bit, watching her chest rise and fall. She looked peaceful.

His stomach lurched and he made a quick exit from camp. He groaned, he felt acid burning his throat. He took a gulp of water. He hadn't planned on seeing his dinner that soon. He looked back towards the sleeping Saracen she may look like a sleeping angel but her cooking skills seemed to have been devised in hell.

**Ooooooh I wonder what will be in the chest?? (I'd be over the moon if I got four or more reviews and then I would post the next part even quicker hint hint)**

**The next part may contain the Sheriff, Sir Guy and a little bit of Allan!!  
REVIEW!!**


	8. Confusion and Wine

**Okay ermm I usually thank people for their reviews but, well I didn't get any (sobs) never mind maybe you were all busy or you computers all crashed. Maybe I shouldn't of hinted that I would like about four reviews. Anyways here is the next part. Please, Please if you don't like it please tell me cause then I can stop writing and the wonderful Mizco wouldn't have the horrible task or reading and checking my work.**

Much opened his eyes. He could hear the sound of wood being chopped, that meant Will was up. He sat up slowly. His headache was gone. He rubbed his eyes and then rubbed them again. He must be dreaming, Robin was struggling into camp with three buckets of water. How very strange.

Djaq went over to him and placed a cool hand on his forehead. She smiled, as she felt no fever. "How are you feeling Much?" she asked him.

"Hungry," he croaked and coughed a little. "And maybe a little thirsty," he added, whilst wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Shall I make some breakfast then?" she said innocently.

"No!" Will, Robin and John shouted in unison.

"I'll make breakfast," Robin added hesitantly as he saw the look on Djaq's face. "Will can help me," he said as he grabbed the carpenter and pulled him towards the kitchen. An hour later the outlaws were sat down eating egg for breakfast. It wasn't bad seeing as it was going to be fried eggs, but eventually turned into scrambled egg after a heated discussion on the best way to separate an the damn things.

After eating breakfast, Robin got up and fetched the chest into he centre of camp. "Ready lads?" the archer asked, "Lets see what the sheriff kindly donated us." He stepped back to allow Will room to pick the lock.

After a few seconds of work Will lifted the lid and stepped back. John frowned at the contents. Surely they had been tricked. Robin made his way over to the chest rummage through it. The chest contained nothing but about three dozen or so bottles of fine red wine.

"What? No gold, no jewels, nothing?" Much said scratching his head.

"Nothing," Robin confirmed, this didn't make sense. Why were the sheriff and Gisbourne so secretive over a couple of bottles of wine?

"Maybe we intercepted Gisbourne's wine supply?" Djaq offered. "At least we have stole something of his," she said trying to cheer up the glum expressions on her friends' faces.

"No Djaq there must be more to it than that, this doesn't make sense. What would the sheriff be wanting all this wine for?" Will said.

"Robin what are we going to do with it?" asked Much.

"Give it to the poor," John stated. "Give wine to the poor? Master surely you-" Much began as Djaq cut him off, "That wouldn't be a good idea. You shouldn't drink alcohol on an empty stomach; it's bad for you. I'm sure they would enjoy it but I bet you they won't be so grateful the next morning."

"Hm, yeah and they would probably get into all sorts of trouble."

"Yeah," agreed Much, "remember the time when Will drank all that ale and then went walkabouts, we spent half the night looking for him."  
Djaq laughed at he memory, "Remember the excuse you gave us?" she said pointing to Will, "You said you couldn't find the new camp and you were the one who built it!"

Will scratched his head all he could remember was waking up in a ditch outside Clun hugging half a chicken and waking up with an awful headache. The chicken being gift from a grateful peasant. Another thing he was sure we would never live down.

Robin picked up a bottle and turned it round to read the label. "This must of cost a fortune; it's French by the looks of it. But there's so much of it, enough for a banquet," Robin said thinking out loud.

" Robin," Djaq said turning towards her leader, "What if it isn't all for the sheriff, what if he has visitors?"

Robin turned towards their female member. Of course, it all made sense. The sheriff must have some important people he needed to impress. So something was going on at the castle and he was going to find out what. He had to see Marian; she would know what was going on. A smile graced his face at the thought of seeing her again. Maybe they would be able to spend some real time together discussing life and sharing information. Although information wasn't the only thing he wanted to get from her.

"Lad's we need to find out what is going on in Nottingham," Robin stated as he looked at his friends. "Will and John, you go and do the food drop offs in Locksley, Knighton and Clun, while us three go and find out what's happening at the castle," he said as he handed Djaq her sword. The two men just nodded before fetching the large sacks of food.

Djaq carefully finished putting her belt on and put her sword in the sheath. She picked up her dagger and tucked it away. She looked round to try and locate her cloak but with no luck. She cursed, where was the damn thing? The last time she had seen it was the night before. Much. She sighed, it was just her luck that it had been her cloak that Much had used to dry himself on last night. She turned back around and came face to face with Will.

"Here," he muttered quietly, "You can borrow my cloak, if you want, seeing as your is wet and you can't sneak into Nottingham with a wet cloak," he rambled on, his ears turning slightly red in the process.  
Djaq took the offered cloak and smiled at him, "Thanks" she said grinning at him. He mumbled something and seemed to turn slightly redder before he joined John by the sacks of food.

Djaq put the cloak on; it was a little long but served its purpose. She wrapped it around her. It smelt of Will, of wood shavings and wood smoke. She liked the smell; it made her sort of feel warm and secure. She smiled, but quickly wiped the smile off her face, those were dangerous thoughts. You shouldn't have those thoughts about friends; especially close friends. It must be down to tiredness. Only the deepest of sleepers could sleep through the chorus of noise that lasted throughout the night. Not only Little John's snoring and Much's muttering had kept her awake but a rather annoying owl had decided to perch just outside camp and hoot till its hearts content. If Djaq was as good as Robin with a bow and arrow the owl would have ended up being used to feather Robin's next batch of arrows.

Guy watched silently as the sheriff picked up one of the many birds. "Is everything ready for our guest?" the sheriff said carefully stroking the feathered creature in his hand.  
Guy sighed, "Yes my lord, the chest have arrived at Locksley by now and he himself is due in the morning."

"Good," the sheriff said turning his attention back to the bird. "He will take the road around the forest and Hood will never see him coming. As soon as we get him on our side we will be unstoppable!" he said talking to himself.  
"Oh Gisbourne, we may need to get some other items to make his stay, well, more pleasurable."  
Guy just lent against the wall and raised an eyebrow at the sheriff.

"If we want to get rid of Hood once and for good than we need to keep this man happy. Go and round up some women, according to my sources he has, lets say, a ravishing appetite for the other sex, so keep him happy Gisbourne. Ohh and make sure you leper wears something desirable. We want his every need catered for."

"Of course my lord" he replied as he made for the door. One thing was for sure; he was not letting Marian with in an inch of this man. He was not going to make her parade up and down like some common wench just to please the man, no matter how important he was.

He smiled, seeing Hood swing would make it all worthwhile. Once Hood and his little gang have been taken care of then nothing would stand in the way of him and absolute power. He would have everything he ever dreamed of. He would get respect. He smiled at he thought. A few more hours and then he would go home and prepare for the visitor. There was so much to do; shaking his head Guy strode off down the corridors looking for his right hand man.

He found Allan in the kitchen drinking ale and eating a piece of bread whilst flirting with a kitchen maid. That man will never learn, he thought to himself. "Allan," he barked, causing the man to nearly fall off his stool.

"Alright Giz?" the man asked whilst straightening his tunic.

Guy snarled at his nickname before thrusting a list into the man's hand. "Fetch these, they're needed for the guest," he ordered.

"Guest? Anyone special? Is it that fat lord with the moustache, you know the one, the one that smells like a stable?" Allan said chatting away.

Gisbourne gritted his teeth. "No it is not Lord Flander, now go!"

"All right, all right keep your hair on!" Allan muttered as he jogged away from Sir Guy. He looked at the list. Who ever the guest was, he sure needed a lot of stuff and the sheriff must want to impress him. It looked interesting, pity he couldn't read it.

**So there you go. Erm for those of you who don't know the review button is in the bottem left hand corner. All you have to do is click. Please be honest I won't be offended. I just want to know that someone is out there. Saying something (good or bad) is better than saying nothing!**


	9. Questions in Nottingham

**Thank you for your reviews - you are all amazing )**

**Here is the next part, it contains some Allan/Djaq for Elmlea **

**And Mizco is amazing!! so erm thanks (again!)**

Much looked at his two companions. They were both silent. Much looked around; silence made him nervous. Silence meant that they were thinking and he didn't know what they were thinking of. Clearing his throat, he decided to start a conversation.

"Can we pick up some supplies in Nottingham, Robin," the man asked his master hopefully. Djaq smiled, Robin looked annoyed by Much's question. No doubt he had been daydreaming about a certain someone.

"No Much, we're here on business. We need to find out what is going on at the castle," the leader sighed.

"But Master, surely we can pick up some flour, or something. I thought we may have pies for supper?" Much said getting quite excited at the prospect.

"Fine," Robin said agreeing just for the sake of shutting him up. "You go get supplies, Djaq can see if she can get any information and I'll go talk to Marian."

Now it was Djaq's turn to frown. Why did she have to go and find out information? She didn't have any contacts in Nottingham, unlike the others. A shadow of suspicion followed her and she knew it. She was a Saracen. But not any Saracen, she was Robin Hood's Saracen. She really disliked that name. Why did these people feel that she had to be owned? She was a free woman, nobody owned her. Yet these people couldn't seem to grasp this concept. Rumours from the holy land travel trough the villages. Stories told in bars, made people believe in the wild accusations. All Saracen were savages, they know witchcraft and spread diseases. She pretended not to hear them, but they still hurt. She hated the fact that she stood out, that she was different. Her darker skin and exotic accent gave her away. It annoyed her that the others could blend in so easily with the villages while she had to hide behind a cloak. She looked at Robin. It was okay for him, he liked standing out. Robin stood out in a good way. He was a hero, the savoiur of Nottinghamshire, the savoiur of England. She stood out though for entirely different reasons and she hated it.

Robin had made his mind up and there was nothing she could do to change it. Oh well, she thought. She would just wander around Nottingham for several hours.  
Given the choice, she would of gone on delivery run any day. She always preferred walking round the villages. It seemed that people tended to forget  
that you were different when you are giving them food. She would give almost anything to be wandering round Clun with Will. Ohh and John, she reminded herself. Yes she meant with John as well. Robin nudged her and pushed her onto a cart full of hay. He laughed at her before jumping on after. She ducked down as the cart trundled through the gates.

"We'll meet back outside The Trip to Jerusalem Inn in about three hours," Robin told the others as he started jogging towards the castle. Djaq rolled her eyes as Much yelled at his master to be careful. Nodding at Djaq Much stalked past and headed towards the market. Djaq turned round and started to wander down an alleyway, it was going to be a long morning.

Much wandered down the markets looking at the stalls, well trying to look at the stalls. But it was not an easy task with three sacks of flour and a couple of loaves of bread. Maybe some meat would be nice. Much decided to make his way over the market place in search of a butchers.

Djaq turned as she heard the clank of armour behind her and slipped into the shadows. Allan strode past followed by four guards; two of them were carrying a range of different supplies. Maybe she did have a contact in Nottingham after all.

Marian growled softly at the idiot of a guard who was trying his best to look at her as she struggled to pull the top over her head without exposing herself. She had been ordered to get some new clothes for whatever visitor the sheriff was entertaining. The guard smirked at her and continued watching with a large grin on his face. She would love to just wipe it off him.

"You can wait outside you know," she said hauntingly at he guard.

"Yes my lady, but where would be the fun in that?" came the guards reply. Her eyes widened as she the voice.

"Erm Sarah, have you got this in green?" she said to the dressmaker. "Oh and can you see if you can find anything that will go with this?" she added picking up a dress.

The dressmaker nodded before leaving the room. Marian opened her mouth to speak but was quickly stopped from talking. After a few minutes of this she gently pushed him away. She smiled at him; she couldn't help herself. He was wearing his trademark cheeky grin. As far as he was concerned his questions could wait till later.

"Go and pick up the order from the blacksmiths" Allan ordered. Two guards made there way over to the shop. Djaq saw her opportunity and made her move.

"Hello Allan," she said quietly in his ear.

"Hello, Djaq. Jesus what are you doing here? I'm not being funny but you're gonna get caught if you stand about here" he said frantically and pulled her into the shadows. She just smiled and looked up at him as if it was normal for her to wander up and greet him. He looked down at the girl trying to read her expression and failing. Djaq was one of the only people Allan couldn't work out. He usually prided himself on the fact that he could read the mind of any member of the opposite sex. Well any female who wasn't Djaq. Maybe she had come to forgive him and to tell him that he should come back. His heart soared at the idea.

"Allan, what are you doing?" she asked simply.

"I could ask you the same question. What the hell are you thinking walking through the middle of Nottingham? Someone might see you!" he quickly retorted.

She sighed and looked down at the ground before raising her gaze to meet his, "Someone like you?" she replied quietly. He could hear the pain in her voice. He would have preferred her to hit him or yell at him, it would have been less painful.

He decided to ignore the remark and just grinned at her. "Oi, where's lover boy? I thought the two of you never went anywhere without the other," Allan gave her a suggestive smirk.

Djaq rolled her eyes, "And which lover boy are you talking about?" she said unfazed by his attempt to embarrass her. Her 'lover boy' used to change weekly, sometimes it would be Much or Will or sometimes it was just a peasant that had smiled at her on delivery runs. She had a sneaky suspicious Allan was talking about Will.

"Will, of course," he said his blue eyes sparkling.

"Will is fine, and he is _not_ my lover boy," she said.

"Sure, what ever you say Djaq," he replied.

Djaq sighed this was pointless. It was less hassle to go into a tavern and gain information. She loathed the taverns, with all the men staring at her and making snide remarks. She turned her back on Allan and made a move to walk away. Instead he placed a hand upon her arm and looked into her eyes. Allan decided to change tactic, embarrassing her was clearly not working and he was desperate to find out what she wanted.

"Why are you here Djaq?" he whispered, leaning into her.

"I need information and you're my only contact," she muttered begrudgingly. So it was information she needed.

" Some ponce is visiting the Sheriff, I don't know who though. Guy asked me to get this," he said and showed her the list. Djaq took the list and began studying it carefully. She looked up when she heard the familiar sound of chain mail approaching.

"Djaq, get out of here now!" he whispered frantically.

" No, they'll see me. I won't get away," she replied. A plan quickly formed in her head.

"I'm sorry Allan," she said looking regrettably at him. Sorry? Allan frowned at her, wondering what the hell was going on when she grabbed the moneybag from his side and threw a punch into his groin. He bent over from the force of the punch, gasping he looked up to see the four guards chasing the lithe figure. Smiling he started wandering back to the castle, he had forgotten what a good fighter she was.

**Okay then, there you go! Read and Review!!**


	10. Roof Hopping and Tea Parties

**Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers.**

**Beauty11-_ Yeah, I thought it would be funny to put some Allan/Djaq in. Glad you like it!!_**

**KeepingAmused-_ Thanks for your wonderful comments. I am really pleased you like it!_**

**Elmlea- _I'm pleased you liked the Allan/Djaq. Here's the update!_**

**Candyfloss77-_ Really glad you like it. Thankyou for your comment!_**

**Mizco-_ I'm really happy you found it funny. Thanks for the comment and thankyou for all your help!!_**

**Okay then, here it is...**

"Robin!" Marian exclaimed as she pushed him off her.

"What?" he replied back. Marian just shook her head. The pair were standing down an alleyway, whilst Robin received information.

"What did you want to ask me?" she giggled as she held his face to stop him from making another assault on her mouth.

He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Is the sheriff expecting a visitor?" Robin questioned and proceeded to tell her about the contents of the chest.

"He is, but I do not know who he is. It is all so secretive. I will let you know when I find something,"

"When?" he said raising his eyebrows at her. She just smiled sweetly at him and gave him another kiss. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" he said seriously. She grinned as he mimicked the same words she told him only yesterday. Her eyes travelled down his profile.

"Robin how did you get those scratches?" she questioned.

"I'll see you soon, my love" was the annoying reply she got before he disappeared into the crowd. Sighing, she wandered back to the castle.

Sweating, Much put down the bags of supplies. There was enough to feed a small army. At least they won't go hungry, thought Much, feeling rather pleased with himself. Much dropped the bag suddenly and pivoted on the spot. "Outlaw!" a large guard shouted and ran past him, knocking him over in the process. Much groaned, why couldn't Robin keep out of trouble? He quickly picked up the bags and started to stagger over to where the guard had headed.

Robin cursed as he heard a commotion occurring near the market place. Much. Honestly, why did the man always end up needing rescuing? Robin broke into a jog, keeping an eye out for more guards.

Much stopped and looked up. What in god's name was she doing? He stared at the woman wondering what on earth was going through her mind.

"Much!" shouted Robin as he grabbed the man's shoulder gasping for breath. "What's going on?" he said wheezing slightly.

For an answer Much just pointed to the rooftops.

Djaq took a breath and jumped. She could hear the guards behind her. A second or two later she landed into a forwards roll before getting up and scrambling along the next roof. It had seemed a good idea at the time. She had run out from the shadows holding the moneybag and list. She decided climbing onto the roof tops out of harms way seemed like her best option. It was a good plan to start with, until some guards found a ladder and proceeded to follow her. Thus making her hop from roof to roof to escape them. It was fairly easy to evade a large lumbering guard with all but her escapades were drawing quite a lot of attention. She cursed quietly; the guards were getting clever. They were now posting one guard on each roof, making her options limited. She and leapt onto the baker's roof sliding slightly before she managed to grab hold of the straw roof. She scrambled up a bit more thinking about her next move. She spotted Robin and Much in the market place, mouths ajar, looking strangely at her. Time to go. Crawling, she clambered down to the lowest part of the roof. It was still a good few metres form the floor. She turned round quickly as she saw a guard attempt to follow her. Robin saw this and quickly untied a pair of horses and chucked the reigns to Much. He then turned his gaze back to their female outlaw.

John looked over to Will. He was standing at the edge of Nettlestone, talking quietly to a blonde girl. The girl giggled and stroked his arm as he handed her a bunch of food. Will just looked confused at the gesture and moved on to the next family. He noticed the girl turned and shake her head before staring at the young outlaw. John chuckled. For one so smart; Will could be extremely dumb around women. The boy really didn't have a clue. He made his way over to him. Will looked up as he finished handing out the last of the food to an old man.

"Ready?" Will asked. John just nodded but as they were about to leave they heard a yell. John and Will looked at each other. They were surrounded.

Djaq winced at the loud crash before swinging down off the roof and running over to Robin and Much. Her heart was pumping with adrenaline as Robin pulled her up behind him onto the horse. He quickly forced the horse into a full canter and they charged out of the gates, Much following closely behind. Djaq held on tightly as the horses raced into the canopy of the trees.

Will sighed, this was happening more often. He should have seen this coming. He looked at John. John was stood still waiting for Will to make his move. Will nodded and carefully and proceeded to move the wooden counter. He didn't mind playing with the village children. But sometimes all the attention was a bit embarrassing. At this moment, he and John were in the centre of a small crowd of children who were asking questions and pulling their hands, wanting them to play with them.  
Will had already told several stories about various raids and fights they had been involved in. John tended to just smile at them. Though his smile did fade a little when a small girl took his hand and wanted him to join a tea party with her doll. They should be back at camp by now. The others would be there soon and would start wondering where they were.

An idea struck Will, "We have to go," he told the children softly. "We have a mission to complete, but we will come back soon okay?" he said gently looking at the sad faces of the little children. He got up and dusted himself off. Picking up his axe, he went to rescue Little John from the tea party. He found John sitting on the grass surrounded by flowers and sipping tea from a small cup. He laughed; he had never seen Little John look so scared.

**Thank you for reading, please review!!**


	11. Arguements and Arkward Apologies

**Thankyou to all my reviewers -(Mizco, Candyfloss77, Beauty11, Elmlea and KeepingAmused) You're fantastic!!**

**Here is the next part. Although I'm not sure when I can update next, I promise you it won't be long. Thank you **

**Soulprovider x**

Will was making his way to camp and frowned when he heard voices.  
"What were you thinking? You could have been captured!" Will heard Robin say exasperatedly.

"Or killed," Much added.

Will and John looked at each other. Killed? The two men broke into a run to find out what was happening. Will and John raced into the middle of camp, Djaq was sat on a stool with her hands resting on her lap watching as Robin and Much paced about and lectured her. Will let out the breath he was unconsciously holding, he was so relieved to find her unharmed. John just shook his head; Much was being over dramatic as per usual.

"For Christ's sake Djaq, I told you to get information and stay out of trouble not go roof hopping with guards," The leader said, turning on her.

Roof hopping? Will frowned, Djaq had been roof hopping? What was Djaq doing jumping from roof to roof? John just looked at the girl, what would it be next with her? Haystack hiding? That girl needed a serious talk to.

Djaq bit her lip. The sight of her two comrades pacing up and down Her mind, told her that grinning or laughing wouldn't be a good idea. What was the big deal? Robin did this type of stuff all the time, and the gang never seemed to have a problem with it. She shook her head at them; they were over reacting. Judging by the looks on the two men's faces, she was in trouble. She decided to try and look submissive, hoping that it would all blow over soon. It didn't seem to work.

"Well you could at least pretend to be sorry," Much scolded.

Sorry? What should she be sorry for? She hadn't done anything wrong. "Robin," she said calmly looking into his eyes, "I did as I was told, I went and found out information, but the guards saw me so I ran," her gaze turned steely, " Maybe you would of preferred it if I had screamed and waited for you to rescue me, like some little child?"

She stood up "And then you big strong men, would come and rescued me. Ohh no wait maybe you wouldn't of. Remember last time Robin? You didn't come for me last time, so maybe I wasn't prepared to take that risk."

Robin winced; her words stung. He couldn't deny them either, they were all true. He couldn't count the times he wished he had acted differently that day. He had seen red and forgot where his loyalty lied. But he swore that would never happen again, his gang would come first.

Much stepped in between Djaq and Robin. "So what information did you get Djaq?" he asked her.

Djaq broke her gaze with Robin and turned to the manservant, immediately breaking the tension. "Catch" she said and tossed a heavy moneybag to Much.

"How did you get this?" he said feeling the weight of it.

She ignored the question and turned to the others. "There is an important guest arriving at midday. Some guards were sent to get this," she said and pulled a piece of paper out of her top. Will just stared at her chest and with his mouth open.

"What?" she said frowning at him, "I was being chased by guards at time and these trousers don't have a pocket."

"How did you get this?" Robin said looking at the list and grinning. Djaq started to take her sword off "I did as you told me to and found some information. Allan said that the sheriff-"

"Allan?" Robin cut her of and turned to her again looking shocked. Djaq tensed, she had expected this reaction. She nodded and carried on unbuckling her belt.

"You talked to Allan?" Robin shouted.

Djaq turned to face him; she had had enough. "Yes Robin, Allan," she said meeting his gaze once again.

"Djaq are you stupid?" Much said disapprovingly.

"Traitor!" John growled.

Will just stared at her. What had possessed her to see that thief?

She turned and glared at them all. If they wanted a fight she was more than happy to oblige. "You said I had to find out what was happening, so I talked to the only person I could" she said quietly, danger flashing in her eyes.

"Djaq, there are hundreds of people you could talk to instead of that liar!" Robin yelled, looking at her as if she had gone mad.

"Oh yeah," she said and gave a cold laugh, "I can't talk to anyone. Don't you see the looks, don't you hear the whispers? They don't trust me Robin and they never will. I'm different. People don't like different, it scares them. They won't accept me Robin they never have and never will. You're blind Robin you only see what you want to see. I thought I was equal here, but I was wrong. I thought you cared, but I was wrong about that too." Djaq turned away, tears threatening to fall, and grabbed her sword.

She pushed passed Will and John and rushed out of camp. The men just stood there, letting Djaq's words sink in. Much turned to follow her, but John stopped him, "Let her go" he said quietly "she needs some space." Much nodded and made his way over to the kitchen to start preparing something to eat. Robin just stalked over to the fire and sat with his head in his hands. Will sat next to him; arguments were rare in the camp. It seemed ago that he had been laughing with the children, now he just felt depressed. His mind wandered to how Djaq must be feeling.

Djaq sat in a clearing. She took a deep breath; she hated fighting with them. She had let her anger get the better of her and she felt ashamed. She had said some bad things, things that she wished she could take back. Part of her didn't want to take them back though, maybe because part of it was true. She took another deep breath trying to calm herself. She would head back soon; she needed to go and apologise. The idea of apologising was not one she looked forward to but she would swallow her pride if it meant that they could be friends. Without them, there was no point to her being in England. Without them, there was no point to her existence. They were her family and family meant the world to her.

Robin looked up. All eyes were upon him. He felt bad; he should have known that one of his gang was feeling that way. He had already lost one member and he was not prepared to loose another. He would ask her for forgiveness as soon as she returned. He did care for her, of course he did. Djaq was like the little sister he never had. He would do anything to protect her. Everyone cared for her; maybe they just showed it in the wrong way. They did treat her differently, but they tried hard not to. They just didn't want to see her harmed in any way.

Will was absently carving a piece of wood whilst glancing towards the camp entrance, something could have happened to her. He needed to find her. If she didn't return soon, he would go and find her and bring her home.

John looked at the sullen faces of his comrades. Everyone knew Djaq could have a temper, but usually it was kept in check. This was so unlike her, he thought to himself, Djaq was always in control of her emotions. Maybe it was that time again, he wondered. Every so often Djaq could get tired and irritable, she was a woman he reminded himself. Maybe Robin's lecture had just pushed her over the edge.

Djaq took a deep breath before entering the camp. She felt awful. Her eyes sought out Robin.  
"Sorry," she muttered unable to meet his gaze.

Robin stood up and tilted her head so he could look at her, "You have nothing to be sorry for my friend," he told her, "I am sorry, I should have been a better leader."

"You are a good leader Robin," she said finally looking at him. "Are we friends still?" she asked tentatively.

"We always were," he smiled and gave her a big hug. They pulled away quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"So," said Robin clearing his throat, "Let's see what the sheriff ordered."

**Tahh Dahh !! Please review -(it makes me happy) ((when I'm happy I write..)) (((Thats a hint to review if you didn't know)))**


	12. Strangers and Disguises

**I decided after the last chapter to have some fun and well this is the result, hopefully it is laid out better than before so it should be easier to understand. A really, really big thanks to all my reviewers thanks to you this chapter is up here so quickly. So enjoy (and review).**

The gang went and huddled round the fire and looked at the list. Will immediately went over to Djaq and sat near her. He desperately wanted her to feel better. He wanted her to know that she was needed. The gang wouldn't survive without her; everyone knew that. He was sure he couldn't survive without her. Djaq felt Will sit down next to her and she rested her back against his shoulder. He felt warm. Djaq yawned, she felt so tired, but she forced herself to focus on the list.

Robin frowned slightly as he studied the list. Much peered over his shoulder to take a look. Which was pretty pointless seeing as he couldn't read a word of it.

"Master?" Much asked as a way of telling Robin to read it out loud.

"It looks like a shopping list, but what would the sheriff be wanting with: oysters, red wine, meat, frogs, snails, bread, garlic, fine cloth and women?" Robin said scratching his head.

"Witchcraft," John muttered.

Djaq rolled her eyes, "Well he's obviously male, isn't he?" she said pointing to the list. Robin nodded in agreement. "But who is he?" Robin voiced the question on everyone's mind.

* * *

The sheriff was stood in his chamber humming. He smiled, this man would help them win the battle for the crown and for the crown he didn't mind having to bathe. His humming was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What?" he shouted irritably as he wrapped a towel around himself and padded towards the door. Allan entered about to speak but quickly shut his mouth and swallowed at the sight that greeted him. "Guy says that he will be here anytime," Allan began.

"Fine," dismissed the sheriff as he began looking for some clothes. Allan shifted slightly before starting to talk again, "Erm there is some bad news though, Well you see"

The sheriff stopped what he was doing and turned to the man and glared, "Spit it out," he snapped.  
"It seems that the wine has gone missing; it never reached Locksley Manor."

"What?" he yelled. "Hood!" he growled before picking up a wine goble and hurled it at the door. Allan ducked on instinct, before making a hasty exit from the room.

* * *

The outlaws sat in silence, trying to figure out what to do next. For the last half an hour they had been trying to come up with a plan to find out what was going on at the castle. So far, they had nothing. Much glanced at the others, "What about getting in through the kitchens? We could knock out a couple of guards, that usually seems to work?" Much said staring at the others for their opinions.

"No," Robin said, "We need something clever. Something we haven't done before."

"Ohh what about Djaq?" Much asked excitedly.

"What about Djaq" she said cautiously.

"Djaq could dress up as a serving maid and get us in like she did last time, remember?"

Will nodded. How could he forget? It was the best plan they had come up with so far and he wouldn't mind seeing her in a dress again. "No way," Djaq snorted, "That was a one off and anyway, that was for the Count's party. People are going to notice me if I wander round the castle in a long floaty dress." She reasoned. Much sighed, it had seemed like a good plan.

Robin sat there chewing his lip, thoughtfully. "I think you may be onto something there, my friend." He said smiling at the others. "I am?" Much said looking confused and shared a puzzled look with John and Will.  
"Ohh" Djaq said grinning at Robin as it dawned on her. "Yes, that could work," she said to him whilst studying the three men. Will gulped; he didn't like the way Robin and Djaq were looking at him. This couldn't be good.

* * *

The sheriff stood on the steps of the castle grinning widely. Guy was stood by his side and Allan a little to the left slouching slightly. The castle gates opened and in trotted a white stallion flanked by two brown horses each carrying a guard of some sort. Allan immediately stood up straight and regarded the stranger with some interest. The man pulled his horse to a halt at the end of the steps and dismounted. He took off his riding gloves and pulled down the hood of the cloak. Allan frowned as the young looking man jogged up the steps. He bowed deeply before the sheriff and knelt and kissed the ring on his right hand. The sheriff looked around; pleased by this show of respect.  
" My Lord, Sheriff Vasey, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance" siad the slightly accented voice as he rose to stand by Vasey. The man was significantly taller than the sheriff, around the same height as Allan. He was tall but well built with fine clothes gracing his frame.

"My Lord Klaviere, I hope your journey was not too tiresome," the sheriff said whilst guiding the man inside. Gisbourne turned to follow and motioning Allan to do the same. Frowning, Allan followed wondering what was so important about this man.

* * *

"Will, stop it, you look fine," Djaq said swatting his hand away from fiddling with the buttons on his top. He did not feel fine. Still he was sure he had gotten off lightly compared to John and Much.

"This I do not like," said John muttering darkly and throwing Robin a nasty look.  
"John! You're going to have to keep still," Djaq scolded as she pulled the cloth over Little John's head.

"Much, come on out," Robin said batting the curtain that he was hiding behind. "No, I won't," came Much's reply. "Much," Robin said as though his was talking to a stubborn child.  
"Robin you can't make me! Please Master don't!" Much said his voice rising higher and higher.

"Much! Stop acting like a girl!" Robin said sternly, as Much pulled back the curtain and huffily stalked into the middle of camp.

"I didn't mean it like that," Robin said quickly as he saw the look Much was giving him. Will snorted at the sight of the manservant. "I don't know what you're laughing about. It could have easily been you in this" he said gesticulating to the garments of clothing he was wearing. He cursed Will for ever coming up with the idea that drawing sticks was fair.

"There, you're finished," said Djaq getting up and inspecting her handiwork. John just grumbled under his breath and went and sat by the fire.  
"That just leaves you to get changed Djaq," said Robin with a smirk on his face. Glaring at him, she grabbed the disguise Robin held out for her and headed behind the  
curtain. A few minutes later she returned. He opened his mouth to make a comment but due to the look on her face he decided against it. She was dressed in a simple serving maid's outfit. It was lucky that the outlaws had ambushed a cloth maker, the clothes were supposed to have been distributed to the poor. But thankfully they hadn't and now could be used as part of Robin's plan.

Robin was dressed in simple clothes much like Djaq's and was supposed to be one of the many serving men who worked at Nottingham castle. Will was dressed like a stable boy and would keep a look out for trouble and get the horses ready for their escape. Whilst Robin and Djaq would wander round the castle seeing what was going on, Much and John would talk to servants in and around the kitchens. John didn't mind this task he had been assigned but there must be a better way of getting in. He was dressed in a long gown with an apron and some sort of bonnet. It had been Robin's great idea for him to dress up like a washerwoman. The dress felt weird, though he didn't mind the breeze he felt round his legs when the wind picked up. Of all Robin's crazy plans this must be one of the worst . John had still detested the idea but unfortunately he had been out voted. Sighing he smoothed down the dress and his new found breasts, which consisted of a two lumps of cloth shoved down the top and arranged to look the real thing. The only problem being that when he moved the lumps of cloth travelled downwards and ended up near his stomach. He then had to pull them back up again, in his opinion he didn't think that seemed very ladylike.

Much was still sat sulking in the corner. He, like John, had probably come out worse in this plan. Djaq made her way over to him and carefully sat by him.

"Much," she said kindly, "You can't take your shield or sword to Nottingham dressed like that." Much stuck his lip out; this was so unfair, why couldn't he be a stable boy like Will?  
"One more thing Much, you need to shave," she added holding out a razor and mirror. "Why?" he asked her as he took the razor.  
Djaq smiled at him, "I don't know about you, but I have never seen a kitchen girl with that much facial hair before."

**Right you should know what to do by now... so I'm not going to tell you CoughREVIEWCough!!**


	13. Work and Washing

**Hello again. I quite suprised myself by getting this chapter done so quickly. I had some trouble with it so please be forgiving if it is not up to standar.**

**MissWed- Thanks for the review. Hope the mental images aren't too disturbing.**

**Candyfloss77- I'm glad you found it amusing. Here's the next part!**

**Elmlea- Thankyou, I hope you like the next bit.**

**Mizco- Yeah I am being pretty awful to Much, but who can resist giving John boobs! Thanks for you help with this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Beauty11- Thank you for you review. I think John would make a lovely lady...**

**Biancaneve- Ohh I cannot be held responisble for any nightmaires caused by images of John and Much in a dress. To be honest I would be a little uncomfortable if I were them.**

**Blah Blah Blah life is busy. But I will update soon. So on with the chapter!!**

The sheriff sat in his seat in the main hall. His visitor stood up and seemed to be admiring the room. "Quite a place you have here," he commented.

Vasey chuckled, "Yes, it is," he agreed, "Please, Lord Klaviere have a drink," he said offering a goblet of wine. Lord Klaviere took the wine and settled into the chair by the sheriff.

"Please Vasey, call me Claude, Lord Klaviere seems so formal," he said. The sheriff merely nodded.

"Gisbourne, is everything prepared for the Lord's welcoming banquet?" Guy stepped out of the shadows, "Yes my lord."

"Good," replied the sheriff. "Then take Claude to his room, he needs to get ready for tonight." Gisbourne nodded and left the room followed by the man.

* * *

Robin walked down the corridor. He stopped at the familiar door with a huge grin on his face and knocked loudly.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"A drink my lady?" he said raising his voice slightly higher than normal. Marian frowned and put down her embroidery. She was sure she had not asked for a drink. She opened the door and grinned at the familiar person that greeted her.

* * *

Djaq hurried along the corridor trying her best to avoid the guards. She stopped as she found what she was looking for. She opened the door and picked up a bucket and scrubbing brush. She could hear female voices approaching; quickly she slipped inside the small room and gently locked the door. The last thing she wanted was to run into a couple of maids, they would recognise her immediately. Djaq put her ear to the door and listened to the voices on the other side.

"My Aunt gave some blnkets to Robin Hood, you know," came one voice.

"Well it must be pretty cold out there in the forest," came a slightly higher one. They sounded young, probably Will's age or a little over.

" I could think of a way or two about keeping warm in a forest if I was with them," came the reply from the first voice, followed by a lot of giggling. She heard the sweep of a brush on the stone floor. She was going to have to wait until they left.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that, you're married," scolded the voice.

The other maid just snorted, "It's not as if I'm doing anything wrong. I'm only thinking and they are handsome."

"Mmm," the other agreed.

"It's not fair, I bet that Saracen woman gets all of them, lucky woman." Djaq frowned; it felt wrong listening to people talk about her friends like this. The voices were starting to fade as the maids moved away. Djaq waited a few more moments before unlocking the door. She knew how it must look to others; an un-married woman living with a group of men in a forest was not good for anyone's dignity. Still, she liked to think that people would be able to understand that they gave her freedom and she gave them nothing like that in return.

* * *

Will scurried along the corridor, jumping into the shadows to avoid some maids. He didn't want to knock anyone out if possible. He needed to get to the stables. Three horses should be enough. One for John one for Robin and Much and Djaq could share with him. He smiled, Djaq hated being in that dress, to be honest he rather enjoyed the sight.

* * *

Djaq cursed as another lot of guards trampled over the piece of floor she had spent the last half an hour scrubbing. She stretched and looked around. So far there had been no sign of the mysterious visitor. He was handsome, according to the maids. Djaq snorted these woman would find anything handsome if it was rich and had power. Djaq shook her head as she remebered the conversation the maids had had about her friends. She cringed, positive she had been scarred for life thanks to what she had heard the maids plan to do with Much if they ever got hold of him. She quickly began scrubbing the  
floor again as she heard footsteps approaching. It could be another guard or someone like Gisbourne. She didn't want to be and thrown in the dungeons so she kept her head down and carried on scrubbing. The footsteps were getting closer. Djaq held her breath and hoped they would carry on walking, but they didn't. Djaq looked down at the floor; hoping she wouldn't be recognised.

"You, come with me," commanded the voice above her. She frowned, it didn't sound like a guard but it wasn't the sheriff or Gisbourne. He voice had a slight accent to it. She felt someone grab her arm and heave her to her feet. Obeying she felt it was best to follow and keep her head down. The man pushed her into a room and she took a quick look at her surroundings. She was in someone's sleeping quarters. This was not good. She kicked herself for being so stupid.

* * *

John sighed. He had never known women talk so much. It reminded him of Much when he had slightly too much to drink or when he was particularly nervous. John was tired of their talking. Surely by now he should have found out something useful. All he had managed to learn was all the dress sizes for the women and their opinions on the weather and gossip about a maid and a guard and what had happened between the two.

He tried to block out the voices; unfortunately the woman had changed to yet another topic of discussion. "Ohhh he has got a nice backside though hasn't he?" a woman screeched loudly.

"Which one are you talking about Maureen?" asked a large woman.

"Robin Hood of course! I wouldn't mind him ambushing me, if you know what I mean!" the woman said. John groan quietly; he really didn't want to hear this.

"Ohh No! I like the young'un with dark hair. What's he called again?"

"Will Scarlett, the carpenter," answered another woman by the name of Sasha, " And he's young enough to be your son!"

"Who cares? I like a man who's good with his hands," the woman replied giggling

"What about the other two?" Maureen said.

"You mean the manservant. I'd have him as well, given half the chance," came the reply.

"What about you Josephine?" asked Maureen. Josephine put down the basket of washing and thought for a moment, "That big one, I like em big," she said with a broad smile.

"I bet you do!" came the reply before they all burst into fits of giggles.

"What about you?" the large woman said turning towards Little John, I bet you'd like to get up close and personal with those outlaws?" she said smiling expectantly at him.

"Mhhh hmmm," John said in a high pitch voice whilst nodding. The woman seemed pleased by this answer and turned back to her washing.

John sighed and carried on scrubbing the clothes in the bucket of water. He inwardly groaned as a man dumped another pile of dirty sheets next to him. A woman's work is never done, he thought as he grabbed a piece of soap. The sooner he got out of here the better.

* * *

Claude turned and looked at the frightened expression on the maid's face. He suddenly realised what she must be thinking. "Don't worry, I'm not going to take you to bed," he said quickly.

The girl seemed to relax slightly but still kept her eyes firmly glued to the floor.

"I am Lord Claude Pierre Klaviere, what is your name?" he asked her.

Djaq thought frantically for a name she could use. "Layla," she whispered quietly hoping he wouldn't pick up on her accent.He nodded, she must be shy he thought.

"Pleased to meet you Layla," he said and took her hand and lightly pressed his lips to it. Djaq forced herself not to pull away at the contact. He did not pose a threat at the moment and where else would she get an opportunity like this? Now she would be able to get information about the visitor straight from the horse's mouth so to speak.

"I am attending the banquet tonight and I would like you to prepare a bath for me." Djaq nodded and tried to look obedient. She went through to the small room  
and pulled down the metal tub and got to work. While the water was heating up, Djaq went and found some towels. Claude watched the maid as she worked silently. She was puzzling to him. She was completely opposite to the other maids he had seen around the castle.

"Where are you from?" he asked her. Djaq jumped a little. She had not been expecting a question. "I live in England" she muttered as some sort of answer to the question.

"But you were not born here were you?" came his accented reply. "You were born in the holy land, no?" he said waiting for her to nod before he continued. "I have never been there. It is such a beautiful place. Maybe one day I return there, but first I have some business here to sort out." Djaq listened carefully to the man.

"My lord, the bath is ready," she said quietly. He nodded to her and she quickly left.

* * *

Much swore as he burnt his finger on the cooking pot. Sucking it he got to work on the soup. It smelt divine, Much's stomach grumbled loudly. He glanced around but the other servants did not bat an eyelid at the strange looking woman, though they did seem to be giving him a wide birth. He felt useless being in the kitchen when all his hard work would go into the sheriff's mouth. It wasn't fair. Much looked about before reaching for the pepper and adding half the contents of the jar to the soup. He smiled, feeling much better he looked around before sneaking of towards the pantry. Well, seeing as he was here he might as well help himself.

**REVIEW...REVIEW...COME ONE EVERYBODY YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW**


	14. Muchilina

**Hello, I know this is fairly short but a short chapter is better than no chapter right?**

**I'm really glad you lot seemed to like the last chapter, as I was really not sure about it. **

**BIG THANKYOU'S TO -(Mizco, MissWed, Beauty11, KeepingAmused, Candyfloss77 & Elmlea) YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!!**

Marian sat on the bed. She needed to get ready for the banquet that she had been forced to attend. She sighed and looked at the outfit. She would much rather spend the evening in her room with Robin. Robin was stood up pacing aimlessly round the room.

"So all you know is that he is called Lord Kolvererie," he said.

"Lord Klaviere" she corrected.

Robin just shrugged, "And that he is here to do some sort of business deal with the sheriff." Marian nodded. She would find out more when she attended the banquet. She stood up and walked over to Robin.

"I will find out some more and send word to you," she said stroking his cheek. Sighing, she reluctantly let him go, "Anyway now I have to change ready for the banquet," she told him.

Robin went and sat on the bed. "Go on then," he said cheekily.

* * *

Will stood silently in the stables, stroking a brown chestnut mare. The others should be here soon. He began to saddle up the three horses needed for their get away.

"Did you see that new washerwomen, Len?" came a voice floating down the steps. Will cursed and quickly led the horse to a bay in the furthest corner. He quickly picked up a brush and began to groom a horse, hoping the guards wouldn't spot him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't fancy her much. Looked like she had fell out of the ugly tree and hit all the branches on the way down. She was huge! Mind you did you get a look at her chest? I wouldn't mind a bit of that if you know what I mean!" a voice replied as two guards entered the stable.

"Might as well give it a try, beggars can't be choosers," said one of the men as the other laughed in reply. Obviously the guards had had a look at John. Will brushed the horse aware that the guards were getting closer.

"Hey Stan. Shouldn't you have gone home by now," said one of the guards to him. Before he could say another word Will had swung round and dropped a knee into the first man's stomach followed by an elbow to the head. The other guard received a metal bucket to the head for his trouble. Will quickly dragged the unconscious bodies into a pile of hay and waited for the others. Will hoped they would hurry up. He didn't know how long the guards would be out for.

* * *

"Much" shouted Djaq as she jumped out from behind a pillar. The manservant squeaked and dropped the four heavy sacks he was carrying.

"Djaq!" he said glaring at her as he began to pick up the sacks.

"Well I can see you've found something," she said smirking at him. The smirk was soon wiped off her face when she heard a voice. She hastily returned to behind the pillar leaving Much with a confused expression on his face.

* * *

Claude wandered down the corridor in search of the maid that had helped him, "Layla?" he called "Layla?" There was no reply. He turned down the next corridor and spotted a woman struggling with four large heavy sacks. He went over to the woman and placed his hands on her waist.

Much froze as he felt a pair of large hands gently rest of his hips. He stood frozen  
to the spot.

"Excuse me, have you by any chance seen a servant girl by the name of Layla? I was hoping to ask her something." The man asked before spinning the woman round to face him.

Claude couldn't hide the look of shock at the woman's appearance but quickly masked it and gave her a smile. Poor girl, he thought. He had seen better-looking pigs; still it wasn't her fault the poor thing, he thought to himself.

Much just shook his head and gulped. He had never met this man before in his life and yet now here he was dressed in a dress with the man's handsaround his waist.

Claude sighed, he had hoped to ask her opinion on something. Maybe this woman could help? "I would like your opinion on something my dear" he paused waiting for the woman to give her name. "Muchilina" the woman spluttered.

Muchilina? Much cringed at the name he had just given. He had felt pressured and he did not cope with pressure that well. Still, the man did not bothered.

"Muchilina," he said smiling at her. "I was wondering which tunic to put over my shirt and I wanted a woman's opinion. What do you think? Red or Green?" he said and held up to tunics for her to see.

Much gulped as his eyes darted from tunic to tunic.  
"Ermm green, it complements your eyes," he said raising his voice to its highest pitch.

"Thank you my dear, I must also say you too have wonderful eyes," he said and gently stroked the woman's cheek.

Much flinched at the contact and stood there until the man disappeared from view. He sighed deeply. That had been way to close for comfort.

"I must say you have wonderful eyes," Djaq said as she appeared from behind the pillar, "Muchilina," she said flirtingly. Before snorting and crumpling into a fit of giggles on the floor. Much just gave her a withering look before pulling her up and handing her two sacks.

" Let's go find Will," Much said pulling her along. Djaq just nodded and trotted  
along after him.

"Djaq?" Much said as she turned to him. "Please don't tell the others." He begged her.

"Don't worry Much, I won't," she said giving him an honest smile and a pat on the arm.

"Thanks," he said smiling back at her before heading to the stables.

**Please review I promise the next chapter to will be longer and better!!**


	15. Banquets and Bareness

**Okay then, I know I promised this chapter would be longer- but its not. I also promised it would be better and ermm well - it probably isn't even that.**

**This chapter is thanks to the wonderful Mizco who gave me the suggestion. I hope it is up to standard!!**

**A HUGE THANKYOU TO THE FOLLOWING. (MissWed,Candyfloss77,EmeraldLily06, Elmlea, Mizco, Beauty11, KeepingAmused and Biancaneve!) Your reviews were ace!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything and cannot be held responsible for any bad side effects due to my work. eg. nightmare or bad mental images.**

The Sheriff sat in his seat looking bored at the idle chatter that Lord Klaviere was engaging in with the other nobles. He seemed at ease to be the centre of attention. He looked over towards Guy who was switching from looking at Marian to staring into space looking totally bored by the new guest and his talk of the weather and general chatter. The Sheriff snapped his fingers and poured himself another glass of wine from the tray that a young boy was holding. Any more of this and he would attempt to cave his own skull in with a wine goblet. As the sheriff was contemplating how effective this would be, a bell was rung loudly. The banquet was ready.

"Please go ahead, I will join you in a moment, he said forcing a smile on his face. The nobles rose and headed for the main hall, closing the door behind them. He did not see the figure in the corner waiting for such an opportunity.

The men wandered into the great hall. Marian followed slowly, trying to catch the gist of the conversations that were happening. She took her seat opposite the new Lord and waited for an opportunity to introduce herself. He seemed relaxed, as if he had been here for sometime. He laughed and joked along with the other men in the room. Carefully she added a small amount of food to her plate and picked at it as she listened to the voices.

"More wine my lady?" came a voice by her side. Marian turned and jumped slightly as she took in the manservant in the dress.

"Much!" she said shocked before quickly composing herself. "I mean, thank you very much," she muttered. Marian cast her eyes down as she tried to figure out why he was wearing such an unusual outfit. Once she was in control, she risked another glance up and spotted Djaq hovering in the corner holding a silver tray.

* * *

The sheriff started to stand and began to make his way to the other nobles when a young man came rushing in.

"My Lord, my Lord! It is your birds. You must come quickly!" he gasped before heading out of the door in a sprint. The sheriff's eyes widened and he took off after the young man.

* * *

Claude's eyes immediately picked on the slim figure of Layla; he smiled at her. It must be hard for her being so very far from home. He knew how it felt to be the odd one out. He hated the feeling of being different and becoming an outcast due to this. He felt empathy towards the girl. She ignored his smile and tried to avoid his gaze. She was intriguing and he wanted to learn more. A question from a noble brought him back into the conversation.

"What brings you to this part of England Lord Klaviere?" He turned his attention away from the servant girl and to the person who had asked him a question. It was a woman with dark brown curls and a steady gaze that she kept fixed on him.

He smiled and answered the question, "I have come hear on business, my lady. The sheriff wishes to order some weaponry for his guards and I shall provide him with it," he finished. Guy glared at him.  
The sheriff would not want him talking about his plans so openly. Marian just nodded at the answer and caught the sight of Much and Djaq leaving the room out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

The sheriff ran into his bird room and gasped, bending over to get his breath. The doors shut behind him. He groaned loudly as he felt a cold blade touch his throat. He waited while the owner of the knife came into his line of vision. Robin smiled slightly and just nodded to the other two. He tried to protest but a gag was stuffed into his mouth. He sighed. Where was Gisbourne when he needed him?

* * *

Much and Djaq raced along the corridors and burst through the door to the bird room. Much just stood with his mouth ajar as he took in the scene. Djaq recovered first and ignored the sheriff and fixed her eyes on Robin.

"We found it out," she said simply. Robin nodded and turned his attention back to a muffled sheriff.

"Looks like we didn't need you to talk anyway," he said as he made his way out of the room. Vasey simply struggled even more against the rope that was tying him to a chair. Will followed Robin out and John closed the door.

"Right, lads let's get to the horses and get out of here. We'll talk when we get back to camp," he said before turning and heading for the stables.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, Robin of Locksley," Djaq said glaring at him. "Thanks to you, I think I'm scarred for life. I don't think I will eat for a week now thanks to you lot."

"Master, why did you do it?" said Much looking confused.

Robin just grinned. "I thought I would strip him of a little dignity,"

"You stripped him of more than just that," Will added with a shudder.

"But Robin, surely you didn't need to tie the sheriff up naked to a  
seat?

There must have been a better way," Much said.

"Stop it! Please don't remind me." Djaq said closing her eyes and trying to shake out the images of the sheriff in the nude from her mind.  
"I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered before running down after the others.

**Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. Blame Mizco for putting ideas in my head. GOOD OR BAD REVIEW!! **

**p.s. I will really try to make the next part longer and more interesting and there will be some more Will/Djaq coming up in the next couple of chapters.**


	16. Information and Ideas

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a pile of coursework and revision the size of Everest. Anyway here is the naxt part and if you review the next chapter will be up very soon!!**

**_Elmlea- Thanks for the review. I hope the last chapter didn't scare you too much!_**

**_Candyfloss77- Here you go, a little Will/Djaq and I mean a little. Hope you like it. There will be more!_**

**_Beauty11- Yes a naked sheriff is a sight I would prefer not to see as well. I really feel sorry for Djaq._**

**_Biancaneve- Thank you, I'm foreshadowing? Something bad may happen to Djaq ...well ..humm. you have to wait and see._**

**_KeepingAmused- I do feel awful for poor Djaq seeing Vasey naked - honest. I hope the Will/Djaq is alright. I really struggled with it. _**

**_Mizco- I'm glad you found it funny. Thank you for you comment and all your help!_**

Hood would pay for this, the sheriff thought as he sat on his chair glowering. It was bad enough to have been found naked tied to a chair, but for guard to find him and then run off to shout out at the top of his voice what had happened to him in front of all the other nobles was unforgivable. He needed to put up more job notices. It was just so hard to find reliable staff these days. He stroked his chin as he tried to come up with a plan to finish Robin Hood off once and for all. No one embarrassed the sheriff of Nottingham and got away with it. That blundering guard was proof of that. There was a quick knock on the door and in stepped the young Lord followed by Gisbourne. Lord Klaviere gave a quick bow of respect before making his way over to Vasey.

* * *

"What happened to you is most unfortunate, my lord," he said quickly. He missed or pretended to ignore the look of contempt the man shot at him. "We should take control and teach him a lesson in respect." He said smoothly.

A small smile spread across the sheriff's face as he digested the man's words. "Yes, we will make Hood pay for what he has done," he said out loud and thumped his fist on the table for emphasis.

* * *

The gang sat in camp and waited for Djaq to finish changing. The others sat down drinking drinks, thankful for getting out of their disguises. Djaq appeared from out behind the curtain dressed back in her normal clothes. She chucked the dress into a chest, glad to get rid of it. Then she joined the others. Will was a little disappointed to see her back in her normal clothes. Not that he wasn't glad to see her, but the dress had given him chance to see a little of what her normal clothes hid. He banished those thoughts and tried to focus on something else. Will failed miserably at this when Djaq came and sat in between him and Much.

"So what did you two find out?" Robin asked looking at Much and Djaq. Djaq let Much explain. He stood up and waited till he had everyone's attention before beginning.

"He is here to make a deal with the sheriff," he began and then paused for dramatic effect. Robin just looked at him and waited for him to continue. "He is here to sell weaponry to the sheriff," he finished.

Robin processed this, "Good," he said, "We need to come up with a way to stop this from happening. We can't let the sheriff get his hands on anymore weapons Do we know any other information?"

"Yeah," said Djaq as the other men turned to look at her, "His full title is Lord Claude Pierre Klaviere, he has a slight accent but I didn't recognise it. The man has business with the sheriff. But he has been to the before. He said something about maybe returning one day," she stated.

Robin looked impressed, "And you found all that out just from talking to maids?" he said.

"No!" snorted Djaq. "The only useful things I heard from the maids were what they would do to you lot if they ever got you alone." Will seemed shocked and blushed slightly at the implications. Robin chose to ignore this comment.

"So where did you get the information from, Djaq?" he asked curiously.

"Lord Klaviere," she replied.

"When did you talk to Lord Klaveryee?" asked Much.

"When I was talking to him in his bed chamber," she said simply.

"You were in that man's bedroom?" Will said shocked, his eyes wide.

"Djaq!" Robin said shocked.

Djaq looked at the men's faces and suddenly what they were thinking. "No! It wasn't like that," she said glaring at them. "He thought I was  
a servant and asked me to make him a bath."

"Is that all?" Will said softly looking into her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth.

"Yes," she sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh well that's okay then," Much said and proceeded to make his way over to the kitchen.

John growled. He did not like the sound of this man. He did not like the fact that Djaq and this man had been in a room together. Especially a room containing a bed. If anything had happened to her, he swore he would personally track this man down and beat him to a pulp. If the man even looked at her the wrong way he would never be able to look at anyone again, John thought darkly as he looked protectively at their smallest member.

Djaq shook her head, clearly annoyed at the others. Did they really think that she would let herself get into that sort of trouble? They should know that she would be more than capable with dealing with anything like that. She sighed, sometimes they ignored her opinion on the basis of her being female. Though she had to admit they were getting better at that. It annoyed her how half the time they treated as though she was some delicate object that would break in the wind and beleived her head contained nothing but air. Or the other times when they didn't seem to remember the fact that she was a girl at all and forgot that there were just some things women have to deal with. When she was a in a bad mood they had finally learnt to stay clear of her before they had asked awkward questions and had to listen her explain about womanly things. She would have probably found the look of horror on Much's face at the time hilarious if she had not been highly embarrassed  
by it all. Thankfully whenever she got a little moody they just left her alone without a word.

Will sat down and rubbed his head. He slowly breathed out. Nothing had happened. He had to admit it, he was anxious that Djaq had gone into the castle dressed like that. She had looked good in a dress and that was what had worried him. Everyone knew what could happen to maids in the castle and just thinking about it happening to Djaq made him shake with anger. It wasn't just the nobles who were known to take advantage of the female servants, guards were also known for helping themselves. He took another deep breath. Nothing is going to happen to her, he thought to himself. Not whilst I'm around.

* * *

"Who is this Hood person?" Lord Klaviere asked the sheriff watching his face for a reaction. From what he saw the sheriff must detest him.

"He is an outlaw and a menace. Hood is an ex noble who turned against the law. He lives in the forest and steals." Guy of Gisbourne filled in as Vasey sat there with an angry look on his face.

"Well then, he must be stopped. He is nothing more than a criminal. No man has the right to take money off another." Claude said darkly. The sheriff and Guy looked surprised at the amount of hatred the young noble showed. Claude turned towards Vasey. "We will make this Robin Hood pay for what he has done. Once we are finished with him. This Hood, shall be no more!" he said smiling slightly. The sheriff smiled, maybe the noble wasn't that bad after all.

**_Okay then, please review cause if you do the next chapter will be up very soon! It contains Djaq and some jealous Will._**


	17. Boris

**Hello, I told you I would review soon and here it is. Hope you enjoy it, it is mainly Will and Djaq. It was just something I wrote and so I decided to stuff it into my story. Don't worry I will get back to the plot in the next chapter.**

**A big thankyou to my reviewers -Biancaneve, KeepingAmused, Candyfloss77, Elmlea, Harllett, Mizco and MissWed. This is for you guys. Hope you enjoy the Will/Djaq in here. Please let me know what you think cause then I know if its any good or not**

**I'll shut up now. So here it is and enjoy!**

The forest was quiet. Djaq sat with John and made arrows in silence. John enjoyed spending time with her. She didn't see the need to fill the peacefulness with incessant chatter. A fact that John was very grateful for. Will sat in a corner whittling and occasionally looking up towards Djaq. He would gaze at her for a couple of seconds before going back to his woodwork with a small smile on his face. Much had decided that it would be a fine day to clear out his kitchen and was busy sorting through the contents of herbs he used to flavour the outlaws' meals. Robin sat polishing his bow and aiming at various targets in the camp. He stopped and put his bow down after Much complained about him using his frying pan as a target. Robin proceeded to sulk and pine after Marian. There was still no word from her and it had been two days since they had ventured to Nottingham. Two days of not seeing Marian seemed to be taking its toll on the leader. Much tried his best to keep his mind off his love but was only succeeding in annoying and depressing Robin further. Robin stood up quickly. He had had enough. He needed to get out of here.

"Right lads, delivery run" he commanded to the others.

"But I thought we were going tomorrow?" whined the manservant.

"The poor are hungry, Much! They rely on us!" he said. "We go!" John said standing up and glaring at Much. Djaq stretched and got up.

"Who's going where Robin?" she asked while she passed Will his cloak.

"Erm, you can go to the drop of points around Nettlestone with John and me" he said quickly. "And Much and Will can go to Locksley," he carried on. Robin felt bad for  
palming Much off onto Will but he needed a break from the man or he felt he may snap.

"Besides you two both have contacts in Locksley and I want you to talk to people to see what they know," he carried on smoothly.

"But Master, you have contacts in Locksley too," Much reminded him.

"Yes, I know but Gisbourne is there and if I saw him I am not sure I would be able to stop myself from ramming my fist down his throat, Robin replied. Much nodded; point taken. Will was not happy. He was not with Djaq again. He didn't mind Much but the man did get rather annoying after a while. He thought about asking Robin if he could go with Djaq instead of him or John. But he decided against it, as Robin would question him about his motives. It was too much hassle. Maybe he could go on to Nottingham with her for supplies. They were running low on few essential items. That way he would spend a few hours alone with her. He would ask her after delivery run. He smiled, it sounded like a good plan. He and Much turned and headed to Locksley.

* * *

Robin whistled tunefully as he, Djaq and Little John wandered round the usual drop off points, as they approached a drop point in the clearing outside Nettlestone. It felt good to be out in the forest. It always made him feel better seeing the look of thanks on the peoples faces, it made what they were doing worthwile.

* * *

Will was on delivery run in Locksley with Much. He handed a small package over to Annabel. She smiled at him and flicked her blonde hair back over her shoulders. Fluttering her eyelashes she took in his profile. He was handsome. She had always thought that, even when he had lived in the village with his family. It didn't matter that he had turned outlaw she found that there was something attractive about a wanted man. All that fighting had turned him from a skinny boy into a stronger version of his former self.

"Thank you," she said sweetly hoping that he would get the message.

"S'alright," he said completely oblivious to her intentions as he turned to go.

"Wait!" she said and grabbed his arm. "Your friend seems to have found friend. What's her name again?" she said thinking quickly to try and make him stay.

"Djaq?" he supplied.

"Yes," she said smiling radiantly at him, "Djaq seems to have found a friend in Clun."

"Who?" he asked her frowning. He knew nothing about Djaq's new friend.

"Boris." She stated simply before carrying on due to the look of puzzlement on Will's face. "According to Margaret, Boris is always following Djaq about whenever she visits. Everyone knows that he has a soft spot for her and well, I think she might quite like him as well."

Another man who had taken a liking to Djaq? It wasn't long ago since she had been stuck in a room with a black knight. He couldn't beleive that Djaq had actually gone along and done it. Surely she realised what could have happened? She was stupid for taking such a risk. Just because she wanted to prove her self didn't mean she had to put herself in vulnerable situations.

"Who is this Boris, where does he live?" Will said frowning as he tried to recall anyone he knew by that name.

"He's just outside Frank Steller's house," she said. Will glared slightly at the thought of this Boris.

She looked at him and paused before saying, "What's the matter, you're not jealous are you?"

"No!" Will replied a little too quickly.

He had never heard of this Boris before and now he was following her around. This he did not like. No one followed his girl. Well, technically she wasn't his girl, but still this guy had no right to be stalking her. It seemed all of a sudden that men were paying her a lot of attention. It also seemed that he couldn't stand it when any man even looked interested in her. Djaq had said that this Lord what ever he called himself had not tried anything and was not interested in her. But still Will wasn't convinced. He didn't bother thinking about maybe Djaq returned his feelings. all he knew was that he had to ask Djaq about this.

"You should visit more often Will," she said stroking his arm. Will didn't notice and just nodded at her and went in search of his companion. He grabbed Much and headed back to camp. He needed to ask Djaq a few questions.

* * *

When they got back to camp the others were already there, sitting by the fire and playing a game of cards. Quietly Will took his seat next to Djaq.

" So how was everyone's delivery run?" Robin asked as he placed his cards down on the table. "Fine," said Much sighing as he had lost again.

"How was yours Djaq?" Will asked.

"Fine" she replied as she began dealing out the cards.

"How's your new friend?" he asked quietly. The others looked round at the pair. Djaq had a new friend? Djaq frowned at Will and looked puzzled.

"Boris," he said watching her reaction. "Ohh Boris," she said smiling fondly.

"I heard he was pretty keen on you," he said, trying to control his emotions. Others watched carefully, wondering who he hell this Boris character was.

"Yeah, I suppose he is," she said smiling sheepishly. She turned away from Will and picked up her hand of cards and began to arrange them into  
some sort of order. The others were far to intrigued to play.

"Do you like him?" Much questioned.

"Yeah, I suppose I do, he is pretty sweet," she said almost blushing. Will gulped; he couldn't take this.

"What's so special about him Djaq?" he spat. Djaq looked at her friend strangely, as she wondered what he was so worked up about. He seemed upset about something. She decided to ignore and instead just  
answered the question.

"He has nice eyes and he keeps me company when I'm there," she reasoned. "He also has better table manners than you lot." She smirked and tried to control  
her laughter.

" He sounds like the perfect man," Robin stated looking at his female companion. It finally dawned on her what the others must be thinking.

"Yeah, he would be" she sighed, "If he didn't have four trotters and a snout."

"Wait a minute," Will said a little confused, "You're saying that Boris is a pig?" Djaq nodded. "He belongs to Frank Steller. Sometimes he gets out of his pen and wanders round the village," she explained

Colour rose in Will's cheeks. He had been getting jealous over a pig. No he hadn't been jealous, he couldn't be. He was just looking out for her.

"So erm, Djaq" Robin said looked mischievously at her, "Do you want to have him round for dinner sometime?"

**I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Thankyou to the wonderful Mizco for helping me with my work I forgot to say so in the last chapter. Sorry!! Your help is great!!**


	18. Silent Nights and Snoring

**Sorry about not updating as quick as usual but I am still trying to dig my way out of my pile of coursework and revision. Anyway here it (finally) is!! The next chapter! I know there isn't much that happens and it may be a little boring but it is neccersary!!**

**I'm glad that you guys liked Boris!!**

**Big thankyou's to the following - Elmlea, MissWed, Biancaneve, Beauty11, Candyfloss77, Harllett, KeepingAmused and Mizco - your reviews made me smile!!**

Claude sat in a chair reading a book by the fire in his room. The fire cast shadows that danced around the room filling it with a comforting warmth. It  
had been a tiring day. It felt good just to relax and unwind after the day's events. Claude was surprised at his reaction to Nottingham. He had thought he would have detested the place due to all the accounts he had heard before he had arrived. Surprisingly, he felt some sort of pull to it. The castle was dark and dreary with a depressing mood that seemed to have infected all who worked here. But outside lay the town of Nottingham. Claude couldn't describe it, but something just felt right about it. He liked the rows of houses and the bustle of the people as they went about their daily business. But most of all he liked the forest. A vast wilderness of green spreading into the horizon. He could see it from the small window of his room. admired its wild untamed beauty, much like the desserts in the holy land. A place that could be dangerous and yet so tranquil at the same time. He would miss it when he travelled back down south. Lord Klaviere banished such of leaving. He still had to finalize the deal as well as aid the sheriff in getting rid of this formidable outlaw. Even after that he still had to sign the contract and attend his Ball celebrating that he had become a black knight. By becoming a black knight he would have the power to be able to turn this country round. He would start building it back to its former glory and stop it rotting into chaos. His thoughts returned to the forest as he looked out into the night. He had passed round it on his journey here thanks to the sheriff's warning about dangerous outlaws. Claude frowned; no man had the right to intimidate others and he most certainly had no right to take from others. He leant back in the chair and poured a glass of wine. Tomorrow he would go in search of this man and put his plan into action. He looked up as a servant girl entered to bring him some food. It wasn't Layla. He decided he would find her out; there was something different about her. Claude couldn't understand why he was so interested in the woman. He had a feeling there was more to her meets the eye.

* * *

The sheriff smiled. His crooked teeth glinted in the semi darkness. The deal was close to being done. The Lord had even to get rid of Hood. This was just too good. Lord Klaviere would demonstrate his weaponry tomorrow and reveal his plan to kill Hood. The sheriff couldn't wait. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

Marian sat in her room. She needed to see Robin. It had been days and she had not been able to send a message. Marian felt frustrated; she had information about the deal and yet no way of giving him the information they so desperately needed to stop the sheriff. She didn't know what to make of the new Lord. He seemed so gentile and honest but he was working with the sheriff, which probably meant he was neither. Marian cursed under her breath as she tried to figure out how she could try and get out of the demonstration Sir Guy had asked her to attend. Apparently, Lord Klaviere was going to demonstrate his weapons and amour to the sheriff in the castle courtyard in full view of the peasants. Probably another idea from the sheriff in how to scare them into submission. Marian could not help but feel slightly hopeful that Robin may be delivering to the poor tomorrow. But then the more rational side of her hoped that he wouldn't, as he would only cause trouble and do something extremely stupid to show off. Marian got up and blew out the candle, whatever happened tomorrow, she would need to be alert. She yawned and climbed into bed. Her thoughts wandered to a certain outlaw as she fell into a peaceful dream.

* * *

John was snoring in the corner as the others watched the fire. Robin sat poking the fire with a stick as he day dreamed about Marian. It was late at night and the time that the gang used to relax and unwind and contemplate the day's events. Much sat by Djaq half leaning against her as he sewed up a hole in his cape. Djaq just sat there gazing at the fire and sending Much worried glances every time he stabbed himself with the sharp needle. She had tried to warn him that sewing in the semi darkness was not a good idea but he had ignored her and carried on. She shook her head. He was a man – what did she expect?

John's snore rattled through the camp again. This brought Robin out of his daze as he shot the sleeping giant a look. John snorted and then let out a louder and longer snore. Robin gave Will a look and they silently made there way over to him.

"Ready?" Robin whispered to Will. Will simply nodded. Will poked Little John hard in the ribs and ducked as Little John's arm swung over his head in reflex. Robin rolled the man onto his side and then went back to sit by the fire. John merely grumbled and went back to a thankfully silent sleep. Much smiled at the two men. He was grateful for the peace and quiet. It had been awful in the early days when none of them could sleep due to the loud noise the sleeping giant caused. It was after one terrible night of snoring that Djaq suggested they moved him onto his side as it was supposed to stop a person from snoring. It had taken all of them just to roll him over. Luckily, the gang had worked out a more effective way of getting John to move. A good jab in the ribs was the proven method.

"Robin," Will's quiet voice floated over the camp. "We need some more supplies, is it all right if maybe me and Djaq go to Nottingham and fetch them?"

Robin looked at the young man, "It's fine by me. Is that okay with you Djaq?" he asked the sleepy Saracen.

"Hmm?" she said as she struggled to keep her brown eyes open, "Ohh yeah of course." Will smiled. She looked sweet when she was sleepy. She seemed relaxed and  
less defensive. It was so different to the Djaq he knew during the daytime. He smiled at her as she carefully removed the needle from a sleeping Much and softly woke him up. He trotted off to his bunk and she gently covered him with a blanket before wishing him goodnight.

Will looked at the stars. It must be nearing midnight. They would be getting up early to get to Nottingham. Will went to his bunk. The sooner he went to sleep, the sooner morning would come and the sooner he would be able to have some alone time with Djaq.

**Hmmm I wonder what will happen at Nottingham?? You'll just have to wait and find out (BY REVIEWING - I MEAN ALL OF YOU!!)**


	19. Captured in Nottingham

**Here is the update (finally!) Please don't be too disapointed in it. It is probably not as good as you were expecting. Still some reviews would be nice...**

**_Beauty11- I'm glad you liked it. Here is the next part._**

**_sheeiur22 - You're wish is my command I promise you I will try and put more Robin/Marian in the following chapters._**

**_Mizco- Thank you as always. I'm happy the snoring bit worked out - I wasn't sure about it._**

**_KeepingAmused- You reviewed You reviewed!! Thank you so much. Djaq and Much are adorable aren't they!_**

**_Candyfloss77- Will is pretty cute. Here's what happens.. I hope you won't be too disappointed._**

**_Harllett- This is what happens, its probably not what you are expecting. But I will put some more Will/Djaq in future parts to make up for it._**

**_Elmlea- Intrigued are you? Well I can say something happens..._**

**_EmeraldLily06 - Thank you for the review!! Here is the update._**

**Phew! Now thats out of the way, on with the story...**

Claude woke early and dressed. Light was just breaking over the landscape. He stretched. It was early. The birds were only just beginning to sing. He walked quickly and quietly down the corridor. He needed to talk to some of the servant maids. If he was going to pull this off he would need a little help. It was only a couple of hours till his demonstration. Everything must go to plan.

* * *

Will was dressed and bouncing slightly as he waited for Djaq to finish getting ready. He could hardly control his excitement at the thought of spending time alone with her. His mind reasoned that he shouldn't be so excited. It wasn't as if anything was going to happen.

"Ready?" he said smiling at her. She nodded at him and returned the smile.

"Yep!" said Much as he stood next to Djaq. Will frowned and turned to Robin, who was folding up a parchment of paper and putting it inside his cloak.

"Robin, I thought Djaq and I were going to Nottingham alone?" Will said whining slightly as he was unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Robin frowned at Will.

"We are all going to Nottingham. Much wants to pick up some new boots. You two can get the supplies and John can help the poor," Robin said to Will as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Will said and turned away from the others so they would not see the frustration in his face.

"And what will you be doing, Robin?" Djaq said with a knowing smile.

"I need to see Marian, I've got a surprise for her," he said and couldn't help but grin.

"I bet you have!" Djaq replied cheekily. Robin sent her a withering look.

"Come on you lot," he said and started walking towards Nottingham. Will sighed; this was not going as planned.

* * *

Claude pushed open the door and smiled as he joined the sheriff and Gisbourne for breakfast. The sheriff was sat eating bacon and egg as Claude took his  
seat beside him.

"Forgive me my lord, I was just finishing briefing the men for our little demonstration," he said. The sheriff merely nodded and carried on eating.

"Is everything in order?" Guy asked.

"Everything is under control," the young Lord assured.

Guysimply grunted. He glared at the back of the Lord's head as he sat next to the sheriff. What was so special about him? He was nothing more than some rich boy who was trying to make it in a man's world. The sheriff seemed taken up by him. There was no reason for the Lord to be here and he certainly should not be taking his place, Hood was his problem and he would deal with him. What made this Lord so sure he could get rid of the enemy he had been trying to defeat for ages? He would fail and Guy would be back in the sheriff's favour.

* * *

Robin grinned. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. Just the thought of seeing her again made him walk quicker. He darted through the streets as he kept his eyes focused on the castle that loomed over him. A stupid grin seemed to be permently stuck to his face as he thought fondly of her. At this pace he would be near to Marian very soon. Little did Robin know that near Marian lay grave danger.

* * *

Will smiled as he hid in the shadows with Djaq. It felt good just to be with her. He followed her closely as they darted around getting supplies and talking quietly to each other. Djaq held the list as Will went over to pick up the budle of food Much had asked them to get. Will wandered slowly through Nottingham with Djaq, he was in no rush to get back. He wanted to prolong their trip as much as possible.

It had been ages since Djaq had been alone with Will. She had forgotten just how good it was. If anything, he seemed better than she remembered. It was nice to be out in the sunshine. The day was bright and sunny, it made a change from the dreary weather that the outlaws has experienced recently. Relaxed, Djaq took in the surroundings. She watched the people of Nottingham go about their bussiness. Sometimes her eyes strayed. She couldn't help but gaze at Will when he wasn't looking. Djaq turned away quickly.

Will tensed as he saw Djaq freeze as they heard the sound of a screeching whistle. The warning signal. Both turned round and headed for the sound of the noise.

* * *

Robin watched as the other gang members came rushing towards their leader.

"What's wrong?" Much said gasping and panting as he held onto Will for support. Robin just nodded in the direction of the castle courtyard. He was smiling slightly and had a familiar glint in his eye.

"Looks like our friend is putting on a little show for the sheriff," he said looking at Lord Klaviere talking animatedly to the Sheriff and showing him a sword in his hands as he was watched by a large crowd of peasents

"I thought we would show him not to leave his valuables on display," Robin said as a slow smile spread across his face as he stared at the Lord's carriage.

* * *

Lord Klaviere talked quietly to the sheriff about the sword he held in his hand. He kept the carriage in his line of vision. Surely no outlaw would be able to resist a large carriage full of gold. It was perfect; no thief would be able to resist taking the unattended cart and all the riches inside. Speaking to the serving maids, it had only taken a short while for Claude to what he would have trap this infamous Hood. The magpie instinct in this criminal would not be able to resist the valuable property. It was strange, the man was a thief yet every woman who had had spoken to gushed on about Robin Hood as if he were a saint. "The people's saviour" they had called him. Something was wrong, how could the people of Nottingham have such love for that man. A man who stole from others and had no respect for the law?

All it had taken from Claude was a few choice words and a charming smile to get the women talking. Still, he had been slightly disappointed in not running into the mysterious girl he had met when he first arrived. It was strange that none of the other maids had heard of her, she probably kept away from the other maids. He would find her out after he was finished with this outlaw business. She was a mystery to him and he intended to solve it.

* * *

"Master No!" Much said grabbing his arm and pulling him back into the shadows. "Robin, something is not right. This is too easy," Djaq said whispering to him.

"Yeah, it is easy Djaq. Haven't you ever heard of not looking a gift horse in the mouth?" Robin said pulling his arm out of her grasp. Djaq frowned as she tried to understand what her leader meant. She opened her mouth to protest but he had already started to make his way towards the cart, keeping to the shadows as three figures followed him. Djaq thought about following, but her mind stopped her. She sunk back into the shadows. She wished that they would listen to her. There was a sinking feeling in her gut. This wasn't going to turn out well.

Robin made it to the cart without a single person spotting them. There were no guards. Robin wanted to laugh at the Lord's stupidity. His loss was their gain and the cart contained enough gold to feed a village for several months. Quickly Robin slipped inside the carriage. Time to get to work.

Claude smiled and nodded towards the sheriff. It was time. As fast as lightening Claude spun round and threw the sword. It spun through the air and buried itself in the door of the carriage. Guards swarmed from nowhere and surrounded the outlaws. Brandishing their swords and forcing the crowd out of their way. The outlaws did not have time to reach for their weapons before they felt the cold chill of steel against their throats. Will gulped; this was not good. As soon as Robin heard the sword embed itself in the door next to his head he knew it was a trap. A trap that he had stupidly fallen into. He turned around slowly and held his hands up in surrender as he was met by six swords pointing at his chest.

The sheriff was jumping up and down and manically grinning at him. He had waited for this day for so long.

"Well done Claude!" he said to the Lord who was calmly stood critically eyeing the outlaws. They were not what he had expected.

"Thank you my Lord. What will you be doing with these criminals?" he said intrigued to know more of the infamous outlaw in front of him.

"Why, my dear friend!" the sheriff said laughing slightly and patting him on the back, "We are going to execute them!"

**Ohh dear, what a pickle. Hmmm, what is going to happen? Well if you lot reveiw then I might just tell you.**


	20. A Very Scared Sheriff

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers -(Beauty11, Mizco,marian0artemis0locksley,Biancaneve, Elmlea, KeepingAmused and Candyfloss77)**

**Please let me know what you think. Be honest. Constructive Critisism Welcome!!**

**P.S Thank you Mizco for all you're help. You're Wonderful! Hope it is okay.**

Allan escorted Marian down the corridor and towards the courtyard. "Are you sure there is no way I can get out of this?" she asked Allan.

"Nope," he replied, "Not being funny but don't you think I have better things to be doing than watch some fancy man wave a sword about?" Marian shook her head and stepped out into the sunshine. She gasped at the scene that awaited her. "Bloody hell!" Allan cursed from behind her.

* * *

Djaq gulped and tried to keep her emotions in check as guards surrounded her friends. She forced herself to stay where she was and wait. She bit her lip and gripped her sword to stop herself from running to them. She took a deep breath and tried to focus her thoughts on coming up with a plan. Djaq turned away as a guard threw a punch at Will. It hurt too much to watch. Her hand was shaking and itching to plunge her sword into the guard. Thankfully, she kept these feelings in check. Djaq glanced at the crowd. It filled the courtyard, this was good, the more cover the better. It was a long shot and she had her doubts if it would work. But she had to try something. Silently she slipped out of the shadows as she put her plan into action.

* * *

The guard sneered at him as he finished tying the rope that binded his hands together He tried to grab the others attention with his eyes. Much looked panicked and shot Robin petrified looks. Robin wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be all right. But deep down he knew that he couldn't lie to his friend. Will just sent the Sheriff looks of pure hatred only interrupted by an worried glance to where Djaq had stood hidden in the shadows. John was slumped on the floor thanks to receiving a sword butt to the head when he tried to fight.

As least John had tried something. Robin knew that everyone of them would prefer to die at the hand of a sword in battle rather then wait patiently for the sheriff to decide their fate. They felt like cattle awaiting the slaughter. Robin wished he could just take back the last five minutes. He looked up a saw Marian with a look of sheer terror on her face. That alone made him feel ten times worse. He begged her silently to do anything rash.

"How about we hang him?" the sheriff suggested, "No, that's far to quick, what about a spell of torture or a flogging! We haven't flogged anyone in ages!" he said getting excited. The sheriff said rubbing his hands together and grinning manically at Guy.

"What about his bunch of miscreants?" Guy sneered at Robin as he punched him hard in the stomach. Robin doubled over but did not make a sound. He didn't want to give Guy the satisfaction.

* * *

Marian bit her lip hard to stop her from crying out as Guy punched Robin. Her mind ran through hundreds of different plans on how to free Robin, but all of them would end badly. She hated him for being so stupid.

Allan gulped. They could not die. He could not let that happen. He looked about trying to find something to distract the guards and at least give them some chance.

* * *

The sheriff turned his attention back to the outlaws, "Wait. Where is pet Saracen Hood? Hmm where is the little witch?" he said looking about.

"She's right here," came the reply close to his left ear as she put the dagger to his throat. Guy and Claude spun around and drew their weapons. Djaq immediately held the knife closer to his throat causing the sheriff to wave at them telling them to stay where they were. All eyes now rested on Djaq. "I think you know how this goes. Let them go," she said softly.

The sheriff gagged from the pressure of the knife. Then it suddenly dawned on him. He sneered at her; her little plan wasn't going to work. Not this time.

"I think you have forgotten that you can't kill me!" he said gleefully.

"You're right," she said before she pulled another dagger from her belt, "but I can hurt you," she said as she pointed it at his groin. She heard the intake of breath. She smiled it was the reaction she had hoped for.

"Now we can do it the easy way, or the painful way. Either you let us go with the carriage or you will never be able to father children and lets just say relieving yourself with be rather painful."

"Fine!" the sheriff squeaked.

Djaq kept the dagger in place as the guards slowly undid the chains that held the others. Will helped John to his feet as Much went to retreive the weapons from a gaurd. Robin strolled up to the sheriff. He smiled as he saw the fear in the Sheriff's eyes.

"Good plan Sheriff, but no quite good enough," Robin said. The sheriff growled and tried to move but stopped suddenly as Djaq angled the dagger and applied pressure.

Robin turned around, "Now my friends and I would appreciate if you stayed where you are until we have left." He looked at Gisbourne and the guards, "We are going to leave the sheriff on the outskirts of the forest and if any of you make a move to follow us. Well lets just say we may have to take the sheriff's jewls from him." Djaq rolled her eyes at him and shoved sheriff into the waiting carriage Robin climbed up onto the roof and notched an arrow into his bow just incase someone did try to follow them. Much urged the horses forward and the carriage trundled out of the gates.

* * *

Releif washed over Marian as the outlaws were freed. She could not help but smile slightly. The girl certainly knew how to hurt a man. Her smile faded slightly as Robin strolled over to the Sheriff to gloat. It seemed that the last few moments had completely slipped his mind. Well, she would definalty remind him when she next saw him.

Allan tried to control his laughter at the look of horror on the Sheriff's face. What a plan! she certainly had everything under control. for some reason Allan felt incrediably proud of her. clever girl , he thought to himself as he shook his head at the Saracen's antics. It was just like her; aiming for the weak spot. He wasn't even going to ask where she had thought that up from.

Claude stood shocked. Layla? It couldn't be. But it must be. She was wearing different clothes but without a shadow of a doubt it was her. What was she doing though? Why would a serving maid save a criminal from justice? Thousands of questions filled his head. Claude was confused. He needed to think.

* * *

The cart neared the edge of the forest and Will swung open the carriage door as Djaq released the knife from his thraot and kicked him onto the road. The sheriff glared angrily and hit a guard as he stormed up to his room. His face contorted in rage. How dare some filthy to him. She would pay. They would all pay. He would make sure of it.

The outlaws stopped the cart and started to unload it as soon as they were in the cover of the trees. Djaq felt slightly giddy from the adrenaline in her system and from the fact that Will and the others were safe. She still couldn't quite beleive her plan had actually worked. Will and John picked up a chest full of gold and placed it on the floor. The next one they picked up was twice as heavy. John kicked open the lid. Rocks. Maybe the Lord wasn't as stupid as they had thought.

"John, Will, Djaq?" Much said his eyes wide with fear. "Where's Robin?" The others looked round for a sign of their absent leader. He was nowhere to in sight. Robin Hood was gone.

**There we go.** **We all there is to do now is review. It makes me happy and when I am happy my imagination works well and I can write lots !!**


	21. Where's Robin?

**First things first, I am really sorry i have not updated in ages. I know its no excuse but I had exams and coursework. So I am truely sorry. My other (pathetic) excuse is theat I had some big problems with my plot line. **

**Huge thankyou's to my four reviewers**

**_Elmlea- Yeah Djaq does rock!! and thank you_**

**_KeepingAmused- where did Robin go? Well your about to find out..._**

**_Biancaneve- Thanks for your review!! Yeah the world would definatly be a better place without the sheriff's children._**

**_Mizco- Thankyou!! I'm glad you liked it (thanks for you help you're fantastic)_**

**And so, on with the story!!**

Robin pulled the hood of his cloak over his face and quickly stepped into the shadows as a few guards jogged past. He cautiously headed over to the servants' entrance to the kitchen. All clear. He slipped inside, his mind totally focused on the task in hand. He smiled; there was some unfinished business to complete.

* * *

"We need to find him John!" Much said on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Much," Djaq said as she calmly put a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes, "Much, breath." The manservant took a deep breath before for picking up his shield and strode in the direction of Nottingham. He didn't get very far as Little John stepped in his way.

"We go together," the giant stated. Much smiled at him and carried on striding towards Nottingham.

"But we do need a plan," Djaq said as Much turned back round to face them.

"Djaq's right," Will added, "we can't just go racing in there without a plan. It won't be very helpful for Robin if we end up caught as well."

Much looked at each one of them, "Fine, so what's the plan?"

* * *

Robin made his way along the familiar corridor with ease. He knocked quietly on the wooden door. No reply. With a quick glance to check for guards he slipped inside. The room was empty. He smiled as he wandered round looking at the possessions on the shelves. The large wooden, bed dominated the small room. He sat down on the comfortable sheets. It seemed like eternity since he had slept anywhere this comfortable. The camp was homely but his bed still only consisted of a wooden pallet and two thin blankets. Robin decided to lie down on the bed, as he waited. He sighed as he relaxed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Allan?"

Allan kept on walking and tried to ignore the slightly accented voice that was following him to his room.

"Allan!" the voice shouted. He cursed quietly as the idea of having a peaceful afternoon nap went flying out the window. Allan turned round as if he had only just heard the Lord call his name.

"Lord" Allan began but could not for the life of him remember how to pronounce his name. "My Lord," he said bowing slightly.

Claude smiled at the man; "I was wondering if there is somewhere we can talk in private. There are some urgent questions I need you to answer." Allan simply nodded and held open the door to his quarters. Lord Klaviere stepped in and Allan shut the door firmly behind them.

"Ermm, what did you want to ask me?" Allan said turning towards the young lord as he ran his fingers through his tufts of brown hair.

* * *

Robin's eyes shot open as he heard the handle of the door start to turn. He must have fallen asleep. Robin only had a few seconds before the door opened and whoever was on the other side would spot him. He jumped up and quickly rolled under the bed as he tried to keep silent. The door creaked as it shut and footsteps sounded on the stone floor as the person made their way into the middle of the room. Robin flattened himself to the floor as the bed was pushed down as the person sat on it. He heard a soft sigh. It was time to reveal himself. Robin rolled out from under the bed stood up without a sound. He took in the view of her curly brown hair.

"Oh Robin," she muttered exasperatedly with her head in her hands.

"Oh Marian," he said softly from behind her. Marian shot up and whipped around to face him. Robin couldn't count the number of emotions that passed across her face. First there was shock, then relief, then adoration, and finally anger. She stood there glaring coolly at him.

"What the hell were you thinking of, pulling a stunt like that? Of all the stupid things" Marian said as Robin pulled her into a kiss. Marian pushed him away after a few seconds. Marian stared at him. Robin was thankful to see that she had lost the glare and was merely studying him now.

"Do your men know you're here?" she asked simply, "obviously not." She concluded as she saw the look that flashed on Robin's face. Robin mentally kicked himself for not telling the gang. Much would be going ape by now, he thought to himself.

Robin held out a role of parchment. "I have something for you, we will pick you up tomorrow, my love," he said before kissing her again. Marian frowned slightly as she undid the role of parchment. Her eyes scanned the message quickly.

_Lady Marian,  
I request your presence as soon as possible. There are a few family matters I wish to discuss with you._

_With love as always,_

_Your faithful cousin,_

_Lady Florence of Hardgrove._

"When did you see my cousin?" Marian asked Robin.

"You forged it?" she asked him as it dawned on her what he had done. A nod of his head confirmed it. It was all so simple.

"This will get you out of the castle and away from them, so you can spend some more time with me," he said simply.

Marian smiled, "Did you do this for yourself or for me?" she asked teasingly. Robin just rolled his eyes at her and pulled her into a hug. Marian thought about it. The castle was stifling and this was the opportunity she had been dreaming of for weeks. There was no point in being here without her father. She gulped as she fought the tears that welled up inside her. The hurt from loosing him was still too fresh and even thinking of him caused a terrible pain in her chest. But this wasn't only about her; it  
was about England. Where would they get their information from if not from her?

Marian pulled away, "I'll need time to think."

Robin frowned at her but nodded. "Fine, if you do decide to come, we will meet you outside the castle gates. I want you with me."

Marian nodded. "I'll always be with you," she said as she stroked his arm. Marian kissed him again. Her heart jumped at the chance of spending some real time with Robin.

"Go," she stated simply, " gang will be worried." Robin kissed her and then again before Marian pushed him towards the door.

"Goodbye my love," he said grinning at her.

"I'll see you soon," Marian whispered as the door shut.

* * *

Allan's mind raced as he tried to come up with a suitable answer to the Lord's question.

"How well do you know Robin Hood?"

Was this a trick from the sheriff to test his loyalty or a new idea of how to try and get information on the gang out of him?

"I know of him," Allan replied cautiously.

Claude shook his head at the man, he was not telling him everything. According to the kitchen maids, this man used to be close to the infamous Robin Hood. Claude decided to try a different approach.

"The sheriff seemed to be rather angry at him, Sir Guy told me he used to be a noble, and he looked like he disliked the man too," Claude said awaiting the answer the man would give.

"That's an understatement!" laughed Allan.

"How so?" Claude replied waiting for him to explain. Allan sighed before telling Lord Klaviere about how Robin had come back from the holy land and taken back his lands that Gisbourne had been looking after.

It quickly filled him in that Robin had been outlawed but missed out on the part where he had saved his life.

"So this Robin got outlawed for disagreeing with the Sheriff? Serves him right for breaking the law. Him and his bunch of miscreants deserve it," Claude stated.

Even after everything that had happened Allan couldn't help but jump to defend Robin and his former friends.

"It's not like that. Robin stood up for the people of Nottinghamshire. They were suffering under the Sheriff and Prince John's rule. He gave up his lands and title to fight for justice for the people. He's good man." Allan burst out before he could stop himself.

"Is that why everyone loves him so much?" Claude interrupted quietly. Allan paused as he he realised what he had said. Allan cursed himself for falling into such a simple trap; he of all people should have seen what Lord Klaviere was doing. One thing was for sure; this Lord was clever. Allan held his tongue as he tried to figure out if the man would tell the sheriff of his sketchy loyalties.

Claude thought for a moment. There was more to this Robin Hood than he first thought. If this Robin Hood was so great why was he fighting on the wrong side of the law? Or was the law itself wrong? He didn't know but Claude was determined to find out. There was one question that Claude was burning to ask.

"What of Layla?" he burst out. Claude watched intently as a look of utter confusion crossed Allan's face.

Allan had no clue what the young man was talking about. Whoever it was, it seemed important. Maybe it was part of a plan to expose his disloyalty to them. Allan began to panic slightly. Being kicked out from the gang had been terrible enough; he didn't want to repeat that experience again. His mind began racing for escape plans and where he should go if the worse came to the worst.

"You were a member of his gang were you not," Claude said more of a statement then as a question. The man did not rank highly in Claude's eyes. He was the type of man who had no loyalties and loyalties were something that the Lord valued highly.  
"Layla, the servant girl," he said to a still extremely confused Allan.

"The one who helped that outlaw and held the sheriff at knifepoint," Claude said.  
Then it finally dawned on Allan who he was talking about.

"Ohh Djaq," Allan said as confirmation that he understood what he meant.

"No, the girl," Claude said shaking his head at the idiot in front of him.

"Yeah, Djaq!" Allan replied before he began to explain. "She is called Djaq, the girl who was threatening the sheriff is called Djaq, and she is one of Robin's men."

Claude took a moment to digest this information. It explained her actions in the courtyard, yet he still didn't know why she was dressed as a serving maid when he first met her. "Tell me, everything," he commanded.

* * *

"Everyone know the plan?" Djaq asked quietly as they gathered outside Nottingham Town. The others nodded in confirmation.

"Right, let's do this," She said simply.

"Operation, rescue Robin to begin," Much said proudly as he stepped forward towards the gates. Will, Djaq and John rolled their eyes at the mission name Much had come up with before splitting up to their assigned task.

**Will Marian be joining Robin in the forest?? And what about Lord Klaviere?? And what is Operation Rescue Robin?? Well you have to wait (hopefully not too long) to find out!!**

**Look I know I probably don't deserve any reviews for not updating in a while, but a few would be nice .**


	22. Operations and Surprises

**Here is the next chapter enjoy!!**

**_lili44- Glad you like it._**

**_KeepingAmused- Yeah who doesn't love Much and yeah there is going to be some awkward moments coming up between Djaq and Claude..._**

**_Mizco- Is marian going to the forest - well lets find out... thanks for you comment it made me smile!_**

**_Candyfloss77- thats alright. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. Here's the next part_**

**_Beauty11- my story is awsome?? Awww stop it your making me blush!! Thank you for your review._**

**_Biancaneve- Yeah Much is adorable and so fun to write. You should be concerned about Djaq. But I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a couple more chapters...sorry!_**

Robin walked out of the castle quickly as he started to head out of the town. At this rate he would be back just before Much started dinner. Robin tried to shake the stupid grin from his face. But it was impossible. His mind kept thinking about Marian joining him in the forest and fighting by his side. It just made him grin even more. Robin pulled the Hood of his cloak up as he stepped through the crowd of peasants. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed  
a familiar face. Robin stopped in his tracks. The grin completely disappeared off his face as he inwardly groaned at what he saw. Shaking his head he ran towards the group of people. What the hell were they doing here?

* * *

John stood still in the shadows of a busy market place. John noted that the others were already in their positions. All he needed to do now was wait for the signal. Djaq was stood on the other side of the crowded street next to a pile of barrels as she too waited for the sign.

* * *

Will and Much waited with their weapons ready as they prepared to enter the castle. Much gave Will a quick nod for confirmation. Will nodded back at Much under the guards helmet as they were about to infiltrate the castle with their favourite disguise. Will suddenly grabbed Much by the shoulder and pulled him backwards.

"What?" Much hissed angrily at him.

"Robin," Will replied and Much followed his gaze to the swift figure of their leader. Will and Much pulled off their uniforms and ran to catch up with him as he darted in and out of the crowd. Will whistled to try and grab the leaders attention. John heard the whistle and nodded at Djaq before opening the cages.

Robin turned around as he heard the familiar whistle. His eyes widened, as all hell broke loose. There was a loud squawk and Robin ducked as a chicken frantically flapped over his head. Chickens were everywhere clucking around the feet of the crowd as guards appeared in view. Robin quickly spotted his gang and motioned for them to follow.

John threw the empty chicken basket to the ground and ran after Robin and the others. He gripped his staff as more guards made their way towards them. A cascade of barrels seemed to stop them in their tracks. Robin looked over to see a pile of wooden barrels collapse all of a sudden. He shook his head in amazement. Djaq just grinned at him with a knife in her hand, looking rather pleased with herself. She expertly dodged the rolling barrels and jumped over the chickens as she made her way towards the others. The guards were just starting to pick themselves up of the ground, so Robin decided to ask them about it when there weren't so many guards around.

Will looked at the scene of utter destruction. He was mortified that he had caused so much chaos. Shaking he pushed the thought out of his head. Robin was safe and that was all that mattered. He took one last glance back at the scene of devastation before running away with the others to the safety of Sherwood Forest.

Robin stopped near to camp and turned to his gang. "What the hell did you do back there?"

Djaq shifted slightly as a small smile appeared on her face as she stared at the forest floor. Robin waited for one of them to speak.

Much looked at his master, "It was Will's fault!" he burst out.

John rolled his eyes at the man.

"How was it my fault Much?" Will shouted indignantly.

"You whistled!" Much proclaimed as if he had done great wrong.

"Yeah to get Robin's attention, you idiot," Will snarled back at him. Robin watched his men as they argued and felt slightly guilty for not telling them about his little trip to visit Marian.

"So how is Marian?" Djaq asked quietly as she watched the two men bicker.

Robin thought he probably shouldn't have been surprised that Djaq had  
worked out where he had been. She had always been the one to pick up on those sort of things. Robin just gave her a look and ignored her question.

"What happened?" he asked her.

Djaq rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt not to answer her question. "We thought you had been captured so we went to rescue you. Although the only danger you faced was getting a little too hot," She smirked. "Much and Will were going to go in and get you and John and I were going to cause the distraction for our escape. But before we got inside Will spotted you and whistled to get your attention. Only we thought that was the signal for the distraction."

Robin nodded in understanding. It all made sense now.

"Good plan," he said to her and John as he recalled the chaos caused by the chickens John had released and the impact the barrels had had when Djaq had cut the rope holding them in a pile.

"Lads!" Robin shouted at a still arguing Much and Will.

"Forget about it! Let's get back to camp. I have something to tell you," he said as he led the way.

* * *

Marian took a deep breath as she knocked on Sir Guy's door. Gripping the piece of parchment tightly she entered. She forced a smile on her face as she approached him. Marian relaxed a little as he returned the smile; thankful he was in a good mood.

"Sir Guy I was hoping to speak with you alone," she said quietly from under her dark lashes.

Guy walked over to her, "Yes Marian?"

She held the parchment steadily out to him and began to explain. "I received this today from my cousin. She needs me to go immediately, I still have to explain," she took a breath before continuing, "I have to explain about my father," he voice became more of a whisper as she felt the tears start to sting he eyes.

"Marian, I cannot let you go. The sheriff would not allow it," Guy said as he placed his hand upon her arm. Marian turned away from him.

"We attended her wedding two years ago, my father and I. He was so proud. They were very close. He said, he said that it would be me walking down the aisle some day and he would be the proudest man on earth." She whispered.

Guy sighed. She looked so upset. But her last sentence had given him hope. She mentioned marriage.

"Fine you may go" He began.

"Thank you Sir Guy!" she said as threw her arms around him in a hug, "I don't know how long I will be but I will write and."

Guy gently pulled her arms away from his body loathed to break the contact they had.

"As I was saying, fine you may go but take Allan with you for protection."

**Ohh dear. Is Allan going to join the outlaws in the forest? Hmmm I don't think some poeple will be too pleased. Ohh and the sheriff is forming a plan. **

**So if you want to read more then it would be in your best interest to review. If you're very nice I might add some Robin/Marian !! REVIEW!!**


	23. In the forest

"Marian's coming here? To the forest?" Much said stunned. Robin nodded as a grin broke out on his face.

"How?" asked Will. Robin briefly explained what he had done.

"Nice one," Will commented. Much just sat there pouting. He was miffed that Robin had not included him in his plan.

"When is she coming?" Djaq questioned.

"Tomorrow," Robin answered as the smile reappeared on his face again at the thought.

"Where will she sleep?" Little John asked sensibly.

"In the spare bunk," Robin retorted.

The spare bunk was the general term used for Allan's bed. Will hadn't seen the point in taking it down and it was a useful spare for whenever Much broke or set fire to his bed. It also acted as a sort of reminder to the betrayal they had happened.

* * *

Marian woke in the morning early. She was going to live with Robin. It made her stomach flutter just thinking about it. Marian quickly finished packing the three large trunks. Marian carefully folded a long flowing dress and placed it in the trunk to cover the Nightwatchmen's outfit. There was a knock at the door. Two guards entered as Marian closed the lid of the chest she had just finished packing. She took one last look at the room that had been her prison before heading out into the bright sunshine that lit up the courtyard. Allan was stood waiting for her.

The knot in her stomach tightened painfully as she looked at the man. Marian had no idea how Robin and the others would react to her bringing the traitor to camp. Sighing, she got into the carriage. She had no choice in the matter of whether or not to bring him. Guy stood on the steps to the castle and gave her a ghost of a smile as the carriage trundled through the gates.

"Gisbourne!" Sir Guy turned and followed the sound of the Sheriff's voice. Gisbourne walked into the room and waited patiently for the sheriff to speak. After a few moments Vaisey turned to his second in command and the bird that he held in his grasp.

"Said goodbye to our little leper friend have we?" he teased. Guy gave no comment so the Sheriff continued. "Good, because we have some real business to attend to. That knew Lord has been taking far much interest in Hood. It has come to my attention that he has been asking around for information on him. If he finds out about Hood's deeds there is a large chance that he will support him. You know as well as I that the boy is a sucker for the poor. We must convince that Hood is the outlaw criminal he is."

"And how do you intend to do that my Lord?" Guy questioned. Vaisey turned and replaced the bird before giving a cold chuckle.

* * *

Robin stood bouncing slightly on the edge of the North Road as he waited for Marian's carriage to appear in view. Will was leaning on a tree and whittling on a piece of wood while Djaq sat on a rock next to Much as they talked in quiet whispers. John stood near Robin, watching the leader's impatient behaviour.

Horses could be heard making their way along the road in the distance. Djaq and Much got to their feet and went to hide behind the trees with the others as the carriage came into view. Robin strode out confidently as he recognised the carriage and stopped in the horses' path. Will and Much grabbed the horses' reigns as Robin opened the door, grinning expectantly. The grin vanished at the sight that greeted him.

"You!" Robin snarled before throwing a punch to the gut and dragging Allan out of the carriage.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Much voiced angrily as Robin threw another punch at Allan.

Marian jumped down from the carriage, "Stop it!" she yelled at them.

"John, stop them," Djaq said pleading slightly with the older man. John nodded and pulled the two men away from each other forcefully.

Allan backed away slightly from a glaring Robin and a hostile looking John. He scanned the others faces quickly as he read their feelings. Much looked somewhat outraged at him being here. In other circumstances he might have laughed, but the look on Robin's face told him this was not the best idea. Will stared coldly at him; he gulped at the look of disgust he received from the carpenter.

Allan's eyes sought out the last member of the gang. Djaq. He knew that if he got her on his side he had a chance to win round the others. She was always the one who understood him the most. She could always connect with him even when the others couldn't. She was his salvation. Djaq stood there looking blankly at him. Her face remained expressionless. But underneath the surface her mind and emotions were in overdrive as she tried to think logically why Allan was there.

Robin took a deep breath. He shrugged off John's restraining hands and made his way over to Marian. He pulled her into a hug and he felt her begin to relax. He pulled away slightly with a look of concern etched on his features.

"Are you all right? What happened?" he said as he searched her face for answers. Marian stepped back but kept hold of his hand.  
"I will explain when we get to camp," she said calmly before heading of in the direction of it.

"But Master! Surely we are not going to let him into camp?" Much protested.

"Come on Much," Djaq said as she pulled him along with Will and John close behind her. Allan waited a few moments before following them from a  
safe distance.

* * *

"I will have everything sorted for tomorrow, My Lord," Gisbourne said.

"Good," the Sheriff smiled. "Be sure that Lord Klaviere takes the Eastern Road into the Forest and that he is the only one about. It will only work if he is alone."

"Of course my lord," Guy said.

Vaisey laughed and rubbed his hands together. "By tomorrow Lord Klaviere won't be able to stop himself from signing his allegiance!"

Guy smiled as he left the room. That boy would have no idea. It served him right for getting involved with Hood. Sir Guy was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"Robin you have no choice! If I stay then he must stay!" Marian  
said exasperatedly.

"He does not have to stay. He could crawl back under a rock for all I care," Robin said stubbornly.

"Marian's right. He has to stay." Will said quietly. He hated himself for agreeing but it was the only way. "At least we can keep an eye on him here and we know that Marian will be safe. It is the only way."

Allan shot Will a grateful smile which dropped as soon as he saw the young man glare back at him. The others nodded begrudgingly. Much stalked to the kitchen muttering something that sounded a lot like, "Traitor." The outlaws lapsed into an uneasy silence. Allan looked around. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well gents, and ladies," he added with a nod to Marian. "I'm going to grab a couple of hours," he said as he headed over to where his bunk used to be.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Robin asked coldly.

"To my bed," Allan replied, looking slightly confused.

"It is not your bed. You lost that when you became a traitor," Much added as he glared at Allan.

"It is Marian's bed," John growled.

"Then where am I sleeping?" Allan cried.

"With the dogs where you belong," Will muttered. Allan opened his mouth in protest and Robin began to walk towards him.

"Shut up! All of you!" Djaq shouted before calmly continuing. "Allan can sleep in the spare bunk and Marian can have mine. I'll sleep on the floor, okay?" she said as she rubbed her head to try and stop the headache that was beggining to form.

"But Djaq, you can't sleep on the floor it's dirty and unhygienic!" Much protested.

"Fine, I'll bunk with you," Djaq replied.

"What! Djaq, you can't sleep in my bunk! I'm a man and you're a woman!" Much squealed.

"And?" Djaq asked bemused as Robin, Marian and John tried not to laugh. Will just stared with his mouth open at her.

"You used to sleep near Robin in the Holy land didn't you?" he stated calmly.

"Yes but" Much began.

"So what's the problem? We're friends aren't we? It is only for one night and Will will build another bed in the morning. Anyway it's not as if  
you're going to jump me in the middle of the night, is it?" she finished.

"Well of course not!" Much said indignantly.

"That's sorted then," Djaq said with a smirk. "Well I'm tired. I'll see you all in the morning. Night everyone," she said as she grabbed her blanket and curled upon Much's bed. Much stood there before muttering something and cautiously heading over to his bed after bidding goodnight to the others. He lay down as far away from Djaq as his bed allowed and closed his eyes.

The others quickly dispersed to their sleeping compartments leaving Robin to say goodnight to Marian.

"I'm glad you're here with me, where you belong," he whispered as he gave her a gentle kiss.

Marian smiled. "So am I."

They sat by the fire. Robin could not help but love the way the fire cast dancing shadows across her pale skin. He smiled, so grateful for her being here and not stuck in the oppressive castle with his enemy. Marian tried to stifle a yawn behind her hand but Robin noticed.

"Time for you to sleep," he muttered quietly as he got up.

"Goodnight, my love," he said as he fetched her a blanket and led her in  
the in the direction of Djaq's bed.  
"Goodnight, Robin" she replied and gave him one last kiss before turning  
in for the night.

Will couldn't sleep. Something didn't feel right. It was probably  
because  
Allan was back and Marian was with them instead of the fact that Djaq was  
sleeping near Much. "Will," a soft voice called.  
Will frowned as he slowly sat up, he was sure that the voice belonged  
to Djaq. Djaq stood there wrapped in her blanket looking very sleepy.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
" Can't sleep," she stated simply. "Much keeps tossing and turning  
and just kicked me out of bed. John snores too much and Robin would probably  
put a knife to my throat in his sleep if I tried to share with him," she  
said yawning. Djaq decided not to mention Allan. It had crossed her mind to  
go  
and share with him. But the reactions of the others in the morning would not  
help the situation.  
"I have nowhere to sleep. Can I share with you?"

For an answer Will shifted over giving her enough room to lie down. Djaq  
pulled the blanket closer around her and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arm across his chest and snuggled into him.


	24. Forest findings

**Thankyou to my 5 reviewers. I really hope you like it.**

**Elmlea- thankyou for your review!**

**lili44- I hope you like this chapter and thankyou for reviewing! I promise I will write more Will/Djaq in the next xouple of chapters**

**Biancaneve- Thank you so much. I didn't know if I had got the characterisation right, but your comments were really nice. It is so much fun teasing Much!**

**Mizco- Thankyou for reviewing and all your help. I hope the next bit is alright**

**Candyfloss77- Glad you liked it!! Here is the next part**

_**Just a quick thank you to the people who added the story to favourites or story alert etc. **littlemissmaster, BeckyScarlett, MissWed, Elmlea, Beauty11,  
KeepingAmused, qtktkat, EmeraldLily06, marian0artemis0locksley, sheeiur22, felinegirl121, Dr.Pepper-drinker, lili44 and bkwrm. Sorry If I have missed anyone out. I just realised I hadn't thanked you!_

Claude stood at the window of the familiar room, looking out at the now familiar forest. The air was cool and fresh. The bird song fluttered into the room. Claude gazed over to the emerald forest. The light watery sunlight filtered over it catching the drops of rain from the night and making them shine. Everything was fresh. The castle would soon be waking and as soon as it did Claude would confront the sheriff.

After waiting a little while longer Claude strode out of his chamber and purposefully towards the great hall where the sheriff would be eating that morning. Claude pushed open the door without knocking and entered. The Sheriff did not look up from his breakfast as the young Lord entered.

Claude's eyes flicked from where the sheriff was seated to where Guy stood  
in the corner. He cleared his throat loudly.

"My Lord, there is a matter that has come to my attention. I wish to speak openly and honestly with you. For if what I fear is true than our deal shall be no more," he  
spoke boldly. The Sheriff looked up and feigned a look of confusion.

"Surely my dear Lord Klaviere, business can wait? Sir Guy and some other nobles were about to go hunting and would like you to attend with them." He said gesturing to Guy who nodded in agreement.

"That is most kind, but I would prefer it if we talked business," Claude protested.

"Nonsense!" Vaisey said as he waved his hand dismissively. "All work and no play make Claude extremely boring," he said as he poked his chest.

Claude opened his mouth to disagree.

The sheriff sighed, "Go!" he shouted. Before replacing the smile on his face, "Go and have fun. We will talk later."

The sheriff stood up and left. Claude turned to Gisbourne, slightly shocked by the sudden outburst of the Sheriff.

Guy simply looked at the man before making his way to the door, "I will have a stable boy get a mount ready for you."

* * *

Marian moaned slightly and pulled her blanket further over her head to try and block out the sound of the Forest's morning chorus. It didn't work. Frustrated, she opened her eyes and quickly shut them again as light streamed into her open eyelids. She sat up and quickly pulled the blanket around her shoulders as the cold morning air hit her skin. Marian gazed around camp. She could hear Little John's faint snoring not too far away and the odd muttering from Much as he rolled over. She frowned as she saw the manservant roll over and spread out. Marian looked around as she tried to spot the other female outlaw in camp. She smiled slightly as she located her curled up with Will. Marian turned over and closed her eyes as she started to drift back off to sleep.

Djaq yawned as the dawn filtered into camp. She felt warm. It was strange she never felt warm in the mornings. She tried to move her arm but found out that she couldn't. Panic swept over her before she slowly recognised the breath on the back of her neck belonged to the silent carpenter. She smiled in the warm of his embrace before carefully removing his arms from around her waist. Djaq was not prepared to put up with the comments the other outlaws would make if they saw them like this.

* * *

Claude sat on the dark brown chestnut stallion as he waited for the other nobles to get ready for the hunt. He stroked the horse gently as Sir Guy mounted the coal black horse and urged it into a canter. Claude swiftly took off after the man. The riders headed toward the forest and stopped just outside.

"We will split up into three groups," Sir Guy commanded. "We will meet back here in two hours with the game, Lord Klaviere, you will come with me," he said as he split the other men into groups.

Claude nodded and slung his bow and arrows onto his shoulder before pressing the horse onwards into the dense canopy of trees.

"The best game is deep in the forest," Guy called to him. "Follow me and don't get lost, there are outlaws about," he said before galloping down the road as he smirked to himself.

* * *

Marian smiled at Much as he gave her a plate of food. He beamed at her as she muttered her thanks. Allan sat uncharacteristically quiet in the corner of the camp as he tried not to attract too much attention to himself. Much finished tidying up the kitchen and joined the rest of the outlaws in the main part of the camp.

"So Master, what is the plan for today?" he asked Robin. Robin got up and stretched as he contemplated what they should do. Completely ignoring Allan he addressed the others.

"Much and John go to Locksley and talk to Thornton to see if he has heard anything. Marian and I will head to Knighton to see if we can find anything out, while Djaq and Will can stay here and watch Allan, okay?"

"I'm not being funny but I don't need babysitting!" Allan protested.

Will totally ignored the trickster and spoke directly to Robin, "That's  
fine, I need to make Marian a bed anyway."

Robin looked at Djaq for confirmation that it was alright with her. She nodded, "Yeah, I need to find some herbs and I'll check the traps as well."

"Right that's sorted then. We will meet back at camp at mid day," Robin said as he picked up his weapon and handed Marian hers. Quickly he strode out of camp with Marian following close behind.

* * *

Claude cursed loudly to the dark green trees. He was alone. He stroked the horse, mentally kicking himself for getting lost in the forest. He was adamant that he had been following Sir Guy and now he had lost the nobleman. The horse walked along the deserted road. Claude was suddenly aware of the lack of noise. He was sure that the forest had been alive with bird noise only a few minutes ago. He shook his head; and forced the foolish thoughts out of his head. There was nothing to fear except fear itself. Claude concentrated as he heard a noise just around the corner of the road. A voice, female by the sound of it. Relieved, Claude rode round the corner to find someone who would be able to give him directions.

* * *

Djaq sat frowning as she tried to sort out her medicines whilst Allan watched her every move like a hawk. Djaq was getting extremely agitated by this.

"What?" she burst out at Allan.

"Nothing!" he replied cheekily. Djaq glared at him. "It's not my fault. You are prettier to stare at then Will!"

Will looked up from his carpentry and gave the trickster a cold look. "Shut up!" he snarled quietly. Shaking his head at the traitor he focused back on making another bunk. Allan mimicked locking his lips and throwing away the key. Djaq smiled slightly at him as silence returned to camp, only to be broken by the rhythmical sound of axe on wood. Allan started to whistle as his mind started to wander from the boring situation he found himself in.

"I'm going to check the traps," Djaq announced through the whistling.

"I'll come!" Allan jumped up excitedly.

"I don't need a bodyguard you know, Allan," she said.

"I know," he said shrugging "I'm not being funny, but anything is better then staying here with Mr Talkative!"

Djaq giggled slightly before nodding okay. "You're not allowed a weapon through," she added seriously.

"What?" he asked, "But what happens if we are attacked by vicious wolves or something?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Djaq said chatting happily to him.

"Wow, my hero," he said sarcastically as he followed her out of camp.

Will glared at the traitor as he listened to the conversation going on between them. It painfully reminded him of the old days. How could Djaq forgive him so easily? Surely she couldn't forget the pain and hurt that he had caused. Allan was nothing to him now and he was not prepared to let him just waltz in and take Djaq from him. Angrily, he turned back to his work, letting the rhythmic sound of the axe on wood calm his frayed nerves.

* * *

Claude smiled as he saw the young woman standing on the road.

The smile faded quickly as he took in her body language. Something was wrong. Her body was tensed and her hands were held up to show submission. It was only now that the Lord noticed the other figure on the road. He was dressed in dark green with a hood obscuring his face. A bow was drawn taught and an arrow notched as it was aimed at the woman.

Claude's eyes widened as he heard her beg for her life. Her words seemed to fall on deaf as the man released the arrow.

**I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible. Please review. Good or Bad I don't mind. Thankyou.**


	25. Death and Discussions

**I am really really sorry. I know last time that I said it would be a quick update - and it wasn't so feel free to punish me if you wish. My two excuses- I totally forgot that I was going away for a while and the second that I had no idea how to write this chapter. But it has been written and it is a little longer than normal to make up for it.**

**Candyfloss77- Glad you liked it hopefully there will be more Will and Allan to come!!**

**KeepingAmused- I'm glad you like the Allan/Will/Djaq interaction. What has Claude stumbled upon?Well you are about to find out. I am so happy you like Claude, he is my first fictional character!**

**Mizco- Thankyou for beta reading for me. I know it is probably awful to do at times but it helps me sooo much!! I am going to try and write some more Will/Djaq more romantic scenes if I can- but there are no promises as it will probably turn out wrong.**

**Lili44- Thankyou for the review. Well all I am going to say is that they are getting closer**

**sheeiur22- Wow you're really good. That was an excellent guess. I hope it isn't too predictable. Thnak you for reviewing!!**

Claude watched helplessly as he saw the arrow fly effortlessly towards its target. The woman crumpled to the ground as the arrow entered her chest. He jumped of the horse and ran to the fallen woman as the hooded figure disappeared into the dense trees. Claude gently held the woman as he inspected her. She looked no older than twenty, with sandy blonde hair. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and panic as the blood from the wound was slowly soaking her blouse to a deep crimson. The woman opened her mouth to speak.

"Sh," Claude said softly to her, "Try and keep still, you're going to be fine," he said as he tried to reassure her. He internally winced at how easily the lie had come. "What is you name?"

"Josephine" she gasped as she put her to her chest and winced in pain.

"Josephine, I am going to get you to the castle. I will have to move you. I will be as gentle as possible but I am afraid it will still hurt," he said calmly as he took of his cloak as wrapped it round her chest to try and stop the blood that was flowing freely from her chest.

"Can you get this out of me?" she rasped.

"No, it is better to wait for a physician. That way he can give you something for the pain." Claude did not want to mention that taking the arrow out would free the wound and the arrow was the only thing plugging it and stopping her from bleeding to death. Even as it was, the chance of this woman's survival was very slim.  
"I am going to pick you up, are you prepared?" he asked as he waited the woman to nod in confirmation.

* * *

Allan grinned happily as he loped behind Djaq as they wandered through the forest together. If he was honest with himself, which in itself was very rare, he had missed Djaq a lot when he had been in the castle. Just wandering through the forest, checking the traps brought back good memories of the gang before he betrayed them. Allan wished that the whole thing had never happened. But it had and he of all people knew that you could not change the past however much you wanted to. You just had to make the best of what life has given you. Allan was quickly brought out of his trance as he caught a brace of pheasants on reflex that Djaq had thrown to him.

"I'm not being funny, but you throw like a girl," he said grinning at her.

"Oh yeah? Well you catch like one!" came Djaq's quick reply.

Allan opened his mouth to voice a come back when a piercing scream ripped through the forest. They looked at each other before running in the direction of the noise.

* * *

Claude winced as the woman screamed loudly as he lifted the woman onto the horse and settled into the saddle behind her. Supporting the woman with one hand he forced the horse into a canter whilst holding onto the reigns with the other hand. Josephine felt cold against Claude's chest as he raced through the dense forest on the road heading back to Nottingham castle. The screaming had stopped. He swore loudly as he looked at the extremely pale woman. Her eyes were closed as she drifted in and out of consciousness. He could feel the warmth of her blood seeping onto his shirt. He gripped her limp body tight against him as the horse cornered swiftly and charged towards the break in the forest. Claude sighed with relief as the town came into view. He had never been more grateful to see the dark grey castle loom into his sight of vision. Urging the horse on further, he wiped the tears from Josephine's closed eyes, "Nearly there, Josephine. Just hold on, we're nearly there."

* * *

Robin grinned as Marian followed behind him as they picked there way slowly through the forest in the direction of camp.

"Can I take of the mask now?" Marian said stonily.

"Yes, yes you may," Robin said. He grinned as he heard her mutter some dark comment as she thankfully removed the mask and pulled down the hood. She threw the two empty sacks at Robin, who caught them swiftly.

"I still do not see why, I have to hide myself," she stated loudly.

Robin sighed, "I thought we had already discussed this?"

"You discussed this," Marian pointed out. Robin ignored the comment.

"It is for your own safety. What if Gisbourne or someone spots you? That would put you in real danger and then there would be no way for you to return to the castle."

"What if I don't want to go to the castle?" retorted angrily.

"I know, and I don't want you to go either. But it is far safer for the Nightwatchman to join Robin Hood's gang than Marian," he said begging her slightly.

Reluctantly, Marian nodded in agreement. He was right, god knows what Guy and the Sheriff would do if they found out she was with their mortal enemy. She smiled slightly as she imagined the look on the sheriff's face if he only knew the truth. She took his hand and entwined their fingers as they wandered through the peaceful forest.

* * *

Djaq broke through the trees and skidded onto the quickly followed by Allan. Gasping, they searched the area for the source of the scream. It had come from around here. The forest was silent. It was too silent, the lack of noise was uncanny.

"Maybe it was an animal?" Allan said as he found nothing.

"That was no animal Allan." Djaq muttered as she continued to search the trees that lined the road.

"Maybe it was an injured animal?" Allan offered again.

"Allan, that was no animal. Believe me I know. It was human. A human in a great deal of pain. You would know it too if you had spent half the time I have on battlefields. Come on, we have to find it," she stated calmly as she worked her way along the road looking for clues.

Allan remained silent and did as she wished. It was easy to forget that she too experience what Much and Robin had. Allan could not begin to imagine what the woman had seen in her life. She sometimes got the nightmares that plagued the Robin and Much.

"Here," she said and pointed to a dark pool on the dirt of the road. "Blood," she muttered to herself as much as Allan. "And a fair amount. Someone was seriously injured here. But there is no trail apart from hoof marks. Whoever it was must have rode away," she said looking up at Allan.

"Allan, go get the others. Something is not right. We need to find what happened."Allan nodded as ran of in the direction of camp.

* * *

"Open the gates!" Claude yelled as he charged past the guards. He brought the horse to a stop and climbed off carefully with the woman in his arms.

"Fetch a physician!" he roared at a guard before jogging up the steps. Just at that moment, the doors opened and out stepped Vaisey.

"Ahh Lord Klaviere, I was not expecting you back so soon. Was your trip enjoyable?" he said smiling.

"She has been stabbed," he cut in, "she needs medical help now!"

A look of shock passed across the sheriff's face, "Of course!" he said. "Take the woman up to the guest room in the east wing and send for medical help." He said as a guard took the woman from his arms.

"Come we must get you cleaned up," he said gesticulating to the blood covered shirt Claude wore. "Fetch Lord Klaviere a drink! Tell me everything that happened," he said as he led the young man towards the study.

* * *

Will had just completed the bunk. Feeling pleased with himself, he sat down and took a swing of his drink. He tried to keep his thoughts from Djaq and that traitor wandering about in the forest together. He looked up quickly to see Allan burst into camp wheezing slightly. Something was wrong. He eyes sought out Djaq.

"Where is she?" he said as he tried to stop himself from panicking.

"North Road," he gasped, "Blood!" Will grabbed his axe and raced out the door.

Djaq sat patiently as she waited for the others to arrive. She looked up as Will raced over to her with fear in his eyes. He grabbed hold of her arms as his eyes roamed over her body looking for injury. "Djaq?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," she reassured him with a pat on the arm. Will removed his hands quickly from her body and flushed a light pink.

"Allan said that you were hurt," Will hastily said as Allan jogged slowly to join them.

"I did not," Allan said indignantly. "All I said was Djaq and blood and then you just bloody took off like you were on fire!"

"What was I supposed to think when you said that, just sit there or maybe I should of run off and told Gisbourne!" Will snarled back.

"Stop it!" she yelled and glared at the two men.

"Where are Robin and Marian?" she stated calmly as she waited for a reply.

"Still out I guess," muttered Allan as he scratched his head.

"Then let's go find him," Djaq said as she headed back towards camp. "Something is wrong and I don't know what."

* * *

Claude sat in the Sheriff's study as Vaisey poured him a large drink. He felt better since he had changed out of the blood stained shirt. Claude and the Sheriff sat in silence as they waited for any sort of news. Horseshoes could be heard on the cobbled stones outside the window.

"Ah, that is Gisbourne and the other nobles, they will probably be wondering where you are. I will go and fill them in on what had happened and tell them about this terrible tragedy," Vaisey said as he got up and left the room.

Claude sat alone with his thoughts. His mind on the young woman that he had met only hours ago.

A knock broke his thoughts, "My lord, I regret to inform you of the woman's passing," said a small man solemnly. "I did all I could for her, but I am afraid it wasn't enough. May God rest her soul."

Claude nodded dumbly as the man's words soaked into his mind. "You did your best. Thank you," he whispered fighting the lump that was forming in his throat.

Claude stood up and made to leave the room.

"Oh my Lord?" Claude turned to the man as he continued, "before she died, she said something. Something that may be of some comfort to you." He paused before carrying on, "She said to me to thank the kind noble who helped her. That she was glad to die with such a kind soul such as yourself."

The room was filled with silence before the short physician cleared his throat, "These killings are getting more frequent. Damn Robin Hood!" he muttered angrily.

"What did you say?" Claude said quickly as he interrupted the man's rant."Damn Robin Hood," the man repeated.

"Robin Hood did this?" Claude asked already knowing the answer.

"I'd say, did you see the arrow? Hand made with white and black and R H carved into the shaft, that's his signature that is"

"But Robin Hood is said to be a defender of the poor, not a murderer," Claude said as he tried to grasp the information the man was giving him.

The short man gave a cold laugh,"But it is he who decides who is worthy to be classed as poor. She must not have been deemed worthy Robin Hood's help therefore she herself must give to his cause. Expect she had nothing to give. When you have nothing to give, you pay with life." The man gave the Lord a quick nod and left the room.

* * *

"So you're telling me that someone was injured on the North Road but we have no idea who, when, where or how?" Robin asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Djaq nodded.

"Then there is not a lot we can do my friend," he said to her.

"Robin!" she exclaimed, "Someone is badly injured out there, didn't you hear the noise?"

Robin shook his head and shrugged, "It could have been an animal,"

"That's what I told her, but she wouldn't listen," Allan added before falling silent and Robin shot him a dark look.

"Robin," Djaq said softly, "that was no animal. Can you remember Acre? On the battlefield and late at night. The sound of the people screaming. The sound that you never forget. The sound of people dying. I can promise you that was no animal."

Robin took a deep breath and nodded at her. Much gazed at her with understanding too while the others looked on in confusion.

"Alright, we will do a sweep of the area. Will and John cover the area around the North Road. Marian and Much head to the villages in the east and see if anyone has heard anything. Djaq and I will cover the villages in the west. You know how to signal for us if you find anything. We will meet back at camp before sunset." Robin said.

"Oi, what about me?" Allan said as Robin turned to leave.

"Go with Much," he said before giving Marian a quick kiss.

"But Robin!" the two men moaned before glaring at each other.

* * *

"Enter, Ah Johnson! Is the woman dead?" the sheriff smiled as the short man nodded in confirmation. "Good and I assume you told him who was to blame for this tragedy?" he smiled again as the man repeated the nod.

"Excellent, now he will not question us. There will be no doubt that he will sign the deal and we will be one step closer to completing our goal," said the sheriff gleefully. Gisbourne smiled and the green covered cape and threw it into the fire.

"My Lord," Lord Klaviere said as he entered the great hall silently. "I wish to confirm our original deal."

"Perfect," Vaisey said as he rubbed his hands together.

"But with one condition."

The sheriff's smile dropped slightly, "and what is that?" he asked cautiously.

"That together we get rid of Robin Hood once and for all," Claude replied.

"Of course, my Lord. Of course," Vaisey said as the smile returned to his face.

"I want Robin Hood dead," Claude said darkly.

"That makes two of us," replied the sheriff as he poured the Lord another drink.

**I'm making no promises for when the next update will be (reviews might help though) **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!**


	26. Grief

**Sorry if it is a little confusing at the start as it jumps from location to location. I hoep you don't get too confused. Not sure about this chapter. Tell me what you (honestly) think.**

**Candyfloss77/TitivateBestower - Who wouldn't want to give Harry Llyod a big hug? Thank you for your review!**

**KeepingAmused- Your comments make me happy thank you!! Hope this chapter is just as good.**

**Mizco- Thank you for your comments. They are really appriecated. **

**lili44- Thank you. I'm really glad your enjoying reading it.**

**bLaDeoFtHeNeBuLa- (phew your name is hard to spell) Anyways thank you for your review. Hope you like it and please review again.**

"I'm not being funny but this seems like a bloody goose chase to me," Allan said as he trailed after Marian and Much.

"You never are," Much muttered.

"What?" Allan asked him.

"You are never funny," Much hissed irritably as they walked around the village.

"Oh I almost forgot you're the big joke round here eh Marian?" Allan said nudging a distracted Marian gently in the ribs.

"She is not Marian. She is the Nightwatchman and I am not a joke!" Much said angrily as he shook slightly.

Marian simply shook her head at the two companions and made here way into the village. It annoyed her that she could not talk to any of the villagers herself in case she was recognised and Gisbourne found out.

* * *

"Everything is prepared for your banquet, my dear Lord Klaviere," the Sheriff said smiling.

"I do not want a banquet my lord Sheriff. A girl died. I only wish to sign this deal and return back down south." Claude stated simply.  
"

I assure you Lord Klaviere, you will enjoy this banquet. I have an interesting plan on how to catch Hood and his followers and deal with them once and for all."

"I am listening," Claude said.

* * *

Annabel put the water buckets on the floor and stretched the aching muscles in her arms. She wiped her damp blonde hair out of her face and proceeded to make her way over to the small cottage that her and her mother and sister shared. It was nothing much, but it was home. She frowned slightly as she saw the black stallion waiting patiently outside as the guard held the reign. Fear crept slowly into her as she stumbled towards the wooden door. She was positive that they had paid their taxes. Surely there must be some mistake?

* * *

Will and John walked in silence back to the spot on the road. The blood on the road had now dried to a brownish stain. Will tried to focus his mind on other things. It made his stomach clench to think that the blood had recently poured out of a human being. Will turned to his surroundings as he looked for any sort of clues that may give an idea of what happened. John's voice broke his thoughts.

"Here," he said. Hoof prints. John was thankful for the rain that had fallen the day before. Thanks to it the ground was soft and the marks showed up fairly clearly on the dirt track. Will nodded and the two men began to follow the trail along the road.

* * *

Djaq and Robin entered Locksley village in silence. It was getting on and they had found no sign to who might have been hurt. Robin was about to walk into the village when Djaq yanked him back by the collar. He looked at her questioningly. "Gisbourne," said his friend's accented voice as he spotted the dark horse on the other side of the village. Robin nodded in understanding as they settled down waiting for Sir Guy to leave.

* * *

Annabel squeezed past two large guards as she hurried to get into the cottage. She gasped loudly and put her hands to her mouth as she took in the scene that awaited her. He mother was sat slumped in her chair as tears flowed freely down her old cheeks. Her eyes quickly moved to the wrapped up body that lay unmoving on the table. He stomach heaved as the buckets of water lay split on the floor by her feet.

"No," she whispered as tears began to burn in her eyes.

"No!" she repeated as she ran to her mother who opened her arms and held her tightly as she shook. Her mind was oddly numb as they rocked back and forward trying to comfort one another. It couldn't be. Not Josephine. She could not help but listen as  
part of her mind told it that it was her sister. Her whole body wanted to reject this yet deep down she knew it was the truth.

"I am sorry for your loss," Sir Guy stated formally as Annabel looked up at him.

"What happened?" she whispered partly amazed that she could find her voice.

"Outlaws," Gisbourne replied. "Outlaws stabbed her on the North Road. It was part of a robbery. We have witnesses."

Annabel gulped and nodded. Her throat hurt and it felt as if a big lump was forming. Gisbourne nodded once to the young woman and turned to leave, motioning the guards to follow him. The door closed. Annabel and her mother were left alone.

* * *

John trudged forward keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the ground. It would be so easy to loose the trail or get it mixed up with the other tracks they littered the road. John was thankful for the silent carpenter as his partner and not someone like Much or Allan. Tracking was a hard job and it took a great amount of concentration. Will walked beside him. John blinked as he stepped out of the shadows of the trees and into the sunlight. He turned to look at Will as he gazed at the road that stretched out in front of him.

"They went to Nottingham," he said. Will nodded in agreement.

"Let's go find Robin," he said quietly as the two men headed back into the safety of the forest's shadows.

* * *

Robin and Djaq held their breath as Gisbourne and a troop of guards came thundering past. After waiting a few seconds they got up and silently began to make their way through the village. Cautiously they crept to the house that the soldiers had recently left. The sound of someone crying was unmistakable. Djaq met Robin's eyes as he nodded her to follow his lead. He knocked quietly on the door before slipping inside. His heart went out to the family as he saw the shape that lay covered in cloth on the table.

"Caroline? Annabel? What happened?" he asked softly to the two women who were sobbing in the corner of the hut.

"My daughter, my Josephine. They stabbed her. My daughter, my daughter she is dead," choked the old woman as tears flowed rapidly down her face.

Annabel gulped and pushed past the two outlaws as she ran out of the small cottage.

John and Will entered the village and began searching for their comrades. Will frowned as he saw Annabel rush from her home and bend over some bushes on the edge of the forest. Frowning, he went over to her as John went to locate Robin and Djaq.

It was awkward. Robin could not remember how many times he had seen people loose loved ones. Yet he still did not know how to comfort the woman as the sobs racked through her frail body. He was thankful as Djaq stepped forward and bent down as she wrapped her arms around the woman in comfort.

Djaq nodded to him and Robin left the small hut grateful for Djaq's presence. She understood how to deal with this sort of thing. She knew what the poor woman was going through and human contact would slightly ease the pain she was going through. It wasn't a lot but it was all she could do to help the woman in her hour of need.

Annabel shook as she finished emptying her stomach. She took a deep shaky breath and wiped her mouth as tears stung her eyes.

"Annabel," a soft voice questioned from behind her. It was Will Scarlett. Without thinking or hesitating she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Slightly confused he held her and stroked her back as she cried.

Robin ran his fingers through his tussled hair, a little relieved to be out of the cottage. He made his way over to the giant figure who was making his way over to see him. Robin briefly explained what was happening. He saw the look of anger cross the older man's face as he learnt of the young woman's death. He, like the rest of the outlaws had known of Josephine and had been fond of her. Robin patted him on the shoulder and the man went to see if he could offer any comfort to the girl's mother.

"Come on, let's go outside. Fresh air will do you good," Djaq said kindly, aware that being so close to the dead body of her daughter was doing the woman no good. The woman  
nodded as she chocked on the sobs that were overwhelming her. Djaq pulled Caroline to her feet and supported her as they walked to the door. She was extremely glad when John came and took over caring for the woman and Djaq quietly slipped away aware that John would be better suited to dealing with the situation. He had the experience of being a parent after all and had known the family for a lot longer than she had.

Djaq decided to go in search of Will and inform him on what was happening. She found him on the edge of the forest with a girl wrapped tightly against his thin body. A shot of jealously shot through her before she buried it as she saw whom the  
girl was. She was grieving. Her heart went out to her.

Will looked highly embarrassed as he spotted Djaq staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak but she held her hand up to stop him. She offered him a small smile, which he returned. Will understood perfectly what it meant. He would talk to Djaq later. Will turned his attention back to the woman in his arms.

**I would quite like 5/6 ish reviews if possible... I am pretty sure more than five poeple are reading this (well I hope so) Bad comments are as welcome as good commets. Don't worry I can take it like a man, well a girl.**

**So next chapter will contain Will/Djaq talk. Some major Robin/Marian and some more detail about the banquet. so if you want to see it. You gotta review!!**


	27. Can you feel the love tonight?

**I know apologising is pointless. But I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I can understand if you are repulsed by this chapter and let me tell you, you are not the only one.**

**My reviewers who I do not deserve.**

**Mara Scarlett** -** I am soo sorry for not updating. I can understand if you do not review again /**

**Mizco- A huge thanks for your help with this chapter.**

**Silver-ShadowSpark** **-Thank you for your lovely comments. Hope you like it**

**bLaDeoFtHeNeBuLa - Please forgive me for not updating. I'm glad you like it so far**

**TitivateBestower (I cannot remember your new name) Hope it is up to scratch. Here is the Will Djaq**

Will rubbed his eyes as he tried to fight the tiredness that threatened to overwhelm him. Darkness had fallen quickly in the village and now the moon shone brightly above him as it cast a silvery glow on the surrounding forest. He looked up as he saw Djaq quietly approach him. He smiled despite himself; she looked most vulnerable when she was tired. Djaq stifled a yawn as she wandered towards him. He took her offered hand and she pulled him to his feet. A slight nod of her head and Will nodded back in perfect understanding. She wanted him to follow her. There was no need for words.

Djaq welcomed the silence gratefully and was extremely thankful for her companion's calming presence. It had been a stressful day. Loosing someone close to you is painful to watch. But for Djaq it brought back raw memories of the loss of her father and brother. Those were some of the memories she preferred to keep buried. She gazed up at the man walking beside her. He too had seen the worst of life. Will had lost his mother and father in brutal ways also. Djaq stepped closer to Will and let her hand brush against his desperate for a little human contact.

Will forced himself not to grab her and pull her to him as she brushed against him. Silently they walked across the village together. Will tried to take his mind off the woman walking with him and tried to concentrate where they were heading.

"Robin suggested we in the old barn on the edge of the forest. It is too late to head back to camp and it is better if someone stays with Caroline andAnnabel," Djaq softly explained as she noted the confused look on Will's face. Will simply nodded and continued to follow her across the village. Djaq carefully opened the door and they both slipped inside. The smell of hay filled the air as they found a fresh pile to lie down on. Moonlight filtered in through the odd hole in the roof illuminating the persons inside. Will lay down on the hay and stretched out. Djaq waited cautiously to see if he would start a conversation. He didn't.

"Will I'm cold," she whispered out loud before she realised what she was saying, having no idea why she had actually said it. She loathed looking weak in front of any of them. Will simply looked at her before pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her and laying his cloak around them. Djaq mentally shook herself. She knew the reason why she had said it. She had said it because she knew what Will would do and lying in his arms was just what she needed right now.

"You were really good back there," she said quietly as she laid her head on his shoulder close to his neck.

"So were you," he replied and squeezed her gently.

Djaq smiled into his neck. "You were great with Annabel, you really helped her," she stated. Slightly shocked at the feeling of jealous envy that rose up inside.

"Yeah, she is great girl," Will said absently as his mind had wandered to other matters, like the fact that the woman he loved was in such close proximity to his body. He wondered what he had done when he felt Djaq tense within his arms.

A large lump stuck in her throat as she processed Will's last comment. He liked her. She was a great woman.

"Yes, I suppose she is great, she is very pretty. I can see what you see in her" she replied stiffly as she tried to pull herself out of Will's grasp.

"What I see in her?" Will frowned.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter," she said as she turned slightly away from him.

Will's frown deepened as he tried to figure out what the Saracen was hinting at. "You think I like her?" he spluttered.

Djaq turned back to face him, "Well she certainly likes you"

Will burst out laughing and abruptly stopped when he saw the look on her face, "You can't be serious?"

"Will have you not seen the look she gives you whenever you go there? She follows you like a lost puppy and hangs on your every word. Will she is in love with you"

Will flushed slightly at her words as a voice in the back of his noted that it reminded him of his own actions towards a certain female.

"I can see why you like her," she repeated before continuing, "she can cook, and clean and does as she is expected."

"But I don't," Will said quickly. Djaq frowned at him as he hastily carried on. "She is nice, and she is pretty and a wonderful woman."

This is what she had been afraid of, she forced herself to show no emotion but cracks were forming in the invisible wall she had built around her. Will felt a sharp pain in his chest as he saw the emotion faintly on her face. The slight drop in the smile told him that she was hurting.

"But I do not love her," he whispered quietly with his eyes glued to the floor. Relief washed over her as she heard him speak those words. A glimmer of hope  
started to form in her chest. She smiled softly at him. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

Will still had his eyes permanently fixed on the ground, quickly Djaq gathered her courage and lent in to place a small kiss on his cheek.

Will jumped slightly as he felt her light touch brush against his cheek. His gaze snapped up to her face to check he had not dreamt the moment. A faint smile grazed her features.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," she said as she stifled a yawn. Will nodded dumbly and was thrilled as she curled up beside him with her head nestled into his chest. Will lightly kissed the top of her head, then closed his eyes and let sleep take him. He could not help the smile that lit up his face. There was hope for them after all.

* * *

Robin stood outside in the dark, thinking quietly to himself. He wanted Marian. He needed Marian. John was still in the cottage and Will and Djaq were asleep for the night. Without even thinking about it his feet were leading him in the direction of his love. Robin jogged through the forest quickly and silently. It was usually so peaceful at night. But somehow tonight did not feel right. Like something was amiss.

The uneasiness lifted slightly as he saw the camp appear out of the darkness. Carefully he slipped inside. His eyes took in the sleeping lump of his manservant and the mumblings that rose from him. He could see Allan flat on his back in his bunk and finally his eyes rested on Marian sitting sleepily by the fire.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quietly as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Robin nodded before taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of the door. Marian picked up her sword and followed him quietly.

They wandered round aimlessly until they came to a clearing. Light flooded into it bathing it in a slivery glow. Robin took his cape and lay down, motioning for her to join him. Marian remained silent, knowing that he would speak when he was ready. She sat down beside him and waited.

"Josephine Miller, was stabbed. It was her blood we found. We had to comfort her family," he stated.

Marian nodded slowly and pulled him into a hug. He held her close and they thought of the poor girl's family. Robin had no idea why he had made her come. Well that was a lie. He knew exactly why he had made her come here. He had wanted her close. Whenever anything bad occurred all he wanted to do was make sure that she was safe.

"I just want this to be over. I just want England to be right again. I want the King to return and for us to be together. I am sick of waiting and I am sick of this," he said exasperatedly.

"Then let's not wait," she whispered in his ear.

Robin frowned and pulled away to look at her. "What?"

"Then let's not wait," she repeated, " get married now."

"Now?" he said and raised an eyebrow.

"Not this moment, silly. But soon. We do not have to wait for the King to be together."

"But I thought we agreed to wait?" he asked her cautiously.

" We did but life is so unexpected. Look at Josephine. She died so young. I do not want that to happen to us. Life is too short. We should live for the day."

Robin nodded slowly, "So does that mean that you want to marry me, Marian? "

"I think that does," she said grinning before giving him a long kiss.

**I don't deserve any reviews for the poor update record. So I am not going to ask/hope for any. I will try and get the next chapter typed asap.**


	28. Revalations and Information

**I have no excuse for not updating, so therefore I am not going to give you guys one. I hope that some people are still interested. But if not - well I can understand. Thankyou soooo much for all of you who reviewed. They help me a lot. So thanks.**

**littlemissmaster- Thanks for your kind words. Im glad I'm not the only one who does not update sometimes for ages :)**

**Mara Scarlett** **- Your review was awesome thank you sooo much!**

**Mizco- Thankyou as always. Your reviews mean a lot! I just hope the wedding (in the next chapter hopefully) will be all right**

**bLaDeoFtHeNeBuLa - "Please don't take as long to update this time" -- Well I certainly failed there and I owe you huge apologie - so am I very sorry.**

**Silver-ShadowSpark** - **Thanks for the advice it helped a great deal I just hope the same goes for this chapter**

**lili44 - :D Grins thankyou very much. Your review was ace!**

**sheeiur22- Thankyou for the review. I hope you like this chapter!**

Allan opened his eyes blearily to the smell of bacon cooking. Yawning he stretched and pushed off the blanket. He stiffly got up and looked around the deserted camp."Oi where is everyone?" he asked Much who was busy fussing in the kitchen.

Much just sent an angry looking glare in the direction of the trickster before sighing and turning to him."I don't know. Djaq and Robin did not return last night and by the look of it neither did Will and John. I thought they might return in the night but they haven't and now Marian is gone!" he babbled before taking a deep breath.

Allan sat there staring at the manservant with a bemused look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, "I'm not being funny but I think you're over reacting"

"Over-reacting? Over reacting?" Much yelled at the pickpocket as he gesticulated wildly with the spatula he held in his hand. "Our leader is missing along with all our friends and all you can do is make sarcastic comments!"

"Hey, I'm worried about them too, they're my friends-"

"Friends?" Much yelled "Friends? How dare you say that? You have no right to call them that! You don't even have a right to be here!" He growled as he walked over towards Allan as he was slowly backing away from the angry cook.

* * *

Robin and Marian were walking hand in hand towards the camp when they heard raised voices coming from the entrance. The couple shared a look before breaking into a run. Marian and Robin skidded to a halt as they entered the main body of the camp. Allan was backed up in a corner while Much was standing over him pointing a spatula at him in an extremely threatening matter.

"Much!" Robin barked at him. Much looked at Robin before begrudgingly putting down the cooking implement. "Leave him Much," Robin said quietly to his friend as he made his way back to the kitchen area.

"Yeah, I'm not being funny, but you could have someone's eye out with that!" Allan said before shutting up as he saw the cold glare Robin gave him.

"Where's John and the others?" he asked quickly trying to turn the conversation round and force the others to engage with him instead of blanking him all the time.

Marian waited a second to see if the two men would reply. They didn't and carried on with what they were doing. Marian rolled her eyes at them before turning to Allan and answering his question.

" Josephine Miller was killed yesterday, she was the woman attacked on the North Road. Last night we were with her family. John stayed with them while Djaq and Will stopped inside the barn on the outskirts of the village. They were going to go see Thornton to see if he had any information. They should all be back soon," she finished. Allan smiled and nodded his thanks at her.

* * *

Will and Djaq walked quickly though the forest, darting and weaving through the undergrowth towards the camp. Neither one of them spoke about the night before. The forest was silent and both of them loathed to break the eerie spell that seemed to have been cast on the surrounding trees. Both of them were entirely focused on passing on the information they had just received from Locksley Manor. They could talk later, but at the moment they were on a mission.

The gang looked up as Will and Djaq walked into the camp. The silently sat down, before Will nodded to Djaq in confirmation for her to begin.

"Thornton says that the Sheriff is blaming outlaws for the death of Josephine. But he over heard from Gisbourne that it was Lord Klaviere who found her. We think he may be responsible for her death," she told the others.

Robin nodded as he frowned in concentration. Robin stood up and began to pace.

"Wait," Will said, "There's more." Robin immediately stopped pacing and sat next to the youngest member of the gang.

"Go on Will," he urged the young man.

"Thornton said that the Sheriff is holding a banquet and ball in celebration of Lord Klaviere's and the Sheriff's new deal. Apparently, they have come to some sort of arrangement and the deal will be finalised. The Sheriff will be paying the Lord a mountain of money and it is to be given to him at the banquet. According to Thornton, Gisbourne said this would also be the time when he will sign the pact and join the black knights. The sheriff is announcing the banquet to the people of Nottingham today. "

"Good," Robin said. "Good work you two. Right lads, now we know what's going on all we need to do now is find a way to get in and get that money and stop this deal. When is the banquet Will?"

"In a week, that should give us plenty of time to come up with a plan," he replied.

Marian stretched and made her way over to the kitchen leaving the men to talk of plans and strategies. Djaq got up quietly and followed.

Marian sighed and looked down at her hand for the millionth time that day. She could not help the huge smile that appeared when she thought of last night as she stroked the ruby ring fondly. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the younger woman's approach.

"Congratulations," she whispered quietly making the other woman jump slightly. Marian looked at the other woman questioningly. The Saracen simply nodded down to the ring on the index finger of her left hand. "Congratulations, you must be very happy."

Marian grinned at her before pulling the shorter woman into an unexpected hug. Djaq shocked at first, relaxed and returned the gesture while laughing at her behaviour.

The men in the camp turned round to watch the two women with a look of curiosity on each of their faces. Marian looked at Robin, " She guessed." Robin blushed slightly before turning and sheepishly grinning at Djaq. She returned the smile.

"Are we missing something?" Much asked with a look of confusion on his face. Robin turned to the remaining members of his gang. "Marian and I are getting married," he said grinning at them. The sound of congratulations filled the camp as they got up and hugged Marian and Robin in turn. Allan watched from the sidelines wanting to join in but the recent reaction from his former comrades kept him stuck in the shadows. Djaq noticed this before walking over to him and pulling him into the light and making him sit in between herself and Marian. "I'm happy for you," he muttered to her before placing a quick kiss on her cheek as a form of congratulation.

"Thank you, Allan," she said smiling at him before turning back into the lively conversation that was occurring around the campfire.

**I thought I would warn you now, I am on holiday in Ireland for the next two weeks and there is no Internet/computer access. But I will try and draft out the wedding chapter and post it as soon as I get back. Any helpful hints suggestions advice for writing a wedding scene would be fantastic. If I have a sudden streak of inspiration then the chapter may appear before that, but some how I doubt it. Anyways reviews are welcome!**


	29. Wedding day

**It has been ages and I am well aware of the fact. So I am sorry. This chapter is slightly longer then normal to try and make up for it.**

**Plan **

**Finish story as quickly as possible as it is dragging on far to long. TRY and update every week - 2 weeks more if possible.**

**From this point on I shall not be asking/begging/pleading for reviews and they are no longer needed for me to update. Though reviews are still welcome they should in theory not make a difference on the updating time. Though I have to admit they are nice to receive.**

**HUGE THANK YOU to Mizco for a) the help with ideas for the wedding. I hope I did your idea proud. b) for reviewing (the only review, not that that matters...) and finally c) for being my beta reader.**

Sunday. The date rang in Marian's head like persistent bells. Like Church bells, she thought as a smile appeared on her face. It faded quickly as she remembered that is was indeed Sunday tomorrow. The feeling of happiness was replaced by a sense of panic. Today was Saturday and even though Much had confirmed he had sorted out the food and the others had sorted out the venue had no dress and they had found no man who would actually perform the ceremony. Every time she brought up these points with him he would simply kiss her and tell her to stop worrying. He did not seem to understand how important and close the wedding was.

Footsteps forced her mind away from such matters and back to the present. She smiled at the Saracen woman as she approached her.

"Where's Robin?" Marian asked her.

"I have no idea. All he said was that he was on an important mission and that he will be back well before sunset before he dragged Much out of the camp," Djaq said to her. "What's wrong?" she asked as she saw the look on the noblewoman's face.

"Robin," she said simply. "I thought he wanted to get married, but now I am not so sure. What if this isn't what he wants? We have no church, no minister and no dress. Nothing is organized." She took a deep breath, "It's just not the wedding I dreamt of when I was younger."

"Plan's change, people change. Sometimes in life we can not always have what we dream of. We have to adjust our dreams and make the best of it," Djaq said soberly. "But none of that matters Marian. All that matters is that you and Robin love each other and are going to spend the rest of your lives together. Now let's go find a dress." She said as he pulled Marian to her feet and they walked towards the villages.

* * *

It was nearing sunset and still Robin and Much had not returned. Marian was sat by herself next to the fire under Djaq's order of not helping her tidy up the camp and get stuff ready for the next day. Allan, Will and John were sorting out the final preparations for the venue and celebration after, not to mention where the newly wed couple would be spending the evening after the ceremony. Marian was just thankful that they would be spending the night away from the camp. As much as she loved the other outlaws she was rather reluctant in spending her wedding night in such close proximity.

A short time later Will, Allan and Little John arrived. Allan joined her by the fire while John went to find something for them to eat. Will went over to Djaq to see if she needed any help. She smiled as she heard him approach.

"Do you need any help?" he asked quietly as he reached out and brushed her arm. Djaq smiled as she felt a dizzying heat fill her body.

"No, I'm done now. I have laid out what you are all going to be wearing tomorrow. Don't stay up too late and don't have too much to drink," she told them as she rattled off a list of instructions to him, "Now I expect you to be all washed and clean ready for the morning because to be honest you all absolutely stink. Ohh and get Robin to shave for tomorrow, here is the razor, oh and you too Will," she said with a quick smile.  
Will simply nodded and Djaq flashed him a smile before making her way back  
into the main part of camp. By the sound of it, it seemed that Robin and Much had arrived back. They both went to greet their comrades.

Robin was stood with an unfamiliar man by his side. Robin waited till he was sure that he had everyone's undivided attention before he spoke.

"This, my friends is Friar Laurance from Kirklees Abby, he is a family friend and has kindly agreed to marry me."

"Marry you? Well then. I guess this is the end of us," Marian teased as Robin flushed slightly as he realized the meaning of his words.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my dear," the friar said as he stepped forward to greet her. Marian smiled and nodded. Friar Laurence turned his gaze outwards toward the famous outlaws of Sherwood whom he had heard done such goodness for the people of Nottingham.

Will noticed Djaq's figure disappear back into the kitchen. Frowning he went to follow her, before he was stopped by Robin introducing him to Friar Laurence who then delved into a deep conversation about the poor state of the churches in the surrounding villages. The sun was slowly setting, as Marian gathered the last of the stuff together before making her way over to Robin. She pulled him away from the others and out of sight. She pulled him down into a soft kiss as he slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Marian pulled away slightly and gave him a soft smile as she untangled herself from his grip.

"I'm going now. But I shall see you in the morning," she said as she turned to search for Djaq.

"You are happy with this aren't you Marian?" Robin asked her quietly as he gently pulled her round to face him.

"Yes, all I have ever wanted was to marry you. But are you okay with this Robin?" she said seriously as she looked at him.

"Me?" he asked shocked. "Marian, my darling. You are all I have ever wanted. You mean the world to me. Without you my life would not be worth living."

A huge smile spread across her face, "I will see you tomorrow morning,"  
he said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Robin."

"You too, my love," he said as he watched her figure searching for Djaq.

Marian found Djaq sitting away from the others, sorting out her already very ordered medical area. Djaq jumped slightly as Marian lightly tapped her on the shoulders. "Are you ready to go?" she asked the Saracen.

Djaq nodded as she made her way over to the others before hesitantly turning back and slipping though the back exit of the camp. Marian saw that this did not go unnoticed by the young carpenter. She called goodbye to the others before following Djaq out of the camp.

* * *

The shelter was only half a mile away from the main camp. Another one of Will's creations, perfectly hidden from view, set into a small grassy bank. The structure was meant to be used as a hiding place for two to three people if the main camp was ever discovered. There were places like this all over the forest, thanks to the talented young carpenter.

Marian settled down on the makeshift bed as Djaq lit the fire casting a warm hazy glow around the small camp. Djaq slipped outside as Marian slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The air was cool and crisp as the starlight faintly fell into the forest. It was as if the whole forest was relaxed and calm, this made Djaq feel out of place with her emotions flitting and changing like a deer caught in trap. She took a deep breath. Her mind was whirling. That man; that Christian was in their camp. Her mind ignored the fact that all the men in camp were Christians. That man was different. He was supposed to be holy, a man of god. But the only thing she could think of was all the death and destruction he represented. A noise broke her chain of thought. She carefully slipped the dagger out of her sheath and gripped it tightly. Her grip relaxed as she the tall figure that sat down beside her. A comfortable silence fell over the pair. Will waited for her to speak, knowing she would when she was ready.

"That man, that friar, he just reminded me of some things. Some things that I would rather forget," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. He waited for her to continue.

"All my life I have been taught to believe that the English are my enemy and that Christianity is to blame for everything evil that is happening in the world. But that man, he represents everything Christian but I just could not hate him."

Will simply nodded in some sort of understanding. "So that is why you were hiding,"

"I was not hiding!" Djaq interrupted giving him a slightly glare.

"Okay!" Will said holding his hands up in mock surrender, "So that is why you did not join us, because it brought back bad memories."

"Sort of," she said pausing a moment before continuing, "It does bring back memories but, well, I just didn't know how I would be received."

Will looked confused so she continued. "That man is a Christian a man of God. He would not take kindly to a Saracen in his presence. It would have made things awkward. I didn't want that, especially not now."

"Djaq, how can he hate you if he does not know you? And when he does meet you, I know he will like you," Will simply muttered and pulled her into a gentle hug, slightly amazed at his own bravery.

Djaq rested her head on his shoulder, as they sat in companionable silence. Both caught up in their own thoughts. After a while Djaq stretched a slowly peeled herself away from him.

"I better go check on Marian. She will probably be wondering where I am," she said keeping her eyes firmly glued on the floor unable to meet his gaze. Will nodded and gave her arm a squeeze before heading off in the direction of the main camp.  
Djaq crawled carefully into her bunk trying not to wake a sleeping Marian. Sighing she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Where is it? Where the bloody hell is it?"

"Robin, calm down mate. It will be here somewhere. I'm not being funny but you're beginning to sound like Much!" Allan said before ducking as Much threw a wooden spoon at his head.

"No!" growled John as he finished fixing his shirt and stomped over to separate Allan and Much.

"Here it is Robin," Will said handing the comb over to the leader while he finished off drying his chest before slipping on the clean white shirt Djaq laid out for them. Robin smiled at the carpenter and began to comb his hair into some sort of style. Just as he was finishing he felt Allan thrust something into his hands.

"For the nerves," he said and patted him on the back. Robin just snorted at the man before taking a swig from the whisky bottle. Secretly glad of the drink to try and stop the butterflies churning in his stomach. He waved to John who was ready and on his way to check on the girls. Robin took a deep breath and carried on getting ready.

* * *

"Djaq? Djaq? Djaq where is the mirror?" Marian said looking flustered.

"Relax Marian, take a deep breath. The mirror is here and we have plenty of time," Djaq said calmly.

Marian nodded slowly as she inspected her reflection. She sighed. The dress was simple, plain white all the way to the floor with a tiny bit of lace round the neck. It was no way near as stunning as her previous dress. That dress turned heads, made her look stunning. A bride fit for a lord and not like some poor peasant girl. Robin deserved so much more. Instead he was stuck with her, dressed like this being married in the middle of a forest instead of a nice church. This was supposed to be the best day of her life. As a young girl she had always dreamt of how this day should go. So far it was falling far below her dream. In that dream she had always imagined a beautiful church filled with flowers. She would walk up the isle in a beautifully made dress with her father by her side to give her away. How ironic that dream was now. She knew could not have it all, but now it seemed fate would not allow her any of that dream.

"Marian?" Djaq asked, concerned for the noblewoman. Marian wiped her eyes quickly.

"What's the matter?" she said and put her arm round the young woman.

"When you were younger, didn't you ever dream of what it would be like when you were to get married?" she questioned drying her eyes on a piece of cloth Djaq had handed her. Djaq nodded completely understanding what Marian meant by the statement.

"Robin loves you, you know."

"I know."

"He wants to marry you and spend the rest of his life with you."

"I know."

"You are the only thing that matters to him, you know."

"I know"

"Then all the rest doesn't matter to him. He does not care about the place, or the dress or the food or the flowers. All that matters is that you love him and he loves you and that you are going to spend the rest of your lives together."

Marian smiled slightly, "But I feel as though I am letting him down. He deserves so much more then this."

"Marian," Djaq said seriously, looking into her eyes, "I believe, no in fact I know that Robin would marry you if you were dressed in nothing but a potato sack."

Marian laughed as Djaq pulled her to her feet and added the final wreath of wildflowers round her head

"You can come in now John," Djaq said. Marian flushed slightly as she  
the gentle giant had heard every word of their recent conversation.

"You look beautiful," he said as Marian coloured for the second time. Little John was a man of seldom words but each word was carefully planned and worth a thousand of another mans meaningless talk. Those three words meant a lot to her right now. She may not have her father, but she knew she had the next best thing.  
"Yes, let's go."

* * *

The wedding was to be held in a clearing about a mile from the outskirts of Locksley village. They had already discussed the idea of a church wedding but dismissed it on the grounds of safety and the large risk that would have been involved. Instead a small clearing had been selected. The area had been cleared of a debris and thanks to the remaining outlaws, been decorated for the occasion. Will had fashioned a large cross attached to an old oak tree with a simple yet complicated design which would act as an alter.  
Much and the others had hung lanterns and flowers round the clearing and set up a makeshift table where the food would be placed afterwards. Allan had even managed to get hold of some musical instruments, though nobody asked where from, for some music after the ceremony.

Robin stood at the alter with Much by his side who was fiddling with his tunic. Undoing the top button, only to redo it a second later. Friar Laurence stood in front of the cross a smile on his face as he looked at his small congregation. Will and Allan were stood a little to the left of Much and Robin. Everyone turned round at the sound of the others entering the clearing.  
Little John entered first as Robin noted the proud look on his face as he lead Marian towards him. Marian! Robin's eye's focused on her and his mind shut down. It could not even comprehend that he was going to marry her. She looked like an angel, dressed simply in white with a ring of flowers tucked in her hair. The simplicity of her outfit only seemed to make her natural beauty stand out even more, making everyone entirely focus on her. Gracefully she walked towards him, the birdsong in the background twittered quietly.  
Marian smiled as she reached Robin. Little John and Djaq took up their places either side of Will and Allan as the service began.

* * *

"The couple will now show their love for each other by the exchanging of rings," Friar Laurence spoke as Robin and Marian turned to look at Much. Much just stood beside Robin grinning at the couple with a huge smile on his face.

"Much," Marian prompted, as the manservant who just turned and nodded at her, the smile still stretched across his face.

Robin sighed slightly as he shot Marian a look before addressing his best friend. "The rings, Much," Robin said chuckling quietly as the look of understanding that passed across his face. He frantically started searching his pockets.

"In your left hand pocket, Much," Djaq piped up after a minute or so of panicked searching by the cook. Relief spread across his face as he presented them to the couple and the ceremony continued.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Friar Laurence said beaming at the couple, "You may kiss the bride." Robin leaded in to give her a large kiss, before breaking away to laugh at the large amount of whooping and cheering coming from his group of friends. Rolling his eyes he gave her another kiss.

* * *

Marian felt slightly light headed as she sat in the clearing watching Much attack the food with vigor and try his hardest to force some cake down Will's throat. Claiming that the lad was far too skinny for his own good and needed a bit of beefing up. Allan  
was playing on some sort of tin whistle and consuming vast amounts of alcohol. The result being that some of the notes were more then a little off key. Little John and Djaq were talking with Robin who had one arm wrapped around Marian's waist. The light was fading slowly as Robin turned and whispered in her ear. Djaq nudged Little John and they both got up and silently left the couple. Djaq helped haul a very drunken Allan to his unsteady feet, before clamping a hand over his mouth to stop the rude comments from flowing towards the newlyweds. They nodded goodbye before leaving the couple alone in the clearing.

"Shall we? My darling wife," Robin grinned before scooping Marian up bridal style and making his way towards the specially made camp on the outskirts of Locksley.

The candles glowed softly in the cave as the couple entered. A large bed had been fashioned in the centre complete with thick blankets and a small fire glowing in the corner. Flowers placed around the cave giving off a light, sweet aroma.

Marian smiled and put her arms round his shoulders, "Thank you, today was perfect," she whispered as he nuzzled her neck softly.

"Today is not over yet," he breathed in her ear before kissing her passionately on the lips. Marian brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair and he gently pushed her towards the bed. Sinking down into the soft covers, they let the night take them.

**I know a lot doesn't happen in this chapter and I was going to add in some more about the plan to get into the castle for the banquet. But I feel you would have all fallen asleep or tried to kill yourselves before you got to the end. And I really would not like to have murdered anyone with my writing. **


	30. Preparations, preparations

**STILL DON'T OWN ROBIN HOOD, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL **

**Another chapter done. Hopefully this will start to make up for the long gaps between updating. I was hoping to actually get the outlaws to the banquet- but it didn't happen. So this is just another chapter where not a lot happens. I am well aware that this story is dragging on so I will try and get it done as quickly as possible and try and move things on a lot faster.**

**Thank you this chapter is for the following people-**

**littlemissmaster (thank you!) Mizco (your reviews are worth ten at least!) Saraid Neveah-Ellasyn** **(that is because your stories are awesome)**

Robin woke up and tried to stretch out his stiff muscles, before taking in the sleeping figure of Marian curled up against his side. He gently stroked a piece of her hair her cheek before trailing kisses down her neck and to her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open before she yawned and gently kissed his lips. Robin immediately deepened the kiss and pulled the blankets back over them.

* * *

It was mid morning before Marian and Robin made an appearance in the camp, after the expected jokes, comments and teasing the outlaws settled down to eat breakfast that Much had prepared earlier. Reluctantly Robin turned his mind to the sheriff's banquet.

"So what's the plan Will?" Robin asked smiling at him with his arm still draped around Marian's waist.

"We could use the servants entrance, but the place will be teaming with guards. I was thinking of using the servant's disguises again," he said scratching his head.  
"There is going to be a lot of cooks, serving men and wenches so we should be able to blend in, get the money and get out again."

Robin nodded along with the others.

"I will attend, keep Guy out of the way and distracted while the rest of you go retrieve the money and the new pact," Marian stated.

"Marian no!" Robin said grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him. Marian just rolled her eyes at him.

"I am not letting you anywhere near that man!" he said urgently, "That man is

dangerous. What if he found out where you are staying, or who you have been with?"

"Robin, we have been married all of one day. And now you treat me like some possession that you can keep locked away? Well, you are mistaken Robin of Locksley. You may be my husband, but you do not control me!"

Robin opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Allan who spoke up quickly. "I'll go," he said sounding slightly nervous compared to his usually confident self. "I'll go with her," he repeated watching the others reactions as he hastily explained himself.  
"You don't want Marian going in there on her own. So I will go with her, look after her and keep Gisbourne away from her." Hoping that the others would warm to his idea. Robin sat there contemplating his idea. Allan crossed his fingers; if Robin could trust him to look after Marian then he would be officially forgiven. Robin nodded slowly and Allan grinned in response.

"But if you let anything happen to her, anything at all I shall not think twice about killing you. Understood?" he said quietly.

"Understood," said the thief soberly.

"I'll come with you too," Djaq said stepping into the conversation. "With three of us on the inside we can distract everyone, while the rest of you go get the money." Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Right lads, to work. We need to have everything ready and we have less then a day to do it. Will, I want you and Allan to sort out the weapons for tomorrow, John, I want you to sort out the exits while Much and I will sort out the entry points and transport. Djaq, you can help Marian with the disguises for tomorrow," Robin said as everyone got on with their assigned tasks.

* * *

Djaq pulled out a large chest from the storage part of the camp. Marian opened the chest and began rummaging through all the clothes inside, searching for something that could be used as a disguise. Djaq walked over to another part of camp and pulled out two guard uniforms.  
"These will do for John and Robin seeing as those two are the most easily identified."

"Excellent," Marian said, "Those will do perfect. Allan can wear his uniform that he wore at the castle and I still have a court dress that will do for the occasion."

Djaq nodded in agreement. "So that just leaves, Will, Much and me then."

"Hm what about kitchen boys? I'm sure Will could pass as one, there will be a lot of them about. Helping in the kitchen and serving the food and drink. Much too, I suppose. Then all that leaves is you to sort out."

"I could pass as a kitchen boy too," Djaq said hopefully.

Marian shook her head. "Sorry, Djaq. But you are going to have to go as a  
serving maid."

"But surely I could try and pass as a boy if"

"Djaq!" Marian said watching the young woman; "There is no way that anyone would mistake you for a boy now. Your hair is too long, you can obviously see your chest," Marian said, glancing over at Will who turned a shade of pink at her last statement.

"There is no way it would work, you are going to have to go as a woman." she finished as she saw Djaq pout.

"Fine," muttered Djaq glaring at the thought of putting on that godforsaken dress again. Marian just smiled sweetly before pulling out her dress and brushing off the creases.

* * *

Will turned away from the conversation between Marian and Djaq and headed to the weapons store, Allan following closely behind. Will was annoyed at Robin for pairing him with Allan. He was perfectly fine sorting out the weapons on his own. Grabbing his large axe he sat down with the sandstone and began sharpening it for tomorrow.

"I'm not being funny but don't you think someone's going to notice you carrying that thing around? Not many kitchen boys carry large axes round with them in the castle."

"Well you would know!" came Will's scathing reply as he glared at the man, angry that he had not thought of that himself.  
Allan held his hands up in surrender before cautiously sitting down. Because Robin had forgiven him he had presumed that everyone had. But obviously he was mistaken as Will defiantly held some sort of a grudge.  
Will carefully put down his large axe and reached for the two little ones instead. They would be far easier to conceal in a disguise. Allan decided to make himself useful and picked up the swords to go with the guard outfits before starting to sharpen his own sword. Unnerved by the silence between them, Allan began to whistle some sort of tune. Will said nothing and simply reached for Djaq's sword. Carefully he began to sharpen it with total concentration. If she was going in dressed like that then she needed a good sharp weapon. Rudely, Allan broke into his thoughts

"Will, mate, Djaq ain't gonna need a sword!"

Will frowned at him, "What, you expect her to go in there defenceless?"

"Well all I know is that no serving girl I have ever met has carried a sword. That's gonna make 'er stand out a bit, ain't it?"

"What if she runs into trouble or a guard tries something?" he asked angrily.

"She'll have me! I'll look after her," Allan said

"Oh, great lot of help you'll be. You'd probably just sell her to the highest bidder!" Will retorted.

"Now you listen here," Allan said pointing a finger at Will.

"No, you both listen!" a voice said standing behind the arguing men as they jumped.

"Djaq can take perfectly fine care of herself and does not need protecting," she said looking at Allan. "However, I cannot go in with a sword around my waist, Will. So I will sort my own weapons out. Understood?"

"Yes, Djaq," the two men muttered in unison.

* * *

The outlaws rose early the next morning and were all sat down eating breakfast before the first glimmers of sunrise where starting to appear. Robin and Much left to arrange the transport they would need to get into the castle.

The others were doing simple tasks around camp until it was time to get ready. Will was simply chopping firewood to put into the store. John was skinning a pair of rabbits ready for dinner for the next couple of days. Djaq was tidying up the general camp with Allan following her like a shadow and attempting to be helpful. Meanwhile Marian was rummaging through some of her belongings and pulling out various items.

"Right!" Marian said jumping up and addressing the four outlaws. "Time to get ready!" she said with a grin full of excitement.

"But Marian, the banquet isn't till this evening, we've got ages!" Allan said raising an eyebrow at her.

"But it will take us ages to be ready. You lot are just too used to leaving everything to the last minute!"

"I'm not being funny but how long does it take to put on a bloody guard outfit?" Allan said as Little John nodded in agreement.

Marian rolled her eyes at the two men. "Not long, but I need to make some alterations to Will's clothes." Will reluctantly got up and made his way over to Marian who was standing with a needle in her hand ready to make the alterations.

Ten minutes later, after Marian had deemed his clothes acceptable to pass as a serving boy, Will snuck back over to the log pile. Happy to get back to his task.

"Allan and Djaq, I will need you to start getting ready with me," Marian called. "We will all need to get ready as soon as Robin and Much get back. You'll take longer to get ready so move yourselves!"

Muttering darkly Allan made his way over to the noblewoman followed by Djaq who had an annoyed expression on her face. Marian handed Allan a pile of clothes for him to get changed into as he went to find a suitable place to strip off. Djaq was pulled roughly into the wash area of camp and pulled the curtain in front to obscure them from view.

Djaq was extremely grateful for this area of the camp. It put an end to washing behind a tree with nothing but a sheet to protect her dignity. After which she learnt, gave a good view of her silhouette if she washed in the early morning.  
At least this way, Much would not walk in on her by accident or Allan walk in on her and claim it was by accident.

"Here you go," Marian said as she handed her the dress over.

Djaq inspected the material, "This is not the dress I wore, last time, it's shorter and has a lower neck," she pointed out.

"I know, but all the women here are going to be dressed up, you will stand out if you wore the other one." Djaq simply growled before pulling it over her head.

* * *

Robin and Much walked into camp after 'borrowing' the right amount of horses and a carriage, which were all tied up a little way from the camp. Robin entered camp and was surprised at how ready everyone was. All the outlaws were already in their disguises and were just adding the  
finishing touches.

"Hello, sweetheart. Not that I am not pleased or anything but we still have an hour before we need to set off," he said as he came up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"There is nothing wrong with being prepared Robin. If it were up to you, we would be half way to the castle and still trying to do up your trousers. Now move, I need to finish Djaq's hair."

Robin looked down to see Djaq sat down with her arms crossed as Marian attempted to fix her hair into some sort of presentable style. Djaq just sat there glowering and muttering darkly in Arabic. Robin decided against the comment he was about to say to her and instead went to get changed.

* * *

Allan sighed and pulled at his collar. His clothes felt too tight and restricting. He had never noticed this in the castle, but they seemed to almost crush his chest and throat till he found it hard to breathe. The dark cloth was itchy and tight and made his movement difficult, so unlike what he had been wearing recently which gave him the freedom to move as he wanted to.

He was now sat in a corner near Marian and Djaq, thankful for their presence. They did not make quiet comments or icy glares about what he was wearing. It seemed that his castle uniform only stirred up what he wished he could forget. Always dirtying his name no matter how he tried to wipe it clean.

* * *

"Right lads! Let's go to the ball," Robin said with a childish grin on his face.  
"My lady," he said, bowing to her. Marian simply rolled her eyes at him as he helped her into the stolen carriage, followed by Allan and Djaq. The carriage pulled away as the outlaws headed for the banquet.

**Finally after 30 chapters we actually start to get to the main plot! Hopefully from this point onwards this is where things will start to get interesting. But don't expect anything really good. I have learnt that it is better to have a plot than to make one up as you go along!**

**Soulprovider **


	31. Searching and Stealing

**Another update in the space of about a weekish (give or take) Here it is enjoy!**

**Lena of Cameliard** **_- Thankyou so much for you comment and here is the update. I hope you like it!_**

**KeepingAmused_- I love writing about Djaq, she is such an interesting character like Allan, and how those characters interact. Thank you!_**

**lili44_- I thought it would be typical Much to walk in on Djaq and Allan would use that excuse, just to get a look. I tried to work on your idea, with the Djaq/Marian part, but not sure if it worked out. Tell me what you think. More conflict to come!_**

**Saraid Neveah-Ellasyn_ - Are you threatening me with violence? Strangle me? But how would I ever get this damn thing done? I agree Will is pretty awesome!_**

**Mizco-_Thank you for your review (as always) please don't worry about reviewing, its not compulsory and I cannot say anything as my time management is awful! Thank you (as always) for beta reading this!_**

* * *

Djaq stood quietly in a corner holding the tray of ale and trying her best to avoid the guards and drunken men who were trying to get her attention. She gazed cautiously around the hall. She could see the Sheriff sat at a table not far off, his eyes flicking round the room. She turned her back and made her way over to the other side of the room. Out of nowhere someone grabbed her hand.

"Djaq!" Marian hissed at her, "You need to be more womanly! How on earth do you expect to pass as a serving wench if all you do is glare at the men that come over to you!"

Djaq stared coldly at Marian. Allan gulped. He knew that look. Allan knew Djaq was going to say something. Djaq opened her mouth as Allan quickly stepped in and intervened.

"Marian, isn't that Lord Belkerway or whatever. Shouldn't you go and say hello to him?" Allan quickly said, taking her attention away from Djaq, who was glaring at the noble woman with distaste. Marian simply nodded and gracefully made her way over to the old noble.

"More womanly!" Djaq fumed, talking more to herself then Allan, who was stood by her side. "Just because I am not letting every man look at me  
like I am a piece of meat, that is meant to be enjoyed along with the wine, makes me manly? She's fine, she is the one dressed as a noble. She is  
untouchable. She isn't the one that men think is a slut!"

Allan just looked at her as she vented her anger. "You look beautiful, and you're right you should not get close to any men trying to get information. The others will tear me to shreds if anyone tries to take advantage of you."Allan said trying to say the right thing to comfort the young woman.

Djaq just glared at him. "I can look after myself, Allan A Dale. Just because I am dressed as a wench does not make me one. I am on a mission to getinformation. And that is what I plan to do!" She said as she turned away from him and made her way lightly into a crowd of men. Offering them drinks and smiling dazzlingly at them.

Allan shook his head at her antics. She had changed so much since she had first arrived in Sherwood. He could hardly believe that this beautiful exotic woman could have been the young Saracen boy whom he had feared when they had first met. He frowned as one man stared so openly at her chest. How dare he do such a thing to his Djaq? His Djaq? Allan quickly shook his head as he made his way over to keep a watchful eye on Marian.

* * *

John and Robin waited carefully in the shadows as the two guards slowly did their rounds along the perimeter of the castle. Each man walking from one end to the other before turning round and repeating this. Robin held his breath asone man approached, near to where the outlaws where hid. While the other guard's back was turned, Robin leapt out and clamped his hand over the guard's mouth to muffle the yell as John quickly knocked him out with a swift punch to the head.

The other guard turned around, "You alright there, Nigel?" he called into the dark.

Robin stepped out of the shadows and grunted as he nodded his head. The guard looked satisfied with his answer and turned back to his pacing. Robin motioned Little John to follow him. They were in.

* * *

Allan stood in the great hall, a smile on his face, keeping an eye on Marian as she flitted round the room greeting person after person. Keeping his gaze always in her direction he went in search of more ale. He wasn't going to mess this up. This was his final opportunity to prove to the gang that he had changed for good. Allan took a gulp of ale before coughing on his drink. Guy.

Guy had spotted her and was propelling Marian towards the door. Allan threw the cup down and cursed as he went to intervene them.

"Alright, Gizzy?" Allan said slapping him lightly on the back making him turn round. "Where are you two off to then?"

"Marian and I have some unfinished business to deal with at Locksley Manor," Gisbourne said turning away from the man.

"But the Sheriff was looking for you," Allan quickly lied. Guy just muttered something darkly and steered Marian away. Allan ran his fingers through his hair. He had to find Robin.

* * *

Robin and John were wandering round the main castle searching every room for the money and pact, seeing as they had no idea where in the castle the new pact and money was being held. They had decided to split up and do a total sweep of the castle. They searched one room after another with no success. All the rooms blurred into one, it seemed an impossible task.

"Come on, John," Robin urged him, "It has to be here somewhere."

* * *

Meanwhile Will and Much were searching the area around the kitchen after dumping the supplies they had taken as means of making their disguises more plausible.

"Much come on!" Will hissed, pulling his comrade along who was busy stuffing his face with bread. The two men hastily picked up jug of wine and exited the kitchen. Taking a left and then another right they found themselves in a deserted corridor. Splitting up they began opening the door as quietly searching the rooms.

* * *

Claude cursed as he made his way down to the great hall. He was late. Sorting out his shirt collar, he quickened his pace; it was bad manners to be late when your host was holding a banquet in your name. Turning the corner he saw Sir Guy escorting a lady.

"Sir Guy!" the young lord exclaimed as he went over to greet the dark noble. "What a pleasant surprise! I was hoping we would be able to discuss our deal in a bit me detail."

"I am sorry, Lord Klaviere," Guy said tonelessly. "But Marian and I are just leaving."

Claude took in the woman who Gisbourne held by the arm. "Forgive me, my lady," he said as he kissed her hand. "I did not mean to bore you with talk of business. It was frightfully in gentlemanly of me."

Marian smiled at the young lord, unable to believe that this was the man who was dealing with the sheriff. She did not know what she expected the elusive  
Lord Klaviere to be like. But this was most certainly not it.

"Actually, my lord. I find the whole subject of business rather interesting."

Claude raised his eyebrows at the noblewoman who was standing in front of him, "Well then, we shall have to talk business sometime my Lady."

"Come on Marian," Gisbourne said, impatiently as he pulled on her arm.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you Lord Klaviere," she said politely as Guy began to lead her away.

"No, the pleasure has all been mine. You are a most remarkable woman," the young Lord said as she walked away and turned the corner.

"Guy, where are we going?" Marian asked him sweetly.

"Locksley Manor, as I have already said. I have lost you too many times Marian. I am not going to loose you ever again."

Marian gulped. This was not good.

* * *

Djaq finished pouring another drink for another man who was leering at her dress. She felt the skin on her neck prickle as she turned round coming face to face with Allan. She sighed in relief. But the serious look on his face her right back on edge.

"Guy's got Marian," he whispered simply in her ear. "I am going to fetch Robin."

Djaq nodded, "I'll wait here, see what information I can get while I wait for you lot to return."

"Thanks, Djaq," he said as he gently squeezed her arm in appreciation. Djaq simply smiled and turned away.

* * *

Will cursed as he shut the door of another room that he had searched. Much appeared out of another door and shook his head at the carpenter. Will sighed as he relocked both the doors that he had lock picked as not to alert anyone to their presence. He handed the lock pick to Much to keep safe as they made their way along to the next set of doors. Will turned as he heard footsteps running in his direction.

"Much! Come on," he said and pushed the servant into the nearest door. But the door was locked and all Will managed to do was squash the manservant against it. Frantically Much searched his pockets for the lock pick as the footsteps got closer and closer. Will closed his eyes, praying whoever would just pass by and not notice two kitchen hands in a very awkward looking position in a doorway.

The figure stopped in front of them. Will turned around and saw Allan, slightly relieved he waited for the inevitable lewd comment to come from the trickster's mouth. It didn't come. Something was wrong.

"Where's Robin?" Allan gasped, a grim look on his face. Something was really wrong.

"Why hello, to you too Allan," Much said sarcastically as he pushed Will of him. Allan just gave him a look still panting for breath, his eyes searching for their leader.

"We split up. He is with John, searching the East wing of the castle," Will answered.

"We have to find him," he said urgently.

"Why?" asked Much looking somewhat confused.

"Guy," the man replied. "Guy has Marian." Without a second thought all three men took off, searching for Robin.

* * *

Claude entered the great hall. Taking a sip of wine, he began to work the room. Talking to people, greeting them and asking about their health. A seemingly endless task, but an important one. With the right people on your side, anything was possible. This way he might scout out some more business deals and his family name would begin to climb out of poverty.

Looking for the next person to charm, his eyes fell on a serving girl. A familiar serving girl. Layla. No, not Layla, Djaq. Djaq the outlaw he corrected himself. Biding goodbye to the couple of nobles he had been in conversation with, he made his way over. Here was one meeting he would be happy to make.

* * *

"Master!" Much cried as he spotted Robin and raced over to the exnoble closely followed by Will and Allan.

"What is it Much?" he asked his friend as John appeared out of a storage room.

"It's Marian, Robin," he said quickly.

"What about her?" he asked quietly his eyes on Allan. His chest tightening as a sense of foreboding came over him.

"I'm sorry Robin," Allan spoke, "I tried to stop him, but he just left. Guy has her. He has taken Marian to Locksley."

Robin stared at him emotionlessly, "What are we waiting for? Let'sgo."

Robin turned and sped down the empty corridor, the others right on his heels.

**Well then finally got to the banquet after 31 chapters so I am sorry about that. The next part should not be too long before it is posted. Thankyou for reading!**


	32. Caught and Captured

**The next chapter is here. Sorry if it took a while though I have been ill for a few days. But I am all better now. I hope you enjoy it.**

**A Huge thank you to the three reviewers, you guy's are awesome!**

**_Lena of Cameliard_** -_ thankyou I really love your reviews, they're great! I hope you enjoy this part!_

_**Mizco - **Love triangles are very complicated, but squares are even more so! To be honest I am not entirely sure at the moment. So you may have to wait and see._

_**Saraid Neveah-Ellasyn or is it Candyfloss77? - **Being ill does not count as an insult and it is known to effect people's writing standard so that is my reason if any characters seem a little OOC. _

The carriage pulled into the courtyard of Locksley Manor. All through out the journey Sir Guy had been silent and had only answered Marian's questions with one or two words, revealing nothing to her. This was unnerving.

A guard opened the door of the carriage and Guy got out before helping Marian down. Still holding onto her hand he led her into the main room of the Manor. Marian gazed around the room. It was different. A roaring fire burned warmly, while a few dozen candles sent shadows dancing freely around the room. Marian gulped as he took her shawl and then removed his jacket. He put the leather jacket folded on a chair and passed her a goblet of wine. Taking a deep gulp he looked straight into his eyes.

"Marian, I know my advances have been somewhat strong in the past." Marian forced herself not to laugh at the statement and chose to just stay silent as he continued.

"I know that past couple of months have been difficult for you, with your father passing away and family matters to attend to. But that is all in the past now."

"Sir Guy, I do not know where this is going," she interrupted before Gisbourne held up his hand for silence.

" What I am trying to say Marian, is that there is no one in this world to look after you. And the position you find yourself in is not fit for a lady of your stature." He took a quick breath in before continuing, "You were engaged to me before and as our engagement did not officially end, you are still my fiancé. It is my responsibility to look after you now, as your husband."

Marian just stood staring at the man dressed in leather with her mouth open. It seemed Sir Guy was intending to marry her when she was already married. The situation was almost laughable.

"But, but," she stuttered, "But our engagement was called off after I hit you at the ceremony! Surely you have not forgotten that?" shesaid incredulously.

"A moment of madness which I forgive you for. You were worried for your father and I understand," he said simply.

Why! She screamed in her head. Why is it now that he decides to turn into a perfect gentleman?

"Guy I appreciate the offer, but I need time to think about it," she said quickly coming up with an excuse.

"Marian!" he yelled silencing her. So much for the perfect gentleman, Marian thought to herself. He ran his hand through his black hair and took a deep breath. This was not going right. She was supposed to fall into his arms and agree straight away. Well if she was not going to choose then he would choose for her.

"Go upstairs into the master bedroom, get yourself washed, your dress is in the wardrobe," he stated firmly as he turned away from her, "I want you looking presentable for the vicar."

"Vicar?" Marian questioned. A sense of dread creeping into her chest and she processed the information he had given her.

"You and I will be married. You will be my wife. You will bear my children and obey me, do you understand?" he snarled at her.

"Guy, you cannot force someone to marry, and if you think"

"Just go!" he shouted at her. "Or do you want to be punished for your disobedience?"

Marian opened her mouth to answer him, but closed it again thinking it was better to just stay silent. She turned away and headed for the stairs. She closed the door of the master bedroom and locked it. Sighing she slumped down, she needed to come up with a plan and fast. Her mind wandered to Robin.

* * *

Claude made his way over to the exotic girl serving drinks to a group of noblemen. As she was finishing serving the last man, he made his way over to her unnoticed and stood behind her. He then gently rested he hands lightly on her waist. He felt her body go rigid at the sudden contact.

Djaq immediately tensed as she felt someone's hands on her. Resisting the urge to turn round and drive a fist into the jaw of whoever was behind her,she turned cautiously around.

Claude smiled as the young serving girl turned round. He watched her as she realised who he was and smiled. It was forced. He could tell. The smile on her face was not real, although it was hard to see. Somehow it did not seem to reach her eyes. No wonder it was forced, the girl is an outlaw. Though he had to commend her for her acting skills, if he did not know her true identity he would of believed her simple yet revealing disguise.

Djaq was a little shocked to see the young Lord in front of her. She forced a smile and bowed to him. "My Lord Klaviere," she mumbled before bringing her eyes up to meet his. Perfect she thought to herself. Just the person to get information out of. She coyly smiled at him as she looked into his eyes. This will show Marian, she thought; let's see now who isn't feminine.

"Layla," he greeted her. She simply smiled back at him. She looked so innocent; it seemed absurd, that this girl was classed as a dangerous criminal. Claude knew to judge a person by their appearance. Looks can be deceiving. A perfect example of this was standing right in front of him.

"Can I offer you a drink, my Lord? Or do you like the look of something else?" Djaq spoke softly, internally wincing as she heard the words escape her lips. She reminded herself that this was simply a disguise and her words meant nothing, but she could not help but feel more like the type of woman who's clothes she was wearing.

Claude was shocked at what the girl was saying but that was soon replaced with feelings varying from anger to repulsion. She was just trying to trick him into a false sense of security. Well, Claude thought to himself, two can play at that game.

* * *

Robin urged the horse onwards, galloping down the road heading straight for Locksley Manor. Nothing was going to come in between him and his wife. Red, hot anger swept across him engulfing him totally in the desire to rip Gisbourne to pieces if he so much as touched Marian. He could not help but think of the last time Marian confronted Gisbourne as the Nightwatchman. The thought of her getting hurt made him feel sick to the bone. He forced the horse on faster, thankful for the sound of the horses on either side of his. Much was closest to him on the left hand side as always. It was at moments like this that the archer how much he undervalued his former servant. Riding side by side, reminded him of the holy lands, where they rode into battle. He felt like that right now. The same feeling of desperate anger and sickening worry. Later, after everything is all right, he told himself, he would tell Much how grateful he was for his unwavering loyalty.

Little John followed after Much, followed by Will and Allan sharing the last horse they had managed to get before Robin shot out of Nottingham like a speeding arrow. In John's opinion Allan was no friend, but he was no enemy either and grudgingly he admited he was starting to redeem himself. It hadn't past his notice that the young carpenter and the trickster were also forming bridges. No matter how small, Will giving Allan a hand up onto the horse was a significant step for the men to start rebuilding a friendship.

The outlaws slowed to a quiet trot as they entered the village, determined not to make their presence known. They dismounted and tied the horses up close to the manor, ready for a quick escape. Robin gazed round, looking surprisingly calm to say that his wife was being held captive by Vasiey's second in command. Much watched Robin nervously; ready to jump in and stop his master if he tried anything stupid. Will frowned and nudged Allan as a thought gripped his mind.

"Where's Djaq?" he whispered to Allan.

Allan opened his mouth ready to reply when Robin turned round, "Shh!" he said as he put his finger to his lips asking for silence. Slowly he slippedround the corner followed by the others.

* * *

Djaq giggled girlishly at another comment, the young Lord had made. She had no real idea how the whole thing worked. But Marian seemed to lure information out of men effortlessly so it couldn't be too hard. She had ditched the serving tray and was now in a simple conversation about his status and his general business in Nottingham. Although to her disappointment, he had given no real information or details.

"Come," he said to he and steering her though the crowd of nobles, "There is some matters I wish to discuss with the Sheriff and I do not want to loose your company for a second."

Djaq nodded and followed him. Claude couldn't quite believe the simplicity of the trap he had set for her. Getting closer and closer to his intended destination he spotted her reaction as she began to get nervous.

Djaq gulped. He was leading her to the sheriff. She could not get away, if she tried to escape or make a move, she would surely give herself away. But if she stayed  
then there was a chance he may not realise who she was. She did not contemplate the consequences if he did spot her.

She was nervous and with good reason too, thought Claude as he saw her hesitate. Mildly surprised as the young woman continued to follow him, even though he had a suspicion she knew she was in danger. He liked her; she was either foolish or brave. Funny how those two things can be so linked, he thought to himself.

"Ah Lord Klaviere, what do I owe this pleasure?" the Sheriff, "I do hope you are enjoying the banquet?"

"Yes, My lord Sheriff. Though I do have to ask you if the money is still secure from outlaws?" he said noticing the woman hovering in the background.

"Do you see any outlaws here? A clue no !" he snapped, "If there were outlaws here I would know about it!"

"Then why, My lord," Claude said simply, "Is she here?" as he grabbed her arm and pushed her into the sheriff's view, keeping a tight grasp on her.

* * *

**I think that is what you call a cliff hanger. I wonder what is going to happen to them, it is rather a nasty situation don't you think?**


	33. Objection!

**Lena of Cameliard** _Thankyou so much! I really hope you stick with it!_

**Mizco **_Thank you for your comments they make me smile )_

**Candyfloss77 **_I hope your nails are okay as I take no responsibility for self harm caused by my writing. I know, sometimes this story makes me feel like stabbing something. Hope you like it._

* * *

The full force of the trap hit her and immediately she turned to run. But a firm grip on her upper arm did not allow her. She cursed at her foolishness for walking into such a simple trap.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Vaisey asked smiling sadistically at her. "Hood's little pet Saracen! Well Done! Well Done Claude!" he said rubbing his hands together.

"Guard!" he shouted at a metal clad figure standing close by. "Get the castle on lock down! If this witch is here, then Hood must be close. I want them finding! Put her in the dungeons and alert Gisbourne that we have a friend in our company."

The guard nodded before running off to sound the alarm.

The Sheriff got off the chair and sauntered over to her, eyeing her up with a malicious smile on his face. "Long time no see, my friend. My, we have changed haven't we? Well don't worry; you will be reunited with your friends very soon. If you're lucky you might get to share a cell with them. If not, we let's say you shall be sharing something else with some lucky men!" he laughed.

Djaq growled and lunged at him making him flinch and step back as Claude restrained her.

"Feisty," the short man commented, "The guards will have fun with you won't they?"

Djaq gulped as two large, broad-shouldered guards manhandled her out of the Lord's grasp and in the direction of the dungeons.

* * *

The group of outlaws stopped by the side of the east wall to the manor as Robin attempted to see what was happening inside it. His heart was telling him to simply burst in and grab the black knight by the throat and beat him into next week. However his mind told him to wait, to plan and to think. He would be of no help to Marian if he ended up dead or caught. He was not invincible. It was strange, he thought to himself, how much the voice in his head sounded like Marian.

"Master," Much hissed to him, getting his attention. Robin looked at his friend in question, "Someone is coming!" Much whispered and pointed at the carriage that made its way into the small courtyard.

"Let's go see who it is," he quietly replied and disappeared in the direction of the unknown guest.

* * *

Marian sat in the room. Nothing. She had come up with nothing. There was a hesitant knock at the door before it slowly opened and in slipped a young woman.

"I have been sent to help you get ready, my lady," she said not meeting Marian's eyes.

"What is your name?" she asked kindly, sensing the girl's awkwardness to her situation.

"Emily, my lady,"

"My name is Marian," she said trying to forget her own situation and put the girl at ease in her presence.

"I know who you are," she said meeting Marian's gaze for the first time, " I wish I could help you, honest I do, but I can't the master said to have you ready and downstairs in ten minutes or else," she explained quietly.

Marian nodded, knowing this girl would be punished for any misbehaviour on her part.

"Here," Emily said as she held out the white dress for Marian to put on. She recognised the dress immediately. It was the one she had worn to her first wedding to Gisbourne. Wondering why he still had it, she took the dress and sighed as she pulled it over her head. It seemed different, not like what she remembered. The dress felt too tight and heavy. The many layers of cloth made it awkward to walk in and the lace around the edge was itchy and scratched her skin.

* * *

"My Lord, the vicar has arrived," a guard announced.

"Emily, get her down her now!" he yelled to the women upstairs. Marian got up holding her head high and made for the door. She would think of something. She had to.

* * *

Robin watched as one of the guards left the carriage and entered the Manor, leaving the driver and passenger alone. Without a moment's hesitation, John dealt with the driver as Robin slipped into the carriage followed by Much as Will and Allan kept a look out.

The man looked startled and opened his mouth to yell before he felt the cold metal of Robin's sword at his neck.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he whispered to the frightened man.

"George Goodard, the vicar," the man stuttered. "Here for the marriage."

"Marriage?" Much questioned looking at the man.

"Yes," he said, "I am here to perform the marriage of Lord Gisbourne."

"Gisbourne's getting married?" Much interrupted before falling silent.

"Yes Lord Gisbourne is to marry Lady Marian, did you not know?"

"Not if I can help it," muttered Robin as he swiftly punched the man out cold and proceeded to hand Much his cloak.

* * *

Marian held her head up high as she gracefully walked down the stairs. Guy was stood next to a man in a brown cloak holding a bible, a smug grin was on his face as he saw here.

Coldly, she stood next to him, glaring at him. Guy nodded for the vicar to begin. Much gluped as he was given the nod. Clearing his throat and talking in a deep voice he began to read from the bible, wondering how on earth he got into this situation.

Will, Allan and Robin stood round the rooms dressed as guards while John waited just outside the door. The waited silently for the right moment to act as the service began.

* * *

Claude stood by the sheriff, thinking about what he had said with a worried frown on his face.

Surely, the sheriff was not hinting at what he thought he was hinting. The girl did not deserve that. Rape was such a horrible concept. All the woman had done was got involved with the wrong people. It wasn't her fault that she had been forced to become an outlaw.

"My Lord Sheriff," he piped up, " I was wondering if maybe I would be able to have the girl so to speak."

The sheriff raised his eyebrows

"Fine, have your way with the girl," the small man chuckled at him, shaking his head at the young man's desires.

Without a quick nod of thanks Claude turned round and headed quickly for the dungeons.

* * *

"If anyone of you know why you should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold you peace!" Much declared after bluffing it through the vows. Marian glanced around; ready to speak out when a voice rang out across the room.

"Maybe because the bride is already married of her own free will?"

Gisbourne turned round as he saw one of the guards remove the helmet to reveal his nemesis.

"I'm not being funny but surely the bride has to agree to marry you before you send for a vicar?" Allan said as he and Will removed their helmets. Guy snarled as Marian ran to her husband and kissed him. Only the three swords pointing at his chest prevented him from stabbing a sword through the smug outlaw's face.

* * *

Djaq was sat curled up in the far corner of a cell. Glad to be away from other prisoners, but still glaring at anyone who approached her. Her head shot up as she heard the door to her cell open.

"You should not wear men's clothes, it will make you look manly" Claude said in a slightly disapproving tone.

"I wish I could say the same about your clothes," Djaq quickly retorted as she glared at him through the bars of the cell.

The Lord simply smiled at her answer. She was feisty.

"Come with me," he said softly to her.

" I think I would rather jump off a cliff into a fire then go anywhere with you," she snarled back at him.

Claude simply motioned for the jailer to unlock the door. Djaq swore at him colourfully in several languages as he grabbed her; his hands wandering over her body. "I'll take her from here," he said glaring at him reproachfully. The jailer let go but not before Djaq had stamped on his foot hard, making him yell out in pain. Claude forced himself not to smile at the woman's behaviour. He took hold of the chain that was wrapped around her wrist and carefully, making sure he was out of her range of attack, gave the chain a quick tug forcing her to follow. Djaq gulped and tried to quell the fear that was sweeping over her. Anyone could tell this was a dangerous for a woman. She prayed that the others would realise that she was missing and come to her aid before anything could happen to her. The logical part of her could not help but tell her the small chance of that occurring.

* * *

**Just a HUGE thank you for everyone who is still reading this story after all this time, and it has been a long time. Alas far in the not so distant future the end is near**


	34. Prisioners and The Pact

**Lena Scarlett** -_ Here's the next bit. I am really sorry for the long delay_

**Candyfloss77 **_- Thankyou, you always review and it always makes me happy!_

**Wizzosis **_- Thankyou for you kind comments. I hope your still reading and continue to do so._

"You see Gisbourne, she was never yours," Robin said slowly letting his words sink into the man.

"Marian?" Guy said desperately asking her to tell him it was not true.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "It was always Robin, never you," as she clutched his hand.

"Why? Why Marian, all I have ever done was love you. I did not leave to fight some pointless war." He said getting angry now.

Robin glared at the man trying to control the mountain of hate that was building up inside of him. Marian stepped forward to defend him, knowing how much Robin regretted that decision he made.

"Love me?" she said laughing harshly at him, "You kept me prisoner in the castle, forced me to marry you not once but twice! And not only that but  
you stabbed me!" she finished breathing heavily before she realised her mistake.

"I stabbed you?" he repeated as he looked at her.

"Yes, if you were not so stupid maybe you would of worked it out. I am the Nightwatchman!"

Sir Guy just gaped at her in utter shock as her sunk in. His mind tried to understand the words she had just spoken. Trembling slightly he shook his head before glaring and launching himself at Robin. A flash of from Will and Gisbourne was out cold. Robin nodded at him in appreciation before turning to Marian and kissing her.

The others smiled and looked away as the two were caught up in their private moment. John entered after carefully disposing of the guards and joined the  
others in the main room, barely taking notice of the unconscious man on the floor.

* * *

Djaq cursed as she was led down a familiar corridor towards the room of the young lord's. She remembered it from last time she had been there. All the feelings from when she had last been in this situation before returned and somehow intensified to become a hundred times worse. Claude opened the doorand pulled her into the room. Her hope of rescue faded as the door shut.

* * *

The couple finally parted after what seemed an age and stood there, smiling at each other with matching grins on their faces. Will looked around before deciding to repeat the question he had tried to ask earlier.

"Where's Djaq?" he asked quietly to the others. The gang looked around wondering where their smallest member could be.

Marian spoke up, "She stayed behind in the castle, didn't she?" looking at Allan as he confirmed it by nodding.

"She said she was going to get information from somewhere," he said as a way of an explanation.

"From who?" Much questioned as he tried to think of any contacts the Saracen had.

"Dunno, whoever she can get information from," he replied shrugging."Lord Klaviere," Will whispered as the others looked at him. "She will be getting information from Lord Klaviere."

Allan stood there shocked as Will repeated the words he has spoken. No, this was not right. He could not have left her in danger! Will and Robin noticed the frightened look on the trickster's face as it dawned on him.

"What's the matter, Allan?" Robin asked.

"Djaq," he simply muttered as he gulped.

"What? What's the matter with Djaq?" the leader asked urgently.

"Lord Klaviere, he knows who Djaq really is."

"How does he know?" Will snarled stepping towards the man.

"Because, because I told him when I was at the castle." He said quietly as Will carried on advancing towards him.

"You did what?" he practically yelled.

"He kept asking who she was so I had to tell him, I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"Sorry? You think by saying sorry, everything will be alright?" he exclaimed.

"Will, calm down," Robin ordered. "We do not know for sure if Djaq has gone to see him or not. Or even if she has been recognised. We need to get back to the castle and check on Djaq and retrieve the pact."

* * *

The outlaws arrived at the castle in record time, mainly due to the fact that Will and Allan were racing on ahead and the others picked up speed just to keep them in sight. Quickly the gang pulled on their disguises and found another guard uniform for Marian, after a heated discussion between the couple on whether or not Marian should go. Together they began to make their way through the castle towards the main hall in search of a sign of Djaq or the pact.The group had split up into two groups, Allan, Will and Much headed for the main hall, checking the kitchens on the way there in search of their friend.

Meanwhile, Robin, John and Marian were searching the remaining part of the castle in the off chance Djaq had gone to hunt out the pact on her own. Getting more and more agitated the outlaws carried on searching. Something was wrong. The place was teeming with guards running round searching for something. Making use of this fact, they began to make their way round the castle with little hassle from the guards.

"She's not here," Much whispered frantically to Will. As much as he hated to admit it, the manservant was right. Turning swiftly round, Will got Allan's attention and made for the door. Just as they trio were about to leave a figure blocked their paths.

"Going somewhere?" sneered the voice of Sir Guy. "Guard's get them!"

* * *

Robin closed the door of yet another room. He suddenly stopped as he heard a muffled squeak from behind him. Turning round he felt a cold blade touch his throat. Carefully putting his hands up he saw Little John and Marian in similar positions. They were heavily outnumbered.

"Let's go see you friends eh?" one of the guards smirked before giving him a push towards the dungeons. They had been caught.

**Ohh dear, the gangs in a bit of a pickle. I wonder what is going to happen. I here that the punishment for being an outlaw is hanging...**


	35. Lost Hope and a Lost Cause

**Here's the next part. A huge thankyou for my three reviewers!**

**Candyfloss77- The next update is here, nice and promptly especially for you! Hope you like it**

**Lena Scarlett- I totally love Will and Allan they are awesome especially when they are on the same side!**

**Mizco - It wouldn't make a very nice ending if they died, but I have always wondered what it would be like to write a death scene...**

Maybe they were still free. Maybe they hadn't been caught. Will put all his concentration into these thoughts as if willing them to be true. His hope died quickly as he saw the three other gang members locked in the iron cell. The look of failure sketched on each of their faces. The jailer cautiously opened the barred door and he was roughly pushed in to join them.

Robin was stood in front of Marian, eyeing up the guards and searching for a way out. No one spoke as the guards retreated away from their cell to stand by the heavy wooden door.

"Master, are you okay?" Much asked nervously.

"Yes, but we need to get out of here," he said looking up to the rest of the gang.

"We need to get Djaq!" Will said forcefully to his leader. The others turned and stared at the usually silent carpenter, guessing the reason why he was so wound up. Allan simply nodded in fierce agreement.

"But we still do not know if Djaq has been captured," Marian stated. "She is obviously not down here."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean that she ain't in trouble though, does it?" Allan bit.

"That is no reason to have a go at Marian," Robin ordered putting his arm around her and glaring at his men for their behavior.

"You were the one who was having a go at her for not acting like a serving wench. The only reason she was going to flaunt herself like that was to prove she is every bit as good as you when it comes to getting information!" he said pointing at her.

"I, I didn't mean it like that. I was trying to help," she stuttered, shocked that she was partly to blame for the missing woman.

"Djaq can look after herself. She's a good fighter. If any of the guards picked a fight with her she would win easily," Robin stated calmly trying to smooth things over.

"What if the guards didn't want to fight with her?" Much said, his eyes widening as he thought of the other dangers.

"This I do not like," Little John said quietly.

* * *

The wooden door swung open and in stepped the Sheriff followed by Sir Guy and a few guards. He slowly made his way over to the cell smiling nastily as he took in the sight of the archer behind bars.

"Well well, well, look who we have here. If it isn't our friend Hood and his little band of criminals. Still thinking that you are going to win? A clue, no!" he said laughing at the stony look on the face of Robin.

"It looks like we have the whole lot doesn't it Guy?" he said to his second in command.  
Sir Guy simply grunted and did not take his eyes of Robin who was stood in front of Marian trying to hide her from the Sheriff's gaze.

"We have dear Hood himself and his little pet, Mulch. The wild giant and the young boy" he said before pausing to get a good look the deathly glare on his face. "And what do we have here? Isn't this your little minion, Guy? And your favorite leper?" he said turning to Guy with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes my lord," he muttered.

"Lost your friends, have we? Well I told you to be careful. I warned you to pick your company wisely or you would end up getting stabbed in the back."

Sir Guy just winced as the Sheriff continued.

"I assume you know that the punishment for becoming outlaws is hanging so I will see you all bright and early in the morning. I wouldn't miss it for the world." The sheriff turned to leave before making his way over to the group.

"Ohh you might be wondering what has happened to your pet Saracen, Hood. At  
the moment she is a bit busy. She is entertaining a friend of mine. Surely you  
didn't think you could keep her hidden in the forest to deal with your desires?"

At this Robin lunged at the bars making Vaisey flinch and jump back.

* * *

Djaq stood cautiously in the room as the oblivious man moved round the room. She was unaware of what exactly was going on.

"The bed is yours. Here," he said holding out a long nightdress to her. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Djaq frowned, shocked at what the man had just said. "But I thought"

"Well you thought wrong," he said simply. "You are free now. You do not have to do anything anymore. You are safe. Those men will never touch you again. They have been caught and are going to hang in the morning."

"Hang?" she squeaked.

"Yes," he said smiling at her and gently rubbing her arm. He had mistaken her outburst for fear of them instead of fear for them. "They are going to pay for all they have done."

"But you don't understand they cannot hang, My Lord!" she said forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Call me Claude," he said softly, trying to calm down the distressed girl.

"Claude, you don't understand!"

"They have broken the law."

"They are good men," she said frustrated with this man's ignorance.

He sighed, "Djaq, my dear. The law must be strict if it is to be respected."

"If the law wants respect, then shouldn't the punishment fit the crime?" she argued.

The Lord opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't. He had to admit she argued her case well. He had to admire her loyalty to these criminals, after all they had done, she still defended them.

"Murder, robbery and taking other people's livelihoods by fear and intimidation are all perfectly valid reasons for hanging. You simply cannot deny that."

Djaq stood there shocked, "The Sheriff told you this didn't he?" she asked quietly.

He nodded frowning slightly, "Yes, why?"

"Can I show you something?" she asked. Claude nodded and she took his hand before leading him out of the room.

**Hope you liked it. More to come soon**


	36. Plans and Promises

**My apologies for I am truly sorry for not updating in such a long time. I would not be suprised if any of you even remember this story. But life has been hell recently. Well here it is and we are coming to the end soon. I know I promised to update regulary and I haven't so all I can say is a deep sorry for all those people (if there are any) who have supported and liked this story. A HUGE SORRY to Candyfloss77, Lena Scarlett and Mizco who reviewed (for betareading whenever I feel like writing sorry again) all that long time ago. **

**Anyways, here it is. Enjoy..**

Claude stood darkly in the small washroom listening to the woman talk nervously to the Saracen. Bowing slightly to him, the woman took her leave. Djaq turned round to face him.

"See, he is not the man you thought he was,"

Claude remained silent and pondered he words a moment.

She smiled slightly, she was right and she knew it. He sighed and nodded.

"What now, you have proved your point," he said, his arms folded across his chest.

"We save them of course," she said simply.

Claude could not help but laugh at her statement, before stopping abruptly at the glare she was giving him.

"What?"

"Djaq, they are outlaws,"

"And good men!" she interrupted.

"Even so, they are outlaws!"

"The law is wrong!" she argued, getting frustrated.

"I do not make the law. I do not decide," he protested.

"But you are going to help enforce it," she said meeting his gaze steadily.

Claude groaned and rubbed his head, "what is the plan?"

Djaq just smiled and grabbed his hand.

* * *

"Will glared at the sheriff hating him now more then he had ever in his life. He could not help but feel sickness rise in his throat when he thought of the sheriff's words. How could they of let this happen? They all had known that she was a woman, even if they treated her the same and they all knew this risks that women faced. Yet they did not link the two together. It seemed that they had overlooked this danger as by simply thinking of her as one of the lads. He gravely wished they had not overlooked such a matter. If anything had happened to her then god help him there would be hell to pay.

Robin stood there deep in thought, his arm wrapped around Marian as his mind raced. The sheriff's words echoed harshly in his head.

"Master?" Much said breaking into his thoughts. Robin turned to find all eyes on him. Will was pacing restlessly, while Allan and John simply stared at him.

"Master, we need to get her. We need a plan!" Much cried.

"I know," he muttered desperately, trying to conjure up a foolproof plan, but to no avail.

"Well we have to do something!" Allan said glaring at him, "We can't just sit here whilst she's out there with him," Allan said stopping short of finishing the sentence, not wanting to say the words out loud even if everyone knew what he was about to say.

"I know that Allan!" Robin said, worried too about the Saracen.

"Do you?" Will asked quietly

"What is that supposed to mean, Will?" he said turning towards the young lad.

"Just that last time you were too busy to help her. You were too caught up with your stupid argument with Gisbourne to give her a second thought!"

Robin opened his mouth to speak, "Will, we are all worried for Djaq, but taking your anger out on me is not going to help anyone especially her" he stated calmly. "Now, we need to pull together. As a gang we are a strong team, but if we fight among ourselves we are weak. We need to work together and come up with a plan."

Nodding they formed a small circle and began to come up with some ideas.

* * *

The sheriff grinned as he hummed to himself. It was not long now till he would see Robin Hood and his band of worthless outlaws swing. Well all but one, but she was nothing to worry about, at this point she was probably busy entertaining the young Lord. Part of him, felt somewhat despondent at the soon to be death of his enemy, things would be a lot duller round here. But for the most, Vaisey was looking forward to the relaxing times ahead. After the hangings in the morning nothing and no one would stand in his way.

* * *

"How do I look?" Djaq asked turning round as Claude inspected her.  
"Erm," he paused, trying to think of a tactful way of putting what he saw into words.

"Like a vision out of a hot blooded young man's fantasy?" he asked.

Djaq snorted, "So it should work?"

"I believe so," he replied.

"Good, now off you go. You know what to do," she said as she ushered him out of the door.

* * *

Nothing. So far they had nothing. Time seemed to be going pitifully slowly. They had been thinking of ideas for ten minutes and becoming increasingly frustrated as each idea was discarded.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the door was opened. In the dungeon now stood, the man that they had been so anxious to save Djaq from. Lord Klaviere walked into the dungeon.

**There we go. I am not expecting any reviews, and will be finishing this story off even if no one is reading it. Thanks Soulprovider**


	37. Plan in motion

**Heres the next chapter sorry for the delay x**

**Thankyou to -**HighPriestessOfTheDreamWorld -I can't beleive you read all of it, but I'm glad you did and you liked it. Here is the next part

Emily Scarlett-Cullen - Thankyou for your review. It really means a lot. After this story I have another one planned and I might put the first chapter up soonish

Wenrom31- Thankyou lots for your review. I am sorry about the delay in updates I found this bit quite hard to write. I hope it's okay

This is for you three!

* * *

Claude walked purposefully into the dungeon a smile plastered to his face ignoring the shouts from the prisoners as he made his way over to the cell containing the infamous outlaws. One lone jailer stood outside the cell, since all the others had been ordered to prepare the courtyard for the hanging tomorrow. He quickly glanced at the men inside it, somewhat surprised to see the Lady Marian in the arms of what he assumed the leader. They had noticed him; he quickly pulled his gaze from the cage at the death stares he was receiving. Boldly he strode up to the bars.

The outlaws fell silent as they saw the man enter. Little John growled as Robin put a hand on his chest, silently telling him to be calm. This may be a good chance to escape, but any rash action could destroy that chance. He prayed for Will and Allan to remain calm, everyone knew how protective they were, especially when it came to Djaq.

* * *

Djaq stood in the room, waiting. She hated waiting, and she hated this god damn dress. Well, if you could call it a dress, as it seemed a little short of material and exposed rather a lot more skin then she usually did. It's part of the plan she repeated to herself. It's necessary to get the others out. Still, that didn't make her like this anymore then before. Thinking about it, her appearance was the last thing she should be worried about. Sighing, she focused back on the plan. It was all a matter of waiting till Claude completed his part of the plan. Till then all she could do was wait.

* * *

"So, these are the outlaws that the sheriff has had so much trouble catching. Nothing special are they?" he said to the guard, who simply grunted.

"Well I say, nothing special. But maybe some of them are. Some of them are bloody fantastic," he still said, having a one-sided conversation with the silent guard.

Claude then turned and spoke directly to the outlaws. "I must say Hood, you picked a good one there. No wonder you wanted to keep her in the forest. I have to give it to you, she is really something."

At this point Claude stepped back out of the range as two men lunged at him.

Turning he recognised one of them.

"Careful my Lord," the jailer said, "don't get too close."

Claude nodded at the man and turned back to the cell, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Guy's little helper. Aren't you on the wrong side of the bars?"

Allan just glared at him, wanted to throw his fist into the face of the man who was standing in front of him.

Claude then turned his attention back to the others, "Why Lady Marian what a pleasant surprise to see you here. Now I would never had you down for roughing it with an outlaw but who am I to judge? I suppose one woman between you all isn't enough."

Claude jumped back just in time as Robin swung a punch at him, swearing blindly at him.

Claude gulped as brushed down his shirt before addressing the jailer, "It must be tough spending so much time in such undesirable company."

"It is my lord, but some has to do it," he mumbled

"And I assume you never get rewarded for such outstanding loyal services?" he queried.

"Well, no, not really my lord."

"I thought so, here," Claude said as he tossed the jailer a room key, "Go and have a bit of fun."

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing, surely this vile man didn't mean what he thought he meant. The red mist was building up inside him. All he wanted was an opportunity to ram his axe into Lord Klaviere's smug face.

"She's very spirited and feisty. But that's all part of the fun," he said forcing a smile on his face as he repeated the scripted words. "Go, on enjoy your self. Take your time, my room's the third one on the left hand side of the eastern corridor."

"Thank you my lord!" the small, greasy man grinned before faltering, "but who will watch them?"

"I'll see to it, go on! Off you go!"

The jailer didn't think twice and sped out to find the exotic girl the Lord had been talking about.

* * *

There we go another chapter down! Thankyou for reading!


	38. Trust issues

**No excuse, so I'll cut out all the crap of "Sorry for not updating" I just had no idea what to write. But I have a plain now. This is for all the people who have added me to story lists favourite author etc. You've made me get back into writing**

**Sorry to all the people who reviewed at the start. I owe a huge apology to you all. And all I can do is hope you forgive me and carry on reading.**

Claude sighed in relief as the jailer made a hasty exit from the dungeon. Mustering all the confidence he could he turned back around to face the venomous glares that were being thrown at him. There was silence for a moment, as either side did not know what to say. Well, Claude did not know quite what to say, while he was pretty sure that the men facing him had the complete opposite problem. They simple did not know what insult to throw at him first.

Gathering all his courage he stepped forward towards the cell. He pulled out a set of keys and headed towards the cell containing the woman, the leader and the manservant. According to Djaq, he would be best releasing them first, of all the people they would be the most likely to listen to him. Personally, he felt it would be best to release the lady first, after already meeting her she would surely be the most understanding.

"We don't have much time my Lady," he spoke quietly as he approached her, gaining a little confidence as he saw the woman put a had on the man's chest in order to tell him to back off.

"Here," he said gesturing for her to give him the chains that she was in order for him to undo them, "I'll get you out of here and then Djaq-" he was cut short by the hard hit he had received to the face.

"Don't you mention her name!" she snarled, angered by the man in front of her. "If you think I am going anywhere with you, the you are grossly mistaken!"

Claude quickly stepped back out of range of the bars once again.

"Ow! She was right! Looks can be deceiving!" he said rubbing his cheek. He was starting to get annoyed with these people. Did they really think so little of him?

Claude paused for a moment and decided to try a different tactic.

* * *

Meanwhile Djaq paced slowly up and down the room. She stopped as she heard rapid footsteps approaching. Showtime!

She stepped swiftly behind the door as it was hurriedly thrown open. Standing in the doorway was a greasy heavily panting man. She could see his eyes search wildly for the object he had been promised. Feeling slightly disgusted, she stepped out from behind the door and swung the candlestick round. She smiled rather pleased with her self as she heard a loud thwack and saw the man crumple to the ground. Now all she needed to do was secure the gold. Hastily grabbing the man's keys and sword she swiftly exited the room.

* * *

"Djaq sent me! I am trying to help you. Look!" Claude stated as he held up the keys. For the past ten minutes he had been talking, begging to the outlaws to make them listen to him. He did not dare to approach either of the cells without some sort of understanding or promise from them. The dark glares and hateful comments were all the proof he needed to realise these people would not think twice about ripping him to shreds. Claude tried again, knowing that time was slowly slipping by, and if they did not work with him soon, then they could kiss goodbye to their chance of escape. Talking softly as if trying to coax an wound up animal into relaxation, he tried again.

"I promise you, I promise you my friends. I wish to help you. Djaq and I only want to help you. We are going to get you out of here. This is a rescue. We are going to help you escape."

* * *

Now more then ever all Will wanted to do was to shove a knife through this mans chest. He could barely stand to listen to the words that came out of his mouth. Every time he mentioned her name, a wave of pain ripped through him. A wave of anger, hurt and a wave of disappointment. A wave that told him how he had failed her.

* * *

Robin stood there silently. He couldn't work out what on earth this man was doing. Did he simply offer to help just to laugh at them when they finally accepted? Or was it to make them beg for forgiveness? Could this man really be so cruel? If he was anything like the sheriff, Robin thought this would be entirely possible. Still, it posed a good opportunity for an escape attempt. And any chance is a good chance.

"Okay," Robin said quietly, "I believe you."

* * *

Djaq sighed and rolled her shoulders to get rid of the pain as she finished putting the chest of gold into the secure hiding place near the kitchen by the west gate. Listening carefully to make sure she was alone, she carefully and quickly made her way back towards the dungeons.

* * *

Claude grinned in relief at the fact that now the leader of the outlaws was on his side. Surely now the others would follow their leader. The man silenced the others protests and nodded to him. Far too relieved to be cautious he leaped towards the door, opened it and began to undo the chains of the leader and his manservant. Before he knew what was happening, he head hit the stone wall and he felt the cold of metal at his throat.

**It's short I know. But I thought I better post something. I will try to update soon as I can. But I know that counts for very little**


End file.
